Fuir pour mieux se reconstruire
by Alie-yaoi
Summary: Harry et Draco fuient l'Angleterre ensemble pour se réfugier à Forks, où ils deviendrons plus fort. Ils trouveront des alliés auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas, loup-garous, vampires et même moldus. Bonne lecture ! En hiatus (pour plus d'informations, contactez Cleo McPhee)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je tiens à dire que cette histoire ne m'appartient absolument pas, c'est une des fics défouloirs de ma BETA : Cléo McPhee, elle à accepter que je la poste sur mon compte pour que vous puissiez en profitez, vu qu'elle ne la posteras jamais sur le sien. Si vous ne me croyez pas demander lui vous-même.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

La mustang noire et argent se stationna devant le lycée de Forks attirant les regards de tous sur elle. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà massés devant l'établissement malgré l'heure matinale. Aucun ne pouvait détacher son regard du véhicule brillant sous les rayons timides du soleil de Février. Il était rare de voir une voiture si coûteuse dans une petite ville telle que celle-ci.

Généralement, les habitants de la ville vivaient simplement. Très peu avaient les moyens financiers pour se permettre une folie pareille. Tous se demandaient qui allait sortir de cette voiture. L'attende fut de courte durée.

Rapidement, un jeune homme en sortit. Il était d'une beauté irréelle, pure, parfaite. Il faisait environ 1m80, sa peau était pâle, laiteuse, des cheveux blonds lunaires dont quelques mèches retombaient au dessus de ses yeux éclairaient son visage d'ange. Des traits fins, des yeux orageux. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise gris clair. Il avait une démarche gracieuse, altière. Un fin sourire charmeur ornait ses lèvres rosées. Tout en lui respirait la richesse, la sensualité et la grâce.

Il fut rejoint par un jeune homme tout aussi magnifique mais à l'allure fragile, innocente. Il faisait entre 1m65 et 1m70, ce qui était plutôt petit pour un homme. Il avait la peau bronzée, des cheveux noirs corbeaux en bataille, des traits fins presque féminins. Une beauté androgyne rare et précieuse. Le plus incroyable était ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert unique, mélange de jade, d'émeraude et d'absinthe. Ils étaient envoutants, hypnotiques. Des yeux dans lesquels on rêvait de se perdre. Il portait un jean bleu délavé et élimé, un débardeur blanc, une veste en cuir et une paire de dockers qui lui donnaient un look rebelle étonnant. Sans se préoccuper des regards qui pesaient sur eux et du chuchotement des élèves, ils avancèrent vers l'entrée de l'école.

À leur passage, les filles gloussaient et la plupart des garçons bavaient ou grognaient de jalousie. Le blond parla à son ami et un genre de joute verbale se lança.

- Bon Raven tu bouges ton magnifique postérieur ou quoi ?

- Ne m'appelle pas Raven ! La fouine !

- M'emmerde pas le balafré...

- Toi non plus l'aristo peroxydé...

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry chéri...

- C'est ça j'te crois Drakinouchet !

- Non mais ça va pas ! Tu veux ruiner ma réputation ou quoi ? Utilises pas le surnom que cette idiote de Bulldog me donnait je vais faire des cauchemars...

- J'te rappel que t'es censé être fiancé au Bulldog ! Rétorqua le brun en plissant le nez dans une grimace de dégoût.

- Mes parents m'ont fiancé à elle nuance ! J'ai rien signé... Et je te rappel qu'en général je préfère les culs plus virils...

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et le blond accrocha son bras au sien. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou du brun et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille en lui susurrant des paroles salaces. Le brun grogna et lui jeta un regard à geler l'enfer.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'établissement en continuant leur petite dispute totalement hallucinante. Les élèves les regardèrent passer, ne sachant trop quoi penser de ces deux nouveaux élèves. Ils avaient l'air bizarre. Un peu hors norme. Il était rare d'avoir de nouveaux habitants dans cette petite ville isolée, alors, deux magnifiques spécimens masculins et riche en plus, c'était irréaliste. Ils arrivèrent face à une jeune femme qui leur offrit un large sourire auquel ils répondirent, la faisant rougir. Ils faisaient toujours cet effet sur les gens, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, les personnes avaient tendances à rougir et à devenir très timides face à eux. Puis, ils aimaient provoquer et n'avaient pas leurs langues dans leurs poches.

- Bonjour, nous sommes les nouveaux élèves. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Lança Harry avec un sourire charmeur et un clin d'oeil.

- Oh..Euh..Oui. Je vous attendais. Voici vos emplois du temps, ainsi qu'un plan du lycée et une copie du règlement intérieur. Vous avez aussi ce formulaire à faire signer par vos professeurs et à me ramener en fin de journée... Balbutia la secrétaire.

- Merci...Euh... Annabelle... Joli nom... Répondit Draco en regardant son badge et en prenant les documents.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire puis, ils tournèrent les talons et se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours, Trigonométrie. La secrétaire les regarda partir, une jolie teinte vermeil sur ses joues. Elle était peu habituée aux compliments, elle n'avait pas vraiment un physique avantageux et généralement, les gens se moquaient plutôt d'elle. Elle était touchée par l'attitude des deux nouveaux. Les deux garçons, inconscient de l'effet qu'ils avaient eu sur la jeune femme, continuaient à marcher vers la salle de classe se demandant s'ils arriveraient à suivre le cours ou pas.

Le blond avait fait de l'arithmancie à Poudlard et en avait appris les bases au brun, ils espéraient que ça les aideraient à comprendre les cours de mathématiques moldus. Puis, Harry en avait fait avant son entrée à Poudlard et il était plutôt doué dans cette matière à l'époque.

C'était même lui qui faisait les devoirs de son cousin Dudley, sous la contrainte évidement. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la classe, un groupe d'élève était déjà présent. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux et le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient tous tellement prévisibles. Une jeune femme brune se précipita vers eux, avide. Elle arborait un large sourire et une rougeur timide sur les joues. Draco haussa un sourcil et Harry fronça les siens. La fille dont le sourire s'élargit, se présenta.

- Bonjour. Je suis Jessica Stanley. Vous êtes les nouveaux ?

Draco grogna et Harry soupira. Comme si la réponse n'était pas évidente. Que les gens pouvaient être stupides parfois. Ils ne connaissaient pas cette fille mais ils savaient déjà qu'elle ne serait pas une amie à moins qu'elle ne change de comportement. Elle était sûrement la commère du lycée. Elle ressemblait tellement à Lavender Brown qu'ils avaient côtoyé quelques temps à Poudlard. Ils prendraient grand plaisir à l'éviter. Ils avaient certains secrets qu'il fallait éviter de dévoiler. Si quelqu'un venait à savoir qui ils étaient ça pourrait être dangereux. Surtout avec Voldemort et l'Ordre du Phoenix aux trousses. Finalement, ce fut le blond qui répondit.

- Oui. Je suis Draco Malfoy et lui, c'est Harry Potter. Dit-il en désignant le brun à ses côtés.

Ils offrirent de larges sourires hypocrites et ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune femme de poser plus de question, ils continuèrent leur chemin et s'installèrent à une table dans le fond de la classe. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pensé à ce qu'ils diraient de leurs vies aux autres élèves. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se lier. Ils voulaient juste être discrets, suivre leurs cours la journée, s'entraîner les soirs et les weekend et retourner en Angleterre pour botter le cul à face de serpent avant de disparaître à nouveau. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de s'attarder dans ce patelin. De toute façon, toute personne qui se lierait avec eux serait automatiquement en danger ou pas. Tout dépendait de si c'était l'ordre ou Voldemort qui parvenait à les retrouver en premier. Dès qu'ils furent installés, ils ignorèrent totalement les autres élèves et plongèrent dans leur bulle. Ils étaient en fait plongés dans une conversation silencieuse. Ils avaient ce lien télépathique depuis quelques temps déjà.

_« Faudra éviter cette cruche de Stanley..._

_Oui, je sais Dray. C'est Lavander Brown version moldue cette nana._

_Oh fait beau brun..._

_Non Drake._

_J'ai rien dis encore !_

_Oui.. Je sais... mais je veux rien entendre..._

_T'es sûr chéri ?_

_Dray.. Après qu'on ai rompu on avait dit qu'on devait arrêter ça._

_Je sais Ry mais ça me manque... Ton corps me manque... Puis ça évite à nos magies d'exploser... »_

Le professeur arriva dans la salle coupant cours à leur dialogue silencieux. Dans la classe, un jeune homme aux cheveux de bronze et aux yeux topaze avait perçu leur conversation et il était sceptique. Il pensait comprendre de quoi les deux jeunes hommes parlaient mais il n'était vraiment pas sûr. Son père, Carlisle, lui avait parlé des sorciers mais il n'avait jamais réellement pensé qu'ils existaient. Puis, ces deux là avaient l'air très proche. Comme un vieux couple. Il retint un grognement et serra les poings. Autre chose le troublait, depuis qu'il avait vu le brun sur ce parking, il se sentait obsédé.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à détacher son regard de cet être parfait. Il était si obsédé qu'il en oubliait sa petite amie, Bella, qui était assise à côté de lui et tentait de lui parler. Il était totalement ailleurs. Il en oubliait même qu'il était en cours. Elle reprit finalement d'une voix plus forte pour le faire revenir sur terre.

- Tu m'écoutes Edward ? Interrogea la jeune femme une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Pardon. J'étais dans mes pensées Bella. Rétorqua t-il avec un faux sourire et la voix chantante.

- C'est pas grave. Répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Harry et Draco regardèrent discrètement en direction du couple et en voyant le jeune homme, ils se figèrent quelques secondes. Ils pensèrent en même temps _« Vampires »_. Edward ne laissa rien paraître mais il était surpris. Comment ces deux garçons avaient ils pu deviner ce qu'il était en quelques secondes ? Puis, il repensa à ce que Carlisle avait dit sur les sorciers et leurs capacités à reconnaître ce qu'ils considéraient comme des créatures magiques en un coup d'œil.

La voix du professeur le sortit de ses pensées. Le cours débuta et chacun se concentra dessus. L'heure passa plutôt rapidement, comme le reste de la journée.

Le brun et le blond étaient restés à l'écart des élèves le plus possible. Ils n'avaient discuté qu'avec deux d'entre eux qu'ils trouvaient sympa et qui s'appelaient Angela Webber et Éric Yorkie. Ils étaient les seuls qui ne les avaient pas assaillis de questions et n'avaient pas jouer les hyperactifs dégénérés face à eux. Ils avaient approché les deux sorciers pour le journal du lycée mais quand ils avaient dit qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas qu'on parle d'eux, les deux moldus avaient aussitôt abandonné. C'était ce respect qui les avaient attirés. C'était vraiment rafraîchissant de côtoyer des personnes calmes et posées.

Des gens avec qui on pouvait avoir de vraies discussions et qui n'étaient pas impressionnées par vous, n'attendaient rien de vous. Ils les avaient d'ailleurs invité le soir même pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Avant de quitter le lycée, ils repassèrent à l'accueil où la secrétaire, Annabelle, attendait. Quand Harry arriva prêt d'elle avec les formulaires, il la trouva en train de pleurer. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il détestait voir les gens pleurer.

Il avait lui même tellement versé de larmes à une époque. La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment un physique gracieux. Elle était un peu ronde, ses cheveux ressemblaient plus à une brousse informe qu'à autre chose et elle portait des vêtements qui ne la mettaient pas vraiment en valeur, comme si elle avait honte d'elle et de son corps.

Il passa derrière le bureau de la jeune femme, s'accroupit face à elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête, surprise, et, quand elle croisa les yeux verts et envoutants du brun, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer tout son soul. Harry la réceptionna et la serra contre lui avec tendresse.

Il laissa passer des ondes apaisantes avec sa magie pour la calmer afin qu'elle soit en état de parler. Quand les sanglots cessèrent, elle se détacha de lui et baissa la tête, honteuse de s'être laissé aller dans les bras de cet inconnu.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir pleuré.

- …

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Elle n'osait pas relever la tête. Elle avait peur de voir la moquerie, le dégoût dans les yeux du jeune homme. Harry passa une main sous le menton de la jeune femme et lui releva la tête en douceur. Il vit que ses yeux étaient encore brillants de larmes contenues.

- Pourquoi pleurais tu ?

Elle le regarda, un peu incrédule. Elle parlait peu et hésitait à se confier à cet inconnu. Pourtant, la douceur de la voix du brun et son regard tendre lui firent lâcher prise.

- Je suis seule. Je suis amoureuse d'un jeune homme de mon âge mais lui ne m'aime pas. Il ne cesse de se moquer de moi et de mon physique ingrat. Je sais que je ne suis pas jolie mais ça fait mal.

- Ce type est un abruti. Tu sais, tu pourrais être magnifique si tu apprenais comment prendre soin de toi.

- Tu crois...

- Bien sûr...

- Je n'ai pas d'ami tu sais. Personne pour m'aider, me comprendre.

- Tu as terminé ton travail ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il lui offrit un large sourire, lui donna les document qu'il était venu apporter et se releva. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et lui demanda.

- Angela et Éric qui s'occupent du journal du Lycée viennent passer la soirée chez nous. Tu veux venir ?

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Bien sûr. Rétorqua t-il avec un sourire qui la fit rougir.

Elle hocha la tête en guise d'acceptation. Elle lui précisa aussi qu'elle était à pieds. Il lui crocha le bras et la guida vers la mustang ou Draco attendait. En les voyant arriver, le blond haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir que s'il avait invité la jeune femme, c'était qu'elle n'était pas un risque pour eux. Il attendit que Harry et la jeune femme soient installés dans la voiture avant de mettre le contact et de démarrer.

Le couple moldu les suivit en voiture. Les deux sorciers ne vivaient pas très loin du lycée mais leur maison était relativement isolée. Elle était assez grande et luxueuse. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la grande maison que possédaient Harry et Draco.

Le couple fut impressionné mais n'en laissa rien paraître. La bâtisse à elle seule montrait à quel point ils devaient être riche. Ils remontèrent la petite allée de gravier ocre et furent rapidement à l'intérieur de la villa.

Draco les guida au salon pendant que Harry allait préparer des trucs à grignoter et des boissons. Tous venaient de s'installer quand le brun arriva avec deux plateaux bien garnis.

Ce fut la jeune fille qui prit la parole. Elle et son petit ami étaient encore étonnés que les deux nouveaux les aient invité chez eux. Aussi par le fait que le duo n'ait parlé qu'à eux de toute la journée. Le couple ne faisait pas vraiment parti des élèves populaires au lycée, bien au contraire.

Ils étaient considérés comme des intellos coincés même s'ils ne l'étaient pas. D'ailleurs, la présence de la secrétaire, Annabelle, était elle aussi des plus étonnante.

- On est étonné d'être là... On pensait que vous ne vouliez vous lier à personne. Lança Angela.

Harry leur offrit un sourire éblouissant et répondit avec sincérité.

- C'est pas tout à fait ça. En fait, on est plutôt discret. On a pas envie de se lier avec les commères du lycée genre Jessica Stanley. Vous trois, vous avez l'air plutôt calme et discret. C'est pour ça qu'on a parlé avec vous et que vous êtes ici en ce moment.

Au moment où Harry termina sa phrase, un enchaînement d'évènements se produisit. Le premier fut Hedwige qui pénétra dans la pièce en hululant et fonça sur le brun qui tendit le poing pour qu'elle se pose dessus.

Il la regarda avec les yeux exagérément ouverts. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour recevoir une chouette blanche. Le second fut qu'elle laissa tomber devant son maître une enveloppe rouge. Là, ils étaient mal. Le survivant ce mit à pâlir d'un coup alors que la lettre s'ouvrait et qu'une voix féminine hurlait comme une démente.

_**Harry James Potter !**_

_**Comment as tu osé t'enfuir avec ce sale mangemort ! **_

_**Je suis vraiment hors de moi ! **_

_**Je suis indigné ! **_

_**Tu nous abandonnes tous alors que tu n'as pas encore accompli la prophétie ! **_

_**De plus ! **_

_**Nous sommes censé nous marier ! **_

_**Ma mère et moi sommes très en colère ! **_

_**Ron dit qu'il va te tuer quand il te retrouvera ! **_

_**Reviens à la maison immédiatement où tu le regretteras Harry James Potter !**_

_**N'oublie pas que je t'aime mon chéri...**_ ajouta la voix plus calme avant que la lettre ne tire la langue et ne se déchire en morceaux.

- Cette fille est cinglée... Purement et simplement cinglée. Bonne pour Sainte Mangouste. À enfermer... Lança Draco en secouant la tête comme pour tenter de se prouver qu'il rêvait.

- D'où est ce qu'elle sort que je suis fiancé avec elle ? Franchement c'est hallucinant. Qu'est ce qu'elle a pas comprit dans... _« Ginny, je ne peux pas sortir avec toi parce que je suis Gay »_. En plus, vu qu'elle m'a surpris à rouler une pelle à Charlie elle doit plus avoir de doutes franchement. Puis parler de Voldemort comme ça, elle a perdu la tête ou quoi ? Si on avait été au milieu de mangemorts on était mort là.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda une petite voix timide.

- Merlin... J'avais oublié qu'on était pas seul. Répondit Draco en prenant sa tête dans ses mains... Oui, ils rêvaient et ils allaient se réveiller.

- Ce qu'on va vous dire maintenant ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce. Déclara Harry déterminé.

Il plongea son regard dans celui du couple et d'Annabelle. Prêt à leur lancer un oubliette au cas où. Ils hochèrent la tête, curieux de ce qu'allait dire les deux jeunes hommes. Il poussa un léger soupire de soulagement. Ce fut le blond qui commença le récit.

- Comme vous le savez, nous sommes anglais, nous avons fait nos études dans un pensionnat en Écosse, mais, nous sommes aussi et surtout des... sorciers.

- Nous sommes venus ici, dans une ville calme et isolée pour nous entraîner. Notre communauté est en guerre et je suis celui qui est censé y mettre fin. Continua Harry.

- Waouh... Lancèrent le couple et Annabelle en cœur. C'était quoi cette lettre et de quelle prophétie parlait la voix ? Interrogea Éric curieux.

- La lettre est une beuglante. C'est ce qu'envoie un sorcier à un autre quand il est en colère. La voix, c'était Ginny Weasley. Je la considère comme une petite sœur mais elle est amoureuse de moi et c'est mise en tête qu'on allait se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Bref, elle vit dans un conte de fée mais pas moi. Pour la prophétie, c'est juste, l'histoire de ma vie.

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..._

_Né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié... Il naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal..._

_Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre... Car, aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survis._

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. »_

Draco avait énoncé la prophétie comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Éric et Angela avaient légèrement pâlis même s'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment toute l'implication de cette prophétie dans la vie de Harry. Le principal y était, tuer ou être tué. Anabelle avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche pour réprimer un cri. Comment pouvait on avoir un destin si sombre en étant si jeune ? Puis, pourquoi les deux jeunes hommes vivaient ils seuls ? Ils n'avaient pas de parents ? Tant de questions à poser mais aucun des trois n'osait le faire. Ce fut le brun qui décida de tout expliquer.

- Il y a une vingtaine d'années, un sorcier noir nommé Voldemort et ses adeptes faisaient régner la terreur dans notre communauté. Un jour, une divinatrice a énoncé une prophétie. Un adepte du mage noir en a entendu un passage. Il l'a rapporté à son maître et après des recherches, Voldemort a décidé que j'étais l'enfant de la prophétie. Je suis né le 31 Juillet 1980, mon père était Auror (un chasseur de mage noir), ma mère faisait des recherches sur les contresorts pour les sortilèges de magie noire.

Ils l'avaient tout deux défié trois fois. J'étais le parfait candidat. Bien sûr, ma famille a été protégée. On vivait dans un manoir qui était protégé par un sortilège qu'on appel le _« fidelitas »_. Il rend le secret gardé invisible aux yeux des autres. Seul le gardien du secret peut le révéler. Celui qui gardait le secret de mes parents les a trahis et l'a révélé à Voldemort. Le 31 octobre 1981, alors que j'avais 15 mois. Il c'est introduit chez nous. Il a tué mon père qui a tenté de le retenir. Ensuite, il a tué ma mère qui lui suppliait de m'épargner.

Puis, il c'est tourné vers moi et a jeté la malédiction mortelle sur moi. Seulement, au lieu de me tuer, la malédiction à rebondit sur mon front me laissant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et Voldemort a été réduit à l'état d'âme errante.

J'étais orphelin, le mage noir m'avait marqué comme son égal et désigné comme futur ennemi. La communauté sorcière a fait de moi un héros. J'ai été élevé en dehors du monde magique et à mes 11 ans, j'ai appris qui j'étais. On a plus entendu parlé de Voldemort pendant 13 ans. Puis, il y a presque 3 ans, il a retrouvé son corps.

Depuis, il n'a plus qu'une idée en tête, me tuer avant que je ne sois assez puissant pour l'affronter. C'est pour ça que Draco et moi avons fuis l'Angleterre. Nous voulons nous entraîner et retourner là bas quand nous serons assez fort pour mettre fin à cette guerre.

Le couple se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris. Annabelle fixait le brun vraiment impressionnée. Il y avait une telle détermination dans ses yeux verts. L'histoire de Harry était hallucinante et la plupart des gens avaient un genre de fascination malsaine quand il la racontait mais ce n'était pas le cas pour le couple et ni pour Annabelle et il était vraiment ravi de ce fait. Puis, une autre question leur vint en tête et ce fut Annabelle qui la posa.

- Elle a parlé de Mangemorts aussi. C'est quoi ? Interrogea t'elle alors qu'elle parlait pour la première fois.

À ce moment, Draco saisit son bras gauche et poussa un hurlement de douleur. Il s'effondra sur le sol et se recroquevilla. Le couple et Annabelle regardèrent la scène, choqués. Le blond serrait les dents, la douleur était horrible.

Cet infâme face de serpent lui jetait un Doloris au travers de la marque. Harry se précipita vers lui et leva la manche de sa chemise. La marque des ténèbres était très noire et pulsait. Elle était brûlante et la peau était rouge vif autour d'elle.

Voldemort torturait Draco à travers la marque pour le forcer à venir. Harry savait que le mage noir était capable de le faire mais il ne l'avait encore jamais fait avant ça. Pourtant, le blond et lui étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà. Il venait sûrement d'apprendre que l'héritier Malfoy c'était enfuis avec le survivant. Le blond haleta et se mordit la lèvre...

- Il m'appelle, il est furieux. Parvint à dire le blond entre ses dents.

- Ne cèdes pas Dray ! Si tu vas là bas au mieux, il te tue directement, au pire, tu es d'abord torturé mais de toute façon, tu seras tué... Je vais te soulager, ne bouges pas..

Harry ferma les yeux, il appela sa magie qui était blanche et pure dans sa main et en envoya sur la marque sous la forme d'un minuscule phénix blanc. Le trio moldu regarda le phénomène avec de grands yeux. C'était magnifique à voir. Le brun ressemblait à un ange. La douleur s'estompa peu à peu avant de disparaître.

- Merci... Souffla Draco en se relevant ses jambes tremblant encore légèrement.

- Faut vraiment que je trouve le moyen de t'enlever cette saloperie. Grogna Harry.

- Les mangemorts sont les adeptes de Voldemort. J'en suis un mais, pas par choix. Quand Voldemort te veux, tu n'as pas le choix. J'ai refusé la marque en disant que je ne ramperai devant personne. Il était furieux. Je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans un cachot. Dans le manoir de ma famille, enfermé par mon propre père, ironique n'est ce pas ? J'ai été torturé pendant presque deux semaines et marqué de force. C'était l'enfer là bas, j'avais une seule envie, mourir. C'est finalement Harry qui a réussi à s'introduire dans le manoir où j'étais enfermé et à me libérer. Il m'a soigné et on c'est enfuis aussitôt après.

- On peut peut être vous aider... Déclara timidement Angela que l'histoire des deux jeunes hommes marquait profondément. Éric et Anabelle hochaient frénétiquement la tête pour dire qu'ils étaient d'accord avec la brune.

- Vous êtes moldus... Pour ce qui est de la magie, vous ne pourrez rien faire. D'ailleurs, si un jour vous croisez un mangemort, ne cherchez pas à vous défendre, fuyez. Par contre, si vous êtes doué en Chimie, on peut peut être vous apprendre à brasser les potions qui ne nécessitent pas de magie. Rétorqua Draco pensif.

- Avant il faudra qu'ils apprennent les noms des ingrédients et du matériel. Faudra les brifer en botanique et SACM. Poursuivit Harry...

- Faut aussi les présenter à Dobby puisque tu pensais le prendre à notre service. Leur donner trois des carnets que Luna nous a donner pour communiquer et faire des colliers de protection équipés d'un portoloin qui les mettra en sécurité en cas de danger. Protection d'esprit et protection contre les sortilèges mineurs... Renchérit Draco.

- T'as raison... Dobby !

Un crac retentit dans le salon et une petite créature se tint devant eux. Elle s'inclina vers le sol, son nez touchant pratiquement le carrelage froid. Ses grandes oreilles frétillaient et elle était très agitée.

- Harry Potter Monsieur ! Dobby est tellement heureux de revoir le Grand Harry Potter...

Le petit elfe était ému et très agité, bien plus que d'habitude pensa le brun. Il avait toujours été hyperactif. Harry se leva et se mit à genoux devant Dobby pour être à sa hauteur. Il enlaça doucement l'elfe et lui déclara calmement.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Dobby. Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler seulement Harry. Je ne suis pas ton maître Dobby. Tu as oublié ? Tu es libre, je t'ai libéré. Tu es donc mon ami et mon égal.

L'elfe ne répondit pas. Il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce et vit Draco. Il se dégagea soudainement de l'étreinte de Harry et fonça vers le blond.

- Petit Maître Draco ! Dobby est vraiment heureux. Vous allez bien ! Dobby sait à quel point le Maître Lucius est cruel avec vous... Dobby était tellement inquiet pour vous. Dobby avait tellement peur que le méchant Maître Lucius vous fasse du mal. Oh non ! Dobby n'aurait pas dû dire ça ! Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby !

L'elfe se claquait la tête contre le carrelage froid pour se punir. Draco se redressa et parla d'une voix froide et tranchante que peu de personne lui connaissait.

- Dobby il suffit ! Lucius n'est plus ton maître ! Je t'interdis formellement de te punir de la sorte !

L'elfe arrêta immédiatement de se punir et attendit que Draco ou Harry parle. Il était légèrement plus calme même s'il continuait à sautiller d'un pieds sur l'autre semblant incapable de tenir en place. Ce fut le brun qui reprit la parole.

- Dobby... Veux tu rester avec nous et travailler pour nous ?

- Dobby aimerait bien mais Dobby est lié à Winky et Winky attends un bébé et en plus, Dobby ne veut pas abandonner son ami Kreattur. Kreattur est si triste depuis que Harry Potter monsieur a disparu. Déclara l'elfe en tirant sur ses oreilles en un tic nerveux.

- Et si Winky et Kreattur viennent aussi ? Demanda Draco.

- Alors Dobby accepte. Répliqua l'elfe enjoué.

- Donc Dobby... Nous te présentons Angela, Annabelle et Éric... Tu devras accéder à leurs demandes autant qu'aux notre...

- D'accord alors Dobby est au service de Angela Miss, Annabelle Miss et Éric Monsieur. Répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant devant eux.

Puis, il disparut dans un crac, sûrement pour allé chercher Winky et Kreattur pensa Draco. Angela émit un petit rire alors qu'Annabelle regardait l'endroit où se tenait la créature quelques secondes plus tôt, attendrie. Cette petite créature était drôle et attachante. Finalement, Angie parvint à retenir le fou rire qui menaçait de sortir et demanda...

- C'était quoi ?

- Oh. Un elfe de maison... En fait, dans le monde sorcier, il y a des familles riches, comme la mienne. Commença Draco avec une grimace avant de reprendre. Les elfes de maisons sont leurs domestiques. Enfin, c'est pire que ça. Les elfes de maisons sont pratiquement traités comme des esclaves. Ils sont souvent battus et insultés. Quand ils ne se punissent pas eux même pour leurs fautes qu'elles soient ou non réelles. Heureusement, Harry et moi ne sommes pas des tortionnaires et nos elfes sont payés et bien traités.

- Oh. En tout cas il est très mignon. Rétorqua Angela qui décidément adorait cette petite créature et Anabelle aussi vu qu'elle hochait la tête pour donner raison à l'autre jeune femme.

Harry, de son côté, était parti chercher trois carnets noirs, des livres de potions de bases, des livres de botaniques et de SACM pour les donner au couple et à Annabelle.

Il avait également prit trois pendentifs qui représentaient un griffon doré autour duquel un serpent argenté était enroulé. C'était le symbole de Draco et Harry. Le symbole de la famille qu'ils avaient commencé à construire à deux. Il lança divers sortilèges dessus et laissa une partie de sa magie s'infiltrer dedans. Ensuite, d'un sort, il les passa aux cous des deux autres adolescents et de Anabelle qui écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils ressentirent une chaleur et des picotements traverser leurs corps. C'était puissant, intense. Ils en frissonnèrent.

- Ce sont des pendentifs de protection. La chaleur et les picotements c'est normal. C'est la magie de Harry qui travail sur vous. Ça va durer quelques minutes puis s'arrêter. Personne à part Harry ou moi ne pourra les enlever. Ils sont équipés de ce qu'on appel un portoloin. Si vous êtes enfermés quelque part ou en danger, prenez le pendentif en main et dites _« Raven »_, vous serez envoyés dans une pièce secrète de la maison où vous serez en sécurité. Dans la pièce, les elfes de maison pourront vous apporter de quoi vous nourrir et il y a des lits, une douche, des toilettes... Bref, tout ce qu'il faut en cas de problèmes sérieux. Déclara Draco.

Ils passèrent encore de longues heures à discuter. Vers 21h, Winky prépara un copieux dîner qu'ils dévorèrent littéralement. Ils racontèrent leurs années Poudlard, leurs enfances et des tas d'autres choses au trio si attachant. Jamais ils n'avaient parlé autant de leurs vies avant ça.

Tard dans la nuit, Angela et Éric quittèrent la maison et proposèrent de raccompagner Annabelle qui accepta avec plaisir. La jeune femme était ravie, elle venait de passer une des meilleures soirées de sa vie. Pour la première fois, elle avait des amis, des vrais. Ils promirent de se retrouver le lendemain au lycée et aussi de passer tout le weekend ensemble afin que les garçons les inities à la botanique, à la SACM et aux potions.

Voilà le premier chapitre, je posterais un chapitre par semaine. N'oubliez pas les reviews, sinon il n'y aura pas de suite.

À bientôt, MagaliHP et Cléo McPhee.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre deux,merci pour vos reviews, on commence fort, lemon dès les premières phrases, plus de blabla, place à l'histoire.

**Warning** : le rating M, n'est pas là pour faire joli. Dans cette fic le sexe sera assez présents et les explications arriveront au fur et à mesure. Dans un premier temps, ce ne sera pas du Harry/Edward pur. Vous voilà prévenu...

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 **

Dès que la maison fut calme, ils montèrent à l'étage et se séparèrent dans le couloir. Draco alla dans la salle de bain et Harry regagna sa chambre. Une fois dans la douce chaleur de sa chambre, le brun ôta ses vêtements et resta en boxer noir. Il approcha lentement de la fenêtre et observa l'horizon au travers de la fenêtre laissant vagabonder ses pensées. Il en avait assez de cette guerre, un ras le bol complet. Il espérait atteindre son meilleur niveau rapidement pour y mettre fin. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Tous ces morts, ces blessés, cette violence. Toutes ces visions envoyées par Voldemort. Toute cette haine et cette peur dans le monde sorcier. Toute cette communauté qui comptait sur lui, sur son sacrifice pour tous les sauver.

Tous se foutaient totalement qu'il survive ou non à la bataille finale. Certains espéraient d'ailleurs qu'il meurt. Comme ce salopard glucosé de Dumbledore que tous prenaient pour un homme bon et généreux. Ce qui comptait pour eux, c'était qu'il les débarrasse de Voldemort. Ils étaient tous tellement hypocrites que ça lui donnait la nausée.

Que pensaient-ils de lui en ce moment ? Le prenaient-ils pour un lâche qui c'était enfuis ? Croyaient-ils toujours en lui ? L'ordre le cherchait-il réellement ?

Quand il avait fuis la maison des Dursley alors qu'il était dans un état lamentable, personne ne c'était soucié de lui. Il n'avait reçu aucune lettre. Personne n'était venu s'assurer de son bien être. Ses amis l'avaient totalement abandonné. Avaient-ils été réellement ses amis un jour ? Il en doutait de plus en plus. Nombre étaient ceux qui ne voyaient que son statut d'élu. Dumbledore lui avait toujours dit qu'il était en sécurité mais il avait bien vu que les belles paroles du vieil homme étaient illusoires.

Personne n'avait remarqué son départ. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'il était torturé, humilié et même bien pire chez les Dursley. Il se souvint de la vision de Draco qui se faisait torturer dans des cachots froids et humides. Il avait eu tellement de peine et de douleur mêlée à la vision de son soit disant ennemi qui vivait le même enfer que lui. Il c'était promis que dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il irait le sauver. Puis, il y avait eu la vision de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts quittant Malfoy Manor. Il c'était empressé de transplaner et d'allé libérer Draco.

Ils s'étaient aussitôt enfuis tout les deux. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment à ce moment là et les débuts avaient été chaotiques. Avec le temps, ils avaient appris à se connaître et à se comprendre. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il était heureux maintenant, plus ou moins, mais il avait eu droit à tant de douleur pour en arriver là. Il ne vit pas la paire d'yeux topaze qui l'observait de l'arbre tout proche.

Draco pénétra dans la chambre de Harry silencieusement. Il avisa le brun qui était devant la fenêtre, pensif. Ses épaules tremblaient doucement montrant qu'il sanglotait en silence. Il connaissait ses pensées, il avait mal pour lui, tellement mal. Ils étaient devenus tellement proche en quelques mois. Ils étaient sortis ensemble un moment et avaient finalement décidé que c'était mieux qu'ils soient seulement amis.

Vu leur puissance magique et leurs conditions, ils finiraient par rencontrer leurs compagnons respectifs et auraient mal à l'heure de la séparation. S'il pouvait, il se battrait à sa place pour mettre fin à la guerre mais seul Harry pouvait porter le coup fatal au Lord Noir.

Draco secoua doucement la tête et avança vers Harry. Il enlaça le brun par derrière et déposa un doux baiser à la base de sa nuque. Le survivant poussa un petit soupir de bien être. Le contact et la douceur du serpentard lui manquait. Avec tout ce qui c'était passé ce jour là, ils en avaient besoin tous les deux.

Le blond le retourna et l'attira à lui. Il essuya les larmes de Harry avec ses pouces et leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Le baiser, chaste au départ, se fit plus urgent, plus bestial. Leurs langues entrèrent en contact, se goutèrent, s'affrontèrent avant de s'accorder sur un même rythme et de danser ensemble.

Alors que le baiser se prolongeait, le blond attira le brun vers le lit. Harry, conscient de ce qui allait se passer et ne cherchant pas à l'éviter, enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Draco puis rapidement, il se sentit tomber en arrière. Son corps entra en contact avec le matelas assez brutalement. Ils se séparèrent, haletant, les joues rougies. Ils se firent de larges sourires. Oui, tout ça leur avait vraiment manqué.

À l'extérieur, Edward les observait toujours. Il sentait la jalousie traverser chaque parcelle de son corps et retint le grognement qui menaça de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. De son côté, le serpentard laissait glisser sa langue le long du torse du survivant qui poussait des petits gémissements. Il goutait la peau sucrée et épicée à la saveur de miel.

Alternant entre baisers et caresses brulantes. Il s'attarda un instant ses les tétons les meurtrissant avec sa langue et ses dents. Les deux boutons de chairs roses durcirent sous le traitement et le brun frissonna de bien être. Les doigts du serpentard jouaient avec l'élastique du boxer de Harry alors que les doigts de ce dernier frôlaient son dos, lui envoyant des frissons à travers tout le corps. Ils avaient toujours ressentis cette douce harmonie entre eux.

C'était puissant, ça dévastait tout. Le brun ferma les yeux un instant, il sentit son boxer glisser le long de ses jambes finement musclées et une bouche douce et chaude déposer un baiser sur son sexe fièrement dressé et des doigts aventureux caresser son aine avec lenteur.

Ses poings se crispèrent sur les draps et son corps se cambra légèrement. La langue de Draco remonta le long de la hampe et recueillis les quelques goutes de semences qui perlaient déjà suçotant un peu le gland rougi.

- Dray... Ce n'était qu'un souffle mais ce souffle fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Draco.

Il présenta trois doigts à Harry que ce dernier s'empressa de prendre en bouche les yeux brillants d'anticipation. Il les lécha avec avidité et urgence. Un véritable appel à la luxure pensa le blond qui se retenait de le prendre violemment même s'il savait que le brun adorait ça. Quand les doigts furent suffisamment humides, Draco les retira de sa bouche. Alors qu'il prenait le sexe du brun totalement en bouche lui arrachant un cri, il introduisit un doigt dans l'anneau de chair.

Le corps du survivant se cambra sous la vague de plaisir qui prit possession de lui. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas senti le corps de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin de cette douce chaleur, de cette union. Draco suçait, léchait, aspirait, mordillait tout en continuant à le préparer avec ses doigts agiles. Il faisait des va et vient et des mouvements de ciseaux avec deux de ses doigts. Quand il toucha la glande sensible en Harry, le brun poussa un cri de plaisir et bougea le bassin cherchant plus de contact.

Le serpentard ajouta un troisième doigt pour achever la préparation. Il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais il ne voulait pas que Harry ait mal. Il voulait lui donner du plaisir, et rien que ça. Le brun était le seul à qui Draco donnait beaucoup. Le blond avait toujours prit sans rien donner avant sa relation avec le survivant. Le gryffondor lui avait apprit à partager, à aimer, à prendre soin de l'autre.

- Draco s'il te plaît... Souffla brun en venant à la rencontre des doigts inquisiteurs...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Ry chéri... Répondit le blond en haussant un sourcil.

- Toi... Prends moi...

Le blond continua à torturer Harry qui n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante sous lui. Le brun venait d'oublier tout ce qui n'était pas Draco. Il se sentait comme sur un nuage. Il avait l'impression de voler, que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Un sentiment de protection fort qui rendait son abandon plus beau et plus pur encore. Le serpentard avait toujours su comment lui faire tourner la tête et lui faire tout oublier. Il poussa un cri de plaisir et son corps trembla violemment. Il sanglotait presque sous le besoin urgent de sentir le sexe du blond en lui.

- Dray... Plus... Je t'en supplie...

Le blond retira ses doigts et remonta lentement en laissant errer sa langue le long du torse de Harry. Quand il fut à hauteur, il s'empara de ses lèvres alors qu'il le pénétrait avec une lenteur presque barbare. Le gryffondor enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du blond et s'empala brusquement. Ils poussèrent tout deux un cri de plaisir suivit d'un soupir de bien être. Ils fermèrent les yeux quelques secondes pour se laisser envahir par la sensation de ne faire qu'un. Le serpentard entremêla leurs doigts et débuta un va et vient lent et profond.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter. C'était intense, envoutant, troublant. Les coups de reins étaient tendres et doux. Ils étaient fébriles, ils se redécouvraient en douceur. Ils se sentaient bien, à leurs places. Ils ne faisaient qu'un, ils fusionnaient. Leurs magies crépitaient dans la pièce.

Une brume d'un blanc pur et lumineux flottait autour d'eux, s'infiltrant dans leurs corps. Rapidement, les hanches de Harry se mirent en mouvement, elles venaient à la rencontre des coups de reins de Draco. Le blond accéléra la cadence et frappa violemment la prostate du gryffondor qui cria de plaisir. Il tenait des propos incohérent et disait des mots tout à fait indécents en fouchelangue rendant le serpentard totalement fou.

Les coups de butoirs se firent puissants, saccadés. Se sentant proche de la libération, le serpentard empoigna la hampe de Harry et imprima le même rythme que ses coups de reins.

- Harry !

- Draco !

Ils hurlèrent leurs noms alors qu'ils se libéraient en même temps. Leurs magies explosèrent faisant vibrer les murs sous le choc. Une partie de la magie de Harry entra en Draco alors qu'une partie de celle du blond imprégnait le brun. Le blond retomba doucement sur le torse de Harry. Ils étaient haletants et en sueur. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, le brun enroula ses bras autour du cou du serpentard. Quand le blond voulut se retirer, Harry resserra la prise autour de ses hanches et chuchota...

- Non... Restes encore un peu... s'il te plaît...

Draco hocha la tête et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il connaissait le brun et savait qu'il en avait besoin. Harry aimait le sentir quelques temps en lui après l'explosion. Il avait l'impression d'être encore plus protéger, d'être important. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retira, se glissa sous les draps et attira Harry contre lui. Très rapidement, ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond et dépourvu de rêves, leurs poitrines se levant et s'abaissant sur un même rythme.

Sur l'arbre, Edward haletait, l'image du couple faisant l'amour avec autant de passion lui avait fait voir des étoiles. Il était venu dans son pantalon sans même se toucher. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, d'aussi bandant, d'aussi érotique. Il était jaloux de l'osmose qui régnait entre Harry et Draco. L'odeur de Harry l'envoutait.

À la seconde où il l'avait vu, il avait compris son erreur. Bella Swan n'était pas sa compagne. Il continua d'observer le couple encore un moment puis disparut dans la nuit. Il devait réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il mette fin à sa relation avec Bella qui ne rimait à rien. Carlisle et Alice avaient raison finalement, il regrettait de plus en plus de ne pas les avoir écouté à l'époque. Depuis qu'il était avec elle, ils avaient eu tellement d'ennuis. La jeune femme était sa chanteuse et normalement, le vampire tue sa chanteuse ou s'en éloigne. Il n'entame pas une relation amoureuse avec elle.

Quand les premiers rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers les rideaux, Draco se réveilla. Il sentait le corps chaud de Harry contre le sien, leurs jambes entremêlées. Le brun dormait encore insouciant. Il l'observa quelques instants en souriant. Il était si beau ainsi, un ange tombé du ciel. Ses traits étaient détendus, son visage était doux. Il était comme innocent et inconscient de toutes les horreurs de ce monde. Il ne se lassait pas d'observer le gryffondor. Il se demandait souvent comment ils en étaient venus à tellement se haïr à une époque. C'étaient-ils vraiment détestés ?

Plus les jours passaient et plus il était persuadé que leur soit disant haine n'était qu'une comédie. Il y avait toujours eu cette attraction entre eux. Ce qui les poussait à rechercher le contact de l'autre même dans des combats. Lors de leurs bagarres, ils avaient rarement utilisé leurs baguettes, préférant se battre à la moldu. Ils se plaquaient contre les murs, au sol, ils plongeaient leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Ils s'insultaient, se frappaient et se sentaient apaisés après ça. C'était violent, intense, excitant aussi.

Quand ils étaient séparés un long moment, comme pour les vacances scolaire par exemple, leurs retrouvailles étaient toujours plus violentes, plus sauvages. S'ils ne se voyaient pas une journée, alors ils devenaient invivables pour leur entourage. Un jour, Draco avait même mit une gifle à Pansy parce qu'elle avait insulté Harry et que le blond estimait qu'il était le seul à pourvoir insulter le survivant de cette façon.

Le blond secoua doucement la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées. Il regarda encore une fois le survivant qui dormait toujours et laissa fleurir un sourire attendrit sur ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Harry en laissant errer ses doigts sur le torse délicatement bronzé. Le survivant poussa un petit soupir de bien être et commença à papillonner des yeux. Bientôt, il laissa voir ses orbes vertes et envoutantes. Il fit un large sourire à Draco et l'embrassa doucement pour le saluer...

- Lut Dray...

- Salut beau brun. Bien dormi ?

- Toujours quand je suis avec toi...

- Merci pour ce magnifique compliment Ry chéri mais tu sais très bien que les Malfoy sont parfaits...

- C'est ça ! On va prendre une douche ?

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire sous la douche chéri ?

- Rien du tout. Il est déjà tard et si on se dépêche pas, on va être en retard...

Le blond poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et suivit Harry à salle de bain. Finalement, il ne put s'empêcher de chauffer le survivant et ils firent encore l'amour. Le blond prit le brun violemment contre la paroi de la cabine de douche le faisant hurler de plaisir. Ils durent s'habiller en vitesse et prendre quelques pains au lait et muffins que Winky avait préparé parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner. Ils attrapèrent leurs sacs de cours et se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur voiture. Le blond roula à une allure folle persuadé qu'ils étaient vraiment en retard.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se garaient devant le lycée et étaient finalement en avance. Il n'y avait pas une seule voiture sur le parking. Ils regardèrent l'heure sur leurs téléphones portables et grognèrent en même temps... Dobby.

Le petit elfe avait trafiqué leur réveil pour être sûr qu'ils soient à l'heure. Ils avaient donc plus d'une demi heure d'avance. Draco s'installa à une table de pique nique pendant qu'Harry allait leur chercher deux cafés au distributeur du lycée.

Le blond était assit à califourchon sur le banc de la table et Harry prit place entre ses jambes quand il revint avec les cafés. Ils prirent une gorgée du liquide brûlant et grignotèrent ce qu'ils avaient emporté de la maison. Draco avait enroulé un de ses bras autour de la taille du brun et ils se donnaient quelques baisers de temps en temps. Ils furent rejoint au bout de quelques minutes par Éric, Angela et Annabelle qui leurs jetèrent des regards surpris.

- Salut ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda le jeune homme en souriant.

- Super... Répondit Draco.

- Vous êtes ensembles ? Interrogea Angela sous le regard étonné d'Annabelle qui se demandait la même chose.

- Non... On a été ensemble et disons que de temps à autre, on passe encore la nuit ensemble. Pour se détendre, relâcher la pression. On a toujours eu une relation un peu particulière. Dit Harry en souriant au couple et à la jeune femme.

- Oh... Je vois... Rétorqua Éric.

Ils prirent des muffins et des pains au lait que Draco leur proposa et ils commencèrent à discuter. Le couple et Annabelle expliquèrent qu'ils avaient commencé à lire certains des livres qu'ils leur avaient donné. Qu'ils trouvaient ça très intéressant. Ils parlèrent longuement des différentes créatures magiques. En particulier des Phoenix qui fascinaient totalement les deux jeunes femmes. Harry leur promis de tenter de faire venir Fumseck quand il aurait un peu de temps pour qu'elles puissent en voir un en vrai. Les jeunes femmes étaient ravies. Les élèves arrivaient peu à peu et observaient le groupe n'osant approcher ou leur parler.

Après quelques instants, quatre élèves trouvèrent le courage d'approcher du groupe pour se mêler à leur conversation. Il y avait Jessica Stanley, Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton et Bella Swan. Ils se présentèrent et très vite et Jessica monopolisa le temps de parole. Cette fille était une vraie plaie et elle bavait allègrement sur la plupart des élèves du Lycée. Harry ne cessait de grimacer à chacune de ses paroles. Il détestait vraiment ce genre de fille. Après un moment, elle demanda.

- Vous êtes en couple ?

- Non. Répondit automatiquement Harry...

- Ry chéri, je suis irrésistible et tu ne résistes pas à mon corps parfait tu le sais...

- Mais oui mon Dray adoré. Je sais... Les Malfoy sont magnifiques, ils sont parfaits, ce sont des dieux au pieu et blablabla.

- Oses dire que je suis pas un dieu du sexe Potter !

- Ah, je passe de Ry chéri à Potter. Serais tu vexé Drakichou ?

- Arrêtes avec ce surnom, il me rappel face de Bulldog et je crois que je vais être malade. Rétorqua le blond en frissonnant de dégoût.

- Ouais bah c'est pas toi qui a surpris Crabbe et Goyle en pleine action dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! S'exclama Harry en grimaçant et en faisant semblant de vomir.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui ! Ils sont en couple et en plus ils jouent pas à la bataille explosive !

- Oh My Dray ! L'image mentale. J'vais être malade vite trouver un truc agréable... Oui ! Toi et moi cette nuit et toi hurlant mon nom...

- Tu vas me le payer Blondie !

- De quelle façon Raven ? Ça inclus un lit, des menottes et ton corps de rêve ?

Jessica et Bella arboraient de belles teintes vermeils, Mike avait soudain très chaud, Tyler arborait une grimace de dégoût et quitta très vite le groupe, quant à Angela, Annabelle et Éric, ils étaient mort de rire. Draco lui arborait un petit air rêveur et Harry un sourire moqueur. Leurs amis avaient très vite compris que le duo aimait la provocation. Angie regarda Jess et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner. Après tout, cette commère le méritait largement.

- Bah alors Jessica, ça va pas ? T'es toute rouge ?

- Euh... Bah... C'est à dire... Balbutia la concernée.

- L'image de Harry et moi dans un lit est bien trop sexy pour elle... Ça lui donne des chaleurs c'est tout... Faut dire qu'on est tellement bandant...Si tu veux une nuit de sexe torride c'est quand tu veux chérie... Tu pourras plus te passer de nous après ça...

Jessica vira carrément cramoisie et quitta rapidement le groupe. Draco avait enfin réussi à faire fuir cette idiote. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'exclama dramatiquement...

- Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'elle ne nous laisserait jamais respirer...

- Mais... Sinon... Vous avez déjà... Enfin à trois... Demanda Mike.

- Pourquoi ? Intéressé beau blond ? Demanda Harry charmeur...

- Euh...

- D'accord, je vois... Un indécis. Tu es puceau et tu hésites entre Bi, homo ou hétéro.

Mike baissa la tête et se mit à rougir. Harry d'humeur taquine, se leva, approcha du blond, colla sa bouche contre son oreille et susurra _« viens chez nous ce soir, si tu en as le courage »_. Il passa sa langue sur le lobe de l'oreille de Mike qui se mit à gémir pitoyablement.

Ensuite, il tourna les talons, attrapa la main de Draco et ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment pour gagner leur première salle de cours. Ils étaient suivis par Éric et Angela qui commençaient par la Chimie, comme eux. Anabelle était partie s'installer à son bureau à l'accueil du lycée. Le quatuor prit place à une table de quatre et reprirent la discussion qu'ils avaient entamé avant d'être dérangé par les autres.

La matinée passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Les cours se succédaient et étaient plutôt intéressants pour le moment. Le groupe avait passé son temps entre prendre des notes, discuter et rire. Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, le quatuor s'installa ensemble à la cafétéria. Ils furent rejoint par Anabelle qui pour une fois ne mangerait pas seule. Mike, Bella, Jessica et Tyler prirent une autre table. Jessica ne cessait de jeter des regards vers eux.

Elle chuchotait tout un tas de chose à Tyler qui ouvrait exagérément les yeux, comme choqué. Il était évident qu'elle racontait des choses peu flatteuses sur eux. Mike se leva pour allé se servir un plateau et passa à proximité de leur table. Il hésita un instant et finalement, il glissa un mot devant Harry et continua sa route. Le brun haussa un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation de Draco et déplia le papier. Il lut le mot et le tendit à Draco.

_« Tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure ? »_

Ils se jetèrent un regard entendu et arborèrent un large sourire. Ils allaient avoir un nouveau jouet. Alors que Mike approchait de leur table avec son plateau, Harry mit une chaise entre Draco et lui et fit signe au blond d'approcher. Mike se figea incertain puis vint prendre place entre les deux sorciers. Dès qu'il fut assis, le gryffondor posa une main sur sa cuisse et le caressa doucement se rapprochant toujours un peu plus d'une partie sensible de son anatomie. Le serpentard lui, se pencha à son oreille et susurra.

- Dis moi Mike... Tu sais où on habite n'est ce pas ?

Le moldu, certain de ne pouvoir faire confiance à sa voix, hocha la tête pour dire qu'il savait où le duo vivait. Après tout, toute la ville le savait. Draco reprit alors la parole.

- Alors... Viens ce soir disons... à 19 h. Tu dîneras avec nous et ensuite... Et bien... Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu ne pourras plus jamais oublier cette nuit chéri...

Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Mike qui dû se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

Plus loin, un groupe d'adolescent regardait vers leur table avec les yeux écarquillés. Ils commencèrent à parler entre eux. Ce fut un grand costaud qui entama la conversation d'une humeur joyeuse qui contrastait étrangement avec sa carrure impressionnante.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont dépuceler Newton ?

- Je sais pas mais ils ont l'air sérieux. Répondit une magnifique blonde.

- En tout cas, c'est clair qu'ils ont des rapports entre eux. Leurs odeurs sont mélangées et ils sentent le sexe. Rétorqua une petite brune aux allures de fée en retroussant son petit nez.

L'un d'entre eux grogna et les quatre autres braquèrent leurs regards sur lui.

- Qu'est ce que t'as Edward ? Interrogea un garçon blond en grimaçant.

- C'est rien Jasper. C'est juste que quand j'ai vu Harry. J'ai compris que je m'étais trompé avec Bella. Hier soir j'ai été observer Harry et je les ai vu Draco et lui et ils jouaient pas aux cartes, tu peux me croire.

- Oh mon dieu ! Tu veux dire que tu as vu... Commença Alice avant d'être interrompu par Edward...

- Oui. Et c'était vraiment très... Y a même pas de mots pour le décrire.

La groupe continua de discuter. La plupart des élèves observaient Draco, Harry et Mike. Le brun avait passé une main dans le pantalon de Mike et caressait lentement son érection. Ce dernier tentait comme il pouvait de ne rien laissé paraître mais ses joues rouges et son regard brillant et un peu perdu parlaient pour lui. Il se raccrocha à la table alors qu'il venait d'éjaculer dans la main de Harry. Le survivant se pencha et susurra à son oreille _« c'est juste un avant goût de ce qui t'attends ce soir chéri »_.

Angela et Éric, qui étaient à la même table, souriaient malicieusement et Annabelle arborait une belle teinte rouge brique. Puis, l'heure de retourner en cours arriva et ils quittèrent la cafétéria. Ils avaient Histoire. Ils s'y dirigèrent rapidement et s'installèrent tous les cinq à proximité les uns des autres alors que la secrétaire avait regagné son poste à l'accueil. Draco et Harry côte à côte. Mike à une table proche d'Harry et Éric et Angela devant le duo de sorcier. Les sorciers soupirèrent de soulagement quand ils réalisèrent que le professeur n'avait rien à voir avec Binns.

Le fantôme avait le don de faire dormir tout le monde. Il avait même réussi à endormir Granger trois fois ce qui était un véritable exploit quand on connaissait la jeune femme. Le cours était vraiment intéressant. Ils prirent une foule de notes et quand la cloche de fin de cours retentit, ils quittèrent rapidement la classe pour se diriger vers le gymnase.

Les deux heures de sports passèrent très vite. Ils étaient très doués et nombre d'élèves étaient un peu jaloux. Le coach était agréablement surpris et ne cessa de leur proposer d'intégrer une équipe mais ils refusèrent toutes les propositions en bloc. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour tout ça. Quand les deux heures prirent fin, comme c'était leur dernier cours, ils regagnèrent leur maison. Ils avaient pas mal de choses à faire avant l'arrivée du moldu.

Une fois sur place, ils prirent rapidement un encas et se dirigèrent vers une grande pièce qui se trouvait après le salon. Elle était cachée aux yeux de tous. Seul les personnes qu'ils autorisaient à le faire pouvaient pénétrer à l'intérieur. Ils l'avaient transformé en salle d'entraînement et de duel sorcier. Au centre s'étendait une large plateforme de duel. Les murs étaient couverts de dagues, poignards, épées, fouets, arcs, arbalètes etc. Il y avait trois armoires emplies de potions, baumes, onguents et livres. Une large table sur laquelle étaient disposées des bouteilles d'eaux et des barres chocolatées. Ils ne regardaient même plus l'aménagement de la salle. Ils y étaient habitués.

Ils vivaient à Forks depuis un moment et c'étaient décidés à s'inscrire au Lycée quand le Shérif local était passé chez eux plusieurs fois s'inquiétant de voir deux jeunes hommes vivant seul et n'étant pas scolarisé. Deux jours plus tard, ils s'inscrivaient au Lycée local et deux semaines après, ils commençaient l'école. Ils s'échauffèrent et se mirent en place pour un duel. Très vite, les sorts fusèrent. Ils paraient, esquivaient, repoussaient. Tout allait vraiment très vite.

Après une heure, ils passèrent au duel à l'épée que Draco dominait un peu. Il avait appris le combat à l'épée dès 4 ans et son père n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui. Lucius n'avait jamais été connu pour sa clémence. Ils terminèrent avec une séance d'arts martiaux que Harry domina puis prirent une douche rapide et se changèrent. S'il osait venir, Mike allait bientôt arriver.

Les elfes avaient été prévenus et ne se montreraient pas. Alors qu'ils regagnaient le salon, ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Les coups étaient timides et ils eurent un petit sourire satisfait. Finalement, Mike avait une once de courage derrière sa timidité.

Le brun fit signe à Draco de s'asseoir et alla ouvrir. Il se retrouva face à un Mike timide et rougissant. Il lui fit un sourire, l'attrapa par son Tee-shirt et tira pour l'attirer à lui. Il claqua ensuite la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pieds et invita le blond à le suivre d'un geste de la main. Ce dernier lui emboita le pas, légèrement hésitant. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et le serpentard prit la parole. Harry savait déjà ce que son ami avait en tête. C'était le même petit jeu qui les avait conduit dans un lit quelques mois plus tôt.

- C'est bien que tu ais osé venir Mike... Avant les choses sérieuses, on va faire plus ample connaissances tu veux bien ?

- Euh... Oui... Répondit le jeune homme légèrement tendu.

- Ok. On t'explique le Deal, on pose une question, tu réponds et tu en poses une à ton tour. On a droit à un joker...

- D'accord... Le ton était un peu incertain.

- Ok. Commençons. Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? Demanda Draco entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Euh... Oui. Jessica puisque on est un peu sorti ensemble mais c'était pas...génial. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Apaisant l'ambiance tendue.

- Presque 7 ans... Tu as toujours vécu ici ? Interrogea Harry pour achever de détendre Mike.

- Oui. Mes parents vivaient aussi ici depuis tout petit. Vous avez toujours été aussi proche ?

- Et bien... Pendant 5 ans on a été ennemi. On se cognait dessus, on s'insultait. Puis Harry m'a aidé. Y a quelques mois, mon père m'a séquestré dans le manoir familial au cours de l'été. Il était vraiment violent. Harry en a entendu parlé et il est venu me délivrer. On a réalisé qu'on c'était jamais vraiment détesté. Que nos combats étaient une façon d'avoir des contacts. On est devenu ami, puis on est sorti ensemble et on est redevenu amis et amants occasionnels. Tu as déjà eu une expérience sexuelle ?

- Euh... Non... Enfin pas avant ce que Harry... Il ne termina pas sa phrase gêné et enchaîna avec une question. Vous avez eu votre première fois ensemble ?

- Pour Draco non et pour moi, oui... Tu t'es même jamais masturbé ?

- Non... Vous avez déjà eu des rapports sexuels à plusieurs... Enfin je veux dire avec d'autres personnes que vous deux ensemble.

- Tu veux dire, est ce qu'avant ce qu'on t'as proposé on a déjà intégré quelqu'un à nos parties de jambes en l'air ? Demanda Draco taquin...

Mike hocha la tête en rougissant légèrement.

- Oui... Assez souvent d'ailleurs. Homme ou femme... Tu te souviens la nuit torride avec Snape mon Ry adoré ?

- Comment oublié une nuit avec toi et Snape ! Vous êtes des... Bref, mon magnifique postérieur s'en est souvenu pendant des jours. Tu as déjà fait des rêves érotiques te mettant en scène avec un ou plusieurs hommes ?

- Oui... Une seule fois. Répondit le moldu en pensant au rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente mettant en scène lui et ses deux hôtes. Qui est ce Snape dont vous parlez ?

- Notre prof de chimie au pensionnat... Tu as déjà fantasmé sur un ou une prof ?

- Oui... Mon prof d'anglais au collège... Comment avez vous comprit que vous étiez Bi ?

- Et bien on est Bi mais plus fortement attiré par les hommes. Moi je l'ai compris à 13 ans quand j'ai commencé à mater le postérieur de Draco et de mon prof de sports et que j'ai essayé de m'imaginer ce que cachait Snape sous ses blouses noires...

- Moi je l'ai toujours su... Enfin je crois... à 11 ans je faisais déjà des cochonneries avec Blaise et Théo dans le dortoir... à 14 ans me suis tapé la plupart des filles et garçons du pensionnat et à 15 ans et demi j'étais élu Dieu du Sexe de ce même pensionnat...

- Tu t'es tapé Nott et Zabini ?

- Oui et dois je te rappeler que même si je t'ai dépucelé tu avais déjà joué assez souvent avec Thomas et Finnigan...

- Bah Dean est venu me rejoindre une fois sous la douche après l'entraînement de basket et à part quelques caresses ça a pas été très loin. Seamus c'est glissé dans mon lit une nuit et m'a fait une pipe d'enfer... Ah oui et Collin est venu m'en tailler une aussi dans les douches après un match. Enfin, ta bouche est bien meilleure que les leurs mon Dray chéri... Tu as peur pour ce soir Mike ?

- Un peu... Vous avez l'air d'avoir de l'expérience alors que moi non et ça fait un peu peur... Vous comptiez vraiment vous faire Jessica ?

- Non ! Elle on voulait juste la faire fuir. Cette fille est une calamité... Bon... Stoppons le jeu et allons manger... On pourra continuer à faire connaissance à table.. Déclara Harry.

Draco guida Mike à la table pendant que Harry allait chercher ce qu'avait préparé les elfes. Il revint rapidement avec les plats et les posa sur la table. Le serpentard avait déjà servit un verre de vin à Mike mais pas n'importe quel vin, du vin elfique. Le jeune moldu allait très vite avoir très chaud.

Ils débutèrent leur repas tout en discutant. Le gryffondor et le serpentard parlèrent un peu de leurs années Poudlard. De leurs années de haines, de leurs combats légendaires. Le moldu leur raconta un peu la vie à Forks, ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant dans le coin. Il n'osa pas parler de la vie infernale qu'il avait chez lui avec un père violent et une mère soumise. Bien qu'il soit timide, le blond était assez agréable et la soirée était chaleureuse.

Puis, il arrivait à se détendre un peu avec eux. Il n'avait jamais parler aussi facilement avec qui que ce soit. Il avait l'impression de les connaître depuis toujours. Quand le repas se termina. Ils se levèrent tranquillement et l'ambiance devint subitement tendue. Mike semblait avoir peur. Il dansait d'un pieds sur l'autre semblant ne pas savoir quoi faire de son corps. Il était fasciné par ses pieds et arborait une magnifique teinte vermeil.

Harry approcha lentement du jeune homme, l'attira à lui et scella leurs lèvres. Il passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres closes de Mike qui s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Leurs langues entrèrent en contact et ils goutèrent la saveur le l'autre. Le gryffondor dominait largement le baiser. Il fit jouer leurs langues de manière sensuelle. Jamais personne n'avait embrassé Mike de cette façon et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Draco, qui c'était glissé derrière lui, déposa des petits baisers sur sa nuque le faisant gémir davantage. Bientôt, le baiser prit fin le laissant rouge et haletant. Il murmura un _« waouh »_ qui fit sourire les deux autres. Ils lui attrapèrent chacun une main et le guidèrent vers l'étage.

Très vite, ils furent dans la chambre de Harry. Les deux sorciers se déshabillèrent rapidement gardant uniquement leurs boxers et Mike rougit violemment face à leurs plastiques parfaites. Il se sentait si misérable et quelconque à côté d'eux. Il se demandait encore s'il était en plein rêve.

La nuit dernière, il avait très largement fantasmé sur les deux jeunes hommes. Quand son rêve mouillé lui revint en tête, il se mit à rougir un peu plus. Les deux autres le regardaient avec des airs de prédateurs observant une proie savoureuse. Sur l'arbre proche de la fenêtre, Edward observait encore, il se faisait l'effet d'un pervers mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vérifier si les deux jeunes hommes allaient vraiment coucher avec Mike ou pas et visiblement, c'était bien partie pour.

Draco approcha du jeune homme et entreprit de défaire lentement les boutons de sa chemise. Harry déboutonna lentement le jean de Mike et le fit glisser le long des jambes musclées pour l'ôter. Le moldu leva un pied après l'autre pour finir de l'enlever. Il tremblait doucement ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

Dès que sa chemise fut ouverte, il put sentir les lèvres de Draco qui exploraient chaque centimètre carré de son torse le faisant frissonner. Le blond mordilla doucement ses tétons qui durcirent. Alors que le serpentard continuait sa torture, Harry posa ses lèvres sur l'érection douloureuse de Mike à travers le tissus de son boxer et le moldu ne put retenir un petit gémissement. Il sentait le souffle chaud du brun sur son érection vibrante et c'était merveilleux. Il ferma les yeux, il avait autant peur qu'il était excité.

Il allait avoir sa première fois avec deux hommes. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginé ça. Parce que, bien que la peur soit présente, il n'avait aucune envie de reculer. Il sentit les doigts du brun jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer et frôler le bout de son érection tandis que Draco jouait avec le lobe de son oreille. Son boxer suivit le même chemin que son jean et son érection fut libérée. Il soupira de bien être, elle devenait vraiment douloureuse bloquée dans son boxer.

Les deux autres reculèrent un instant pour observer son corps et émirent des sifflements satisfaits le faisant encore rougir. Il détestait cette timidité qui le faisait sans cesse rougir. Les deux sorciers le trouvaient adorable. Ils reprirent leurs places et il ferma les yeux se laissant aller aux sensations nouvelles qui s'emparaient de lui.

- Ouvres les yeux et regardes ce que va te faire Harry beau blond...

Le souffle de Draco contre son oreille et ses paroles le firent frissonner et il trembla d'anticipation. Il ouvrit les yeux comme hypnotisé par les paroles entendues laissant voir ses orbes bleues assombries par le désir et baissa un peu la tête pour voir ce que Harry faisait.

Le brun déposa un baiser sur son gland rougit et laissa courir sa langue dessus pour recueillir les quelques goutes de semences qui perlaient déjà. Il ne put détacher son regard de cette scène excitante. De ses doigts agiles, le brun joua avec les bourses pleines alors que sa langue chaude, humide et taquine remontait le long de son sexe érigé. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sensuel et érotique. Le brun était un véritable appel à la luxure. Il se crispa légèrement sous les sensations qui affluaient.

Les deux jeunes hommes lui faisaient découvrir des sensations nouvelles et incroyables. Si ça continuait, il allait venir, il ne voulait pas, c'était trop rapide. Il poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé quand Harry prit son désir en bouche. Il sentait cette bouche chaude qui imprimait un va et vient soutenu et cette langue taquine qui s'enroulait autour de son sexe avec grâce et sensualité. Le brun suçait sa verge chaude comme la plus savoureuse des friandises. Il tremblait violemment, ses jambes étaient molles.

Derrière lui, Draco déposait des baisers dans son cou et laissait courir ses doigts sur son torse en pinçant ses tétons, prêt à le retenir au moment de l'explosion. Mike haleta, il n'en pouvait plus...

- Je... Je vais...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Il se répandit dans la bouche de Harry par vague et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Il fut retenu par les bras puissants de Draco. Le brun avala jusqu'à la dernière goute du liquide nacré et le nettoya lentement avec sa langue.

Ensuite, il se releva et l'embarqua dans un baiser à couper le souffle lui faisant découvrir sa propre saveur avant de s'éloigner. Le serpentard mena Mike vers le lit et le jeta dessus. La chaleur monta encore d'un cran. Harry et lui rejoignirent rapidement le jeune homme. Ils s'embrassèrent et s'ôtèrent mutuellement leurs boxers en se caressant délicatement. Mike, qui se remettait à peine de son orgasme foudroyant, le premier de sa vie, se sentit durcir de nouveau. Le couple qui se caressait devant lui était tout simplement bandant. Il voyait leurs langues qui dansaient ensembles, leurs corps qui se frottaient, leurs mains qui s'exploraient.

Il entendait leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements parfois indécents. Le brun émettait des sifflements hypnotiques, aphrodisiaques. Draco jeta un oeil sur lui et vit très vite qu'il était de nouveau excité. Il s'approcha de lui, tel un prédateur, laissa courir sa langue sur son torse et l'embrassa lentement alors qu'il prenait place entre ses jambes que Mike n'avait pas conscience d'avoir écarté pour lui facilité l'accès. Le blond se frotta à lui, leurs virilités entrèrent en contact lui arrachant un petit cri.

Harry se plaça derrière Draco et déposa des baisers légers comme des plumes le long de sa colonne vertébrale en continuant à tenir des propos plus salaces les uns que les autres en fourchelangue. Le corps de Draco fut parcourut de frissons. Il adorait quand son griffon faisait ça.

- Prêt pour le deuxième round Mike ? Interrogea Draco en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Certain que sa voix ne tiendrait pas, il hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Il venait aussi de comprendre que les deux autres l'avaient fait venir rapidement dès le début pour avoir ce deuxième round.

Le blond se détacha de lui le faisant grogner de frustration. Il fut rapidement remplacé par Harry qui lui présenta trois doigts. Perdu dans cette ambiance luxurieuse, il les lécha avidement sans même réfléchir. Le brun fit courir sa langue le long de son torse alors qu'il humidifiait toujours les doigts. Le gryffondor mordilla ses tétons avant de poursuivre sa descente.

Il fit une nouvelle pause au niveau du nombril et mima l'acte sexuel avec sa langue. Il ôta ses doigts de la bouche de Mike et les fit glisser le long de son corps brûlant de désir et de plaisir. Mike se cambra sous lui en gémissant. Il approcha un doigt de l'intimité inviolée et commença à la titiller doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Draco, qui était passait derrière Harry, écarta doucement ses fesses et commença à le préparer avec sa langue alors que le survivant entrait un premier doigt dans l'intimité de Mike.

Le moldu se crispa un peu sous lui et il prit son sexe en bouche pour le distraire. Le blond aux yeux bleus poussa un cri de plaisir alors que le doigt de Harry allait et venait en lui. Quand il commença à se tortiller pour avoir plus de contact, le brun ajouta un deuxième doigt qui passa presque inaperçu. Il fit des mouvements de va et vient et des mouvements de ciseau pour détendre l'anneau de chair en même temps qu'il continuait à le distraire efficacement avec sa bouche.

Mike n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante entre ses mains. Harry poussa un cri de plaisir qui envoya des vibrations dans la hampe dressée de Mike qui cria à son tour. Le serpentard venait de toucher la prostate du brun. Le gryffondor ajouta un troisième doigt et imprima des mouvements plus profonds, plus violents, plus rapides. Il trouva très vite la glande sensible du blond qui poussa un véritable hurlement de plaisir qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir laissé échapper.

Maintenant, Mike venait à la rencontre des doigts de Harry. Il bougeait les hanches de manière indécentes et se cambrait. Il gémissait, il criait et sanglotait presque tant le plaisir était intense mais le brun attendait un moment bien précis...

- S'il te plaît Harry... Pleurnicha Mike qui n'en pouvait plus...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Mike ? Interrogea Harry en cessant sa fellation..

Mike rougit un peu, il n'osait pas dire le mot. Tout était tellement nouveau pour lui. Tout en continuant à faire allé et venir ses doigts. Harry remonta et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il lui susurra...

- Dis moi clairement ce que tu veux. Ce ne sont que des mots...

- Toi... Répondit Mike.

- Tu m'as déjà alors que veux tu de plus...

Mike tremblait, gémissait, il voulait plus et pourtant, les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Il était tellement timide et il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de langage cru. Pouvait il vraiment dire ces mots là ? Draco continuait à préparer Harry avec tendresse mais le brun était déjà prêt et le lui fit savoir très vite. Il n'aimait pas vraiment quand ça traînait en longueur.

- Draco ! Je suis prêt ! Prends moi, maintenant !

Le langage cru de Harry sembla détendre un peu Mike parce qu'il parvint à murmurer...

- S'il te plaît... Prends moi...

Le brun lui offrit un large sourire et ôta lentement ses doigts le faisant grogner de frustration. Il plaça son sexe à l'entrée de l'intimité inviolée et lui chuchota.

- Tu vas avoir mal au début. N'hésites pas à le dire, ne caches pas ta douleur et ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne durera pas...

En guise de réponse, Mike hocha la tête. La peur était légèrement présente mais l'envie de sentir le brun en lui, de se sentir plein effaçait tout. Harry commença à le pénétrer lentement et le blond se sentit comme déchiré en deux. Ça faisait mal et il n'hésita pas à le dire.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et Harry la recueillit avec sa langue. Il murmura sa douleur et le brun le rassura en lui susurrant des mots tendres tout en caressant doucement son érection pour le distraire. Quand il fut entré jusqu'à la garde, il cessa tout mouvement. Il continua son va et vient sur le sexe érigé de Mike pour faire revenir le plaisir.

Il le masturba doucement pour le détendre, il savait à quel point cette première fois était importante et souhaitait que le blond en garde un bon souvenir. Draco était entré en Harry et attendait aussi que Mike soit prêt car le moindre mouvement de sa part ferait que le brun bougerait aussi et par extension, Mike souffrirait. Petit à petit, le moldu commença à se détendre, des petits gémissements sortaient de sa bouche. La douleur refluait lentement laissant revenir le plaisir.

Après un moment, Mike ondula des hanches et Harry entama un mouvement de va et vient d'une lenteur affolante. Il voulait attendre que la douleur disparaisse totalement pour y allé plus fort. Derrière lui, Draco suivait le même rythme. C'était Harry qui contrôlait. Le brun toucha la prostate de Mike qui se cambra en serrant les poings sur les draps. Il cherchait une chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Il trouva les doigts de Harry qui s'entremêlèrent aux siens.

- Encore... Souffla le blond...

Il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir ouvert la bouche tant il était loin. Harry recommença encore et encore, toujours aussi lentement. Mike ferma les yeux, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa première fois soit si intense et tendre à la fois.

Ses deux amants étaient à son écoute et prenaient leur temps pour ne pas le blesser. Il sentait comme une douce chaleur et des picotements qui traversaient son corps. Il voyait des paillettes colorées et brillantes qui imprégnaient son corps mais peut être était ce une illusion. Il y avait tant de douceur dans leurs gestes et leurs paroles. Le rythme lent du brun devint peu à peu frustrant.

Il commença à gémir et à réclamer plus sans même s'en rendre compte. Les mots atteignaient ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir et il ne voulait pas les retenir. Il souhaitait juste lâcher prise, s'abandonner.

- Plus... Plus vite Harry... Plus fort...

- Ouvres les yeux, plonges ton regard dans le miens Mike...

Le blond obéit à l'ordre et le brun accéléra un peu le mouvement. Les coups de reins étaient plus profonds et ils atteignaient à chaque fois sa prostate meurtrie. Il ne retenait plus ses cris. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné la bataille. Il était très loins dans les limbes du plaisir et de la luxure. Il n'était plus conscient de ce qui n'était pas Harry et Draco.

Le brun augmenta encore la cadence et les coups de reins se firent puissants et saccadés. Il attrapa son sexe dressé et imprima le même rythme que ses coups de reins. Après quelques secondes de cette douce torture. Mike se cambra violemment et se rendit dans la main du brun par vague hurlant le prénom de son amant d'une voix rendue rauque par les cris. Jamais il n'avait autant crié de sa vie. Il se sentait si bien.

- Harry !

Il accrocha ses mains au dos du brun griffant légèrement la peau bronzée. Il flottait, il était comme dans du coton, des lumières dansaient devant ses yeux. Dans son esprit, c'était le blackout total. Sentant l'anneau de chair se resserrer et pulser autour de son sexe, le brun se répandit à son tour dans un râle rauque très rapidement suivit par Draco. Le blond se retira du brun qui se laissa retomber sur Mike, haletant et en sueur. Harry embrassa doucement le moldu, et se retira de l'antre chaude. Il roula sur le côté et fit face à Draco.

Les deux sorciers s'embrassèrent doucement, tendrement, langoureusement alors que Mike refaisait doucement surface. Il observa le couple qui s'embrassait et ressentit comme un manque.

Persuadé d'être rejeté par les deux garçons, il se glissa hors du lit avec difficulté et chercha ses vêtements du regard. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'il attrapait sa chemise en tremblant. Il avait vécu la plus belle première fois. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer vivre ça. Seulement, le rêve prenait fin, le couple allait le jeter, il le savait. Ils étaient tellement complices et complémentaires. Pourquoi s'encombreraient ils avec un blond timide comme lui ? Ils étaient magnifiques ensemble. Une deuxième larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il n'en ai conscience. Voyant ce qu'il faisait et l'état dans lequel il était, le serpentard soupira doucement.

Draco n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer ses sentiments et ses émotions mais il savait que Mike en aurait besoin. Ni Harry, ni lui n'avaient envie de jeter le moldu. Pour dire vrai, ils l'aimaient bien ce moldu. Il était adorable et attendrissant. Il se leva, lui attrapa la main et l'attira contre lui. Il essaya ses larmes avec ses pouces avant de lui donner un baiser tendre et doux et de le ramener dans le lit. Il installa le moldu entre Harry et lui fit un sourire.

- Restes... murmura t-il.

- Je... Je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda t-il timidement les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues rougies.

- Non, au contraire. Répondit Harry cueillant ses larmes avec sa langue.

- Ce qui c'est passé... C'était juste pour cette fois ? Demanda Mike qui se calmait peu à peu, heureux de ne pas se faire rejeter.

- Ça dépend de toi... Répondit calmement Harry... Tant qu'aucun de nous n'entre dans une relation sérieuse, on peut recommencer. Après, si l'un de nous trouve quelqu'un, les deux autres pourrons continuer s'ils veulent...

Mike leur fit un sourire et pour la première fois de la soirée, il prit l'initiative et donna un chaste baiser à chacun d'eux. Ils s'approchèrent d'avantage de lui, l'enserrant entre leur corps chauds et bientôt, ils s'endormirent tous les trois détendus et repus. Leurs respirations se calèrent sur un même rythme calme et régulier. Sur l'arbre face à la maison, Edward grogna légèrement et disparut dans la nuit.

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Laissez des reviews, sinon pas de chapitre.**

**A bientôt, MagaliHP et Cléo McPhee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut, voilà le troisième chapitre, merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, cela m'as fait à moi et Cléo très plaisir. Je suis désoler de ne pas avoir répondut aux reviews, j'ai eu à faire pas mal de choses et pas assez de temps pour vous, milles pardons.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Dehors, le temps était couvert et la pluie tombait. Il fit une grimace et referma les yeux quelques secondes. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la pluie. Il repensa à ce qui c'était passé avec Mike. Le blond leur avait donné toute sa confiance alors qu'ils auraient très bien pu l'abuser. Il c'était offert à eux avec une telle simplicité et il dormait là, entre eux, confiant et souriant légèrement dans son sommeil. Il espérait qu'il ne tombe pas amoureux d'eux sinon le choc serait rude quand Draco et lui trouveraient leurs compagnons respectifs. Mike Newton était un garçon timide et attachant, il lui rappelait parfois Neville, le gryffondor maladroit.

Il sentit le regard orageux de Draco sur lui et rouvrit les yeux. Leurs deux regards intenses se rencontrèrent et ils se sourirent avec tendresse. Le blond commença à faire courir ses doigts sur le torse de Mike alors que Harry déposait des baisers dans son cou. Draco aimait les réveils câlins. Il était toujours en forme le matin. Mike poussa des petits soupirs et se tortilla un peu dans son sommeil. Le serpentard, très en forme, laissa glisser sa langue le long du torse imberbe de Mike et regarda la virilité gonflée avec gourmandise. Il titilla le gland rougi avec sa langue et le mordilla un peu. Encore endormit, Mike poussa un gémissement et bougea les hanches doucement. Draco fit glisser sa langue le longue de la hampe dressée et engloutit entièrement le sexe éveillé du blond endormi.

Mike ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et poussa un petit cri rapidement étouffé par la bouche affamée de Harry. Il sentit une langue qui tentait de passer la barrière de ses lèvres et lui accorda l'accès. Sa langue entra en contact avec celle du brun le projetant dans un univers de sensations exquises. Elles se goutèrent, s'affrontèrent, jouèrent lentement, tendrement. Ils stoppèrent le baiser, haletant alors que Draco imprimait un mouvement soutenu avec sa bouche. Mike secouait doucement la tête de gauche à droite ne sachant plus trop à quel saint se vouer. Harry prit ses mains et entremêla ses doigts dans les siens. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se quittèrent plus jusqu'à ce que le blond se rende dans un cri rauque.

- Draco...

Une tête blonde émergea de sous le drap et fit chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le baiser fut fougueux et passionné.

- Bonjour beau gosse. Lança Draco en relâchant les lèvres de Mike.

- Euh...Bonjour. Rétorqua celui ci en rougissant violemment.

- Il est incroyable. On dirait toi au début Harry. On a fait des trucs de fou la nuit dernière et il rougit encore. Beaucoup trop innocent.

Harry émit un rire cristallin et déclara sensuellement.

- Je crois qu'avec nous, il restera pas innocent longtemps... Bon, si on allait prendre une douche...

- Humm.. Très tentant la douche Ry chérit. Puis, je te connais par coeur, ce sera forcément une douche coquine.

- Sûrement mais tu attendras avant de me prendre comme un sauvage.

Harry se leva, faisant fit de sa nudité et se dirigea vers la salle de bain laissant Mike et Draco seuls. Le serpentard se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Mike.

- Je crois que Harry va te laissé le prendre... Non, en fait, j'en suis sûr.

- Mais... je sais pas...

- Chut...Détends toi... Je te guiderai...

Draco se leva, tendit une main à Mike et l'attira vers la salle de bain. Harry avait mit l'eau à couler et les attendait de pieds ferme. Le serpentard poussa un Mike timide et hésitant dans la cabine de douche. Le brun approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement. Pendant ce temps, Draco lécha sensuellement les doigts de Mike et guida sa main vers le bas. Il fit pénétrer un des doigts du blond dans l'intimité de Harry, puis un deuxième.

- Imprime un va et vient et fait des petits mouvements de ciseau pour détendre l'entrée.

Mike obéit aux ordres que Draco lui soufflait dans l'oreille et Harry gémissait déjà. Le moldu était hypnotisé par les gémissements du petit brun. Le survivant était prêt, il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça mais il savait que si Dray guidait Mike, c'était parce que le jeune homme était nerveux et un peu effrayé. Il avait donc besoin du temps de la préparation pour se détendre et se calmer.

Sur l'ordre du serpentard, le moldu ajouta à troisième doigt et fit des mouvements de va et vient plus profonds. Les doigts butèrent plusieurs fois sur sa prostate et il poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Il repoussa doucement Mike et se mit à quatre pattes, les fesses relevées dans la cabine de douche. Il lui ordonna de le prendre. Draco guida le moldu derrière Harry, lui fit placer son sexe devant l'intimité du brun et poussa sur les fesses de Mike pour qu'il entre en une seule poussée. Le gryffondor poussa un cri de plaisir. Il aimait le sexe sauvage en général et Draco l'avait toujours comblé à se niveau là. Le serpentard s'accroupit prêt de Mike et lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Maintenant tu bouges... Et n'hésites pas. Harry préfère quand c'est rapide, profond et violent...

Le jeune homme obéit plus ou moins aux ordres et imprima un vas et vient rapide et soutenu. Il frappait de temps à autre la prostate de Harry qui gémissait doucement. Il n'était pas trop mauvais pour une première fois. Il aurait besoin d'entraînement mais c'était déjà pas mal. Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Mike pour se répandre dans l'intimité de Harry. Il se retira et baissa la tête un peu honteux et rouge comme une écrevisse en réalisant que le brun n'avait pas encore atteint la jouissance. Draco le rassura un moment puis finit par lui dire...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'occupe de Harry. Regardes et apprends...

Mike hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Draco releva Harry, l'embrassa fougueusement et le plaqua contre le mur de la cabine de douche avec violence. Ça rappelait les plaquages de leurs bagarres à Poudlard. Aussitôt, le brun releva les jambes et les enroula autour des hanches du serpentard. L'héritier Malfoy releva les fesses du survivant en les écartant doucement et le fit descendre le long de sa virilité éveillée. Lorsqu'il fut entré jusqu'à la garde, il plongea son regard dans celui de Harry et imprima des mouvements des va et vient rapides et violents. Il donnait des coups de butoir profonds et meurtrissait la prostate de Harry à chaque passage. Le brun se cambrait contre le mur et poussait des cris de plaisir totalement indécents, il sifflait.

En les regardant, Mike sentit le rouge monter à ses joues, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi... Beau... Bandant. Draco accéléra encore la cadence et ordonna à Mike de passer la main entre leurs deux corps pour masturber Harry. Le brun tendit une main et empoigna lui aussi la virilité de Mike qui était de nouveau éveillée. Le jeune homme approcha timide et accéda à l'ordre. Très vite, Harry se répandit en hurlant et Draco suivit en poussant un râle rauque. Entendant leur cri de jouissance, Mike jouit à son tour.

Le brun desserra ses jambes des hanches du serpentard, Draco le souleva en douceur et le reposa délicatement sur ses pieds. Ils finirent leur douche en se lavant les uns et les autres. Le blond, qui faisait à peut prêt la même taille que Mike, lui prêta des vêtements. Jamais le moldu n'avait été aussi classe. Il portait une chemise blanche, un jean noir et une veste de cuir noir. Draco avait également ordonné ses cheveux dans un style je sors d'une partie de jambes en l'air torride. Mike était réellement à tomber. Les vêtements couteux lui allaient comme un gant. Harry qui avait été prêt bien avant eux, c'était rendu dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il venait de tout poser sur la table quand les deux blonds pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Les trois garçons s'installèrent à la table et entamèrent le repas en silence. Mike demanda s'il pouvait se rendre au lycée dans la même voiture qu'eux et revenir le soir même vu que c'était le vendredi et que c'était le dernier jour de la semaine. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Il supportait de moins en moins la vie chez ses parents.

- Si tu veux mais ce weekend, en journée, on sera occupé... Répondit Draco...

- S'il passe beaucoup de temps avec nous... On devrait peut être lui dire Draco...

- Ok Harry mais pas avant ce soir.

Le brun hocha la tête. Ils prirent tous les trois leurs sacs de cours et montèrent dans la mustang noire. Au moment où la voiture démarrait, ils ne se doutaient pas que dans moins de cinq minutes, tout allait changer.

Ils arrivèrent sur le parking du lycée et se stationnèrent. Ce fut Draco qui repéra les sources de leurs futurs ennuis en premier...

- Oh Putain !

- Langage Dray !

- Regardes là bas Ry chérit...

- ET Mer...Credi ! Par tous les caleçons de Merlin et les chaudrons de Salazar comment elles ont fait pour nous retrouver ?

- Quel contrôle beau brun...

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Mike...

- Oh... Tu vas vite comprendre chéri... Répondirent les deux sorciers en même temps.

Ils sortirent tous trois de la voiture et à ce moment deux voix suraiguë retentirent sur le parking attirant tous les regards...

- LORD HARRY JAMES SIRIUS POTTER BLACK !

- LORD DRACO ANGELUS LUCIUS MALFOY !

- Nos noms complet... on est mal... glissa Harry à l'oreille de Draco alors que Mike regardait la rousse et la brune qui approchaient halluciné.

Le serpentard fit un sourire narquois et lança moqueur...

- Tiens... La belette femelle et le Bulldog ! Vous avez monté une association de chiennes nymphomanes en manque pour nous retrouver ?

- Ta gueule la fouine... Grogna la rousse.

- Ne parles pas à Draco de cette façon GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY !

- Comment as tu osé partir de cette façon ? On devait se fiancer Harry ! Maman avait déjà commencé à organiser le mariage.

- Putain Ginny ! Quels mots n'as tu pas compris dans... _« Je ne t'aime pas et je ne sortirai jamais avec toi parce que je suis Gay ! »_ c'est pas parce que ta mère et Ron te répètent depuis presque ta naissance que tu te marieras avec moi quand tu seras grande que c'est vrai ! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Et ! Je n'ai pas non plus à te donner les raisons de mon départ !

- Et Volde...

- Fermes là ! On est chez les moldus ici... susurra dangereusement Harry.

- Drakichou ! Comment as tu pu m'abandonner alors que ton père a signé un contrat de fiançailles entre toi et moi avec ma famille...

- PANSY ISABELLA PARKINSON ! Appelles moi encore une fois par un de tes surnoms débiles et je te jure que l'enfer sera un club de vacances à côté de ce que je vais te faire. Puis, comme tu as dis, mon père à signé le contrat, pas moi. Et si tu te mettais à la page, tu serais que ce cher Lucius m'a renié. Et que désormais, mon nom est Lord Draco Angelus Sirius Black...

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! Aucune de vous deux ! Maintenant vous allez partir d'ici et oublier que vous nous avez trouvé. Vous ne direz à personne où nous sommes ou je vous jure que avec ce que nous vous ferons, vous nous supplierez de vous achever... Lança Harry avec un regard à geler l'enfer...

- Tu n'oserais pas Harry chéri... Pas devant tous ces pitoyables moldus...

- J'te montres Ginevra ? Susurra dangereusement Harry en montrant discrètement sa baguette...

- Puis, il y a d'autres méthodes de tortures que le Doloris vous savez. Enchérit Draco avec un regard noir. Ses yeux avaient la couleur du métal en fusion...

Les deux jeunes filles déglutirent difficilement et tournèrent les talons. Elles savaient par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer les deux jeunes hommes. Harry fit un signe à Draco, il sortirent légèrement leurs baguettes, visèrent les deux filles et chuchotèrent _« oubliettes »_. Mike fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout. Ginny et Pansy se figèrent, le regard vitreux. Ils s'approchèrent d'elles, murmurèrent des séries de paroles à leurs oreilles et les filles partirent définitivement. Mike approcha d'eux et les regarda perdu...

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Deux nanas cinglées qui étaient persuadées qu'on allait les épouser. Elles en ont après nos titres et notre argent. Tu as devant toi deux Lords et aussi les deux jeunes hommes les plus riches d'Europe... Expliqua Draco...

- Nous t'expliquerons tout ce soir. C'est promis. Mais pour le moment, en cours beau gosse. Enchérit Harry en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Mike alors que Draco lui mettait une tape sur les fesses lui arrachant un petit cri.

Draco lui donna aussi un chaste baiser, ils crochèrent tous deux un bras du blond et l'entraînèrent vers le lycée. En chemin, ils croisèrent Angela et Éric qu'ils saluèrent chaleureusement puis se dirigèrent vers le premier cours. Éric et Mike avaient biologie alors que Draco, Harry et Angela avaient latin. Les deux sorciers roulèrent une pelle monumentale à Mike chacun leur tour et le laissèrent planté au milieu du couloir un sourire béat plaqué sur ses lèvres. Éric l'entraîna dans la classe et ils s'installèrent à la même table.

- Alors... Ça c'est bien passé avec eux ? Demanda Éric curieux...

- La plus belle nuit et le plus beau réveil de ma vie. Répondit Mike rêveur avant de reprendre. Ils m'ont fait des trucs que tu n'imaginerais pas même dans tes rêves les plus fous. J'suis accroc ! Ils sont torrides... Des Dieux...

- Stop ! Trop d'infos. Je crois que j'ai compris...

- Oui désolé, je m'emporte un peu.

Leur professeur arriva et ils se concentrèrent sur ce qu'il disait. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué que Edward Cullen avait écouté leur conversation et qu'il serrait les poings. Bella Swan assise à côté du vampire, lui jetait des regards en coin. Elle était inquiète des réactions de son petit ami depuis l'arrivée des deux nouveaux. Il était totalement ailleurs et semblait avoir du mal à contrôler ses envies de sang. Edward grogna un peu quand il entendit les pensées de Mike. Le blond se repassait les images de sa nuit et de son réveil en boucle. En plus, Edward avait tout vu en direct enfin pour la nuit pas pour le réveil câlin et heureusement.

En cours de latin, Angela avait posé quelques questions sur la soirée mais sans demander de détails croustillants. Oui, il y avait eu beaucoup de sexe entre ces trois là et oui, ça c'était super bien passé et encore oui, ils allaient continuer cette relation à trois pour le moment. La brunette les félicita et leur fit un large sourire puis commença à prendre des notes dès que le prof ouvrit la bouche.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et rejoignirent rapidement la classe de gouvernement avec Jefferson. Draco, Mike et Harry s'installèrent à une table de trois et Angela et Éric prirent place devant eux. Le professeur débita son cours monotone et ennuyeux alors que tous prenaient des notes. Les deux heures parurent interminables. Draco était même proche de s'endormir. Puis, la clocha sonna finalement et le club des cinq se dirigea vers la cafétéria pour le déjeuner.

Ils prirent place à la même table mais Draco attira Harry et Mike sur ses genoux d'autorité alors qu'Annabelle venait les rejoindre. Il était comme ça. Il était toujours protecteur et possessif avec ses conquêtes que les histoires soient sérieuses ou pas. Ils étaient installés chacun sur une des jambes du blond aristocratique. Ils étaient intérieurement reconnaissant au blond car leurs postérieurs leurs rappelaient douloureusement les événements de la nuit. Surtout pour Harry. Draco était vraiment un sauvage quand il s'y mettait. Les élèves observaient le trio avec surprise et chuchotaient entre eux. Un couple gay était déjà pas banal mais trois garçons ensembles c'était de l'inédit, du jamais vu dans une petite ville telle que Forks. Alors que Mike mangeait ses frites distraitement toujours plongé dans les images de sa nuit passionnée, une voix légèrement rageuse et moqueuse lui fit relever la tête.

- Putain.. C'est pas vrai Mike... T'es une tapette ? Et tu te fais enfiler par les deux... Tu fais pitié...

Mike ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, blessé au delà des mots. Il sentait les larmes arriver et fit tout pour les empêcher de couler mais elles remportèrent la bataille. Draco allait intervenir mais Harry leva la main en signe d'apaisement. Alors que le serpentard apaisait le moldu, le gryffondor se leva, attrapa la main de Tyler et le tira vers l'extérieur avec force. Le jeune homme fut tellement surpris par ce geste qu'il ne résista pas. Il l'emmena vers un renfoncement à proche du parking en le fusillant du regard. Là, il le plaqua contre le mur, passa une main à son entre jambe et mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Il sentit le sexe de Tyler gonfler aussitôt. Le moldu ne pu retenir un gémissement et baissa la tête, honteux. Harry eut un sourire moqueur et susurra...

- Oh... mais... qu'est ce que c'est que ça... Tu bandes Tyler on dirait... Serait ce la jalousie de ne pas avoir eu Mike en premier qui t'as fait tenir des propos aussi blessants...

- N'importe quoi... Tenta de nier le jeune homme.

- Je suis bon joueur Tyler. Dis moi la vérité et je te soulage ça... Tu auras la meilleure pipe de ta vie... Enchérit Harry en passant une langue taquine dans le cou de l'adolescent lui arrachant un autre gémissement...

- Tu as raison... Je veux Mike... Depuis longtemps déjà...

- Bien... On progresse... Je vais te dire une chose. Avec nous, Mike apprend des choses que tu n'imaginerais pas même dans tes rêves les plus lubriques... Laisses le nous encore un peu et quand tu l'auras, il te fera tellement grimper au rideaux que tu ne le laisseras plus jamais partir...

Sur ces paroles, Harry déboutonna le jean de Tyler, le baissa en embarquant le boxer avec et tomba à genoux devant lui. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de sexe dressé et l'engloutit d'un coup. Tyler se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Il était encore puceau et le brun était plus que doué. Le gryffondor imprima un rythme soutenu suçant, mordillant, léchant, aspirant. Il joua avec les bourse pleines et laissa errer un doigt prêt de l'intimité inviolée. Il entra un doigt et le bougea à l'intérieur de Tyler heurtant la prostate du moldu. Tyler poussa un cri de plaisir et se rendit en longs jets alors que ses jambes cédaient. Il venait d'avoir le premier orgasme de sa vie et il était foudroyant, dévastateur. Harry avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte de semence, nettoya avidement la hampe avec sa langue puis remonta le boxer et le pantalon qu'il reboutonna. Harry se lécha les lèvres avec un air de chaton repus après avoir avalé un savoureux bol de crème. Il déposa un baiser léger comme une plume sur les lèvres de Tyler, tapota sa joue et susurra...

- C'est bien... T'es un bon garçon... Maintenant, tu vas allé voir Mike et t'excuser...

Tyler ne répondit rien mais suivit Harry et ils pénétrèrent de nouveau dans la cafétéria. Le jeune homme était encore rouge et à moitié débraillé. Draco se tourna vers eux alors que Mike avait toujours la tête baissée bien que les larmes ne coulaient plus. Le gryffondor fit un clin d'œil au serpentard qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il savait très bien ce que le brun avait fait. Le survivant reprit sa place sur le genou de Dray et se pencha vers Mike pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Le blond releva la tête en souriant légèrement et se tourna vers Tyler.

- Excuses moi Mike... Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit...

Mike fit un sourire agrémenté d'un clin d'œil à Tyler et répondit.

- Excuses acceptées...

Tyler tourna les talons et rejoignit Jessica et Bella un peu plus loin. Éric regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds et demanda...

- Comment t'as fait ça ?

Jamais il n'avait vu Tyler s'excuser avant ce jour. Généralement, le jeune homme était très imbus de lui même et se targuait d'avoir toujours raison. Un tel comportement était totalement anormal.

- J'ai des arguments imparables... Répondit ce dernier avec un clin d'œil coquin qui fit rougir Éric...

- Hey ! Cria Angela en tapant sur l'épaule de son petit ami avant de reprendre. Je ne veux même pas connaître tes arguments Harry.

- T'as tord, ils pourraient te servir avec ton chéri...

La jeune femme piqua un fard monumental et Draco et Harry partirent dans un fou rire rejoint par Annabelle qui appréciait de plus en plus les deux sorciers. Le serpentard susurra à l'oreille du brun...

- Tu es un démon Ry chéri...

- Je sais. Répondit le concerné.

Plus loins, un groupe de cinq élèves les observaient. Ils avaient les yeux écarquillés. Ils avaient entendu le dialogue entre Harry et Tyler bien que ces derniers soient à l'extérieur.

- Ce mec est pas croyable ! Lança l'un d'eux.

Edward crispait les poings. Savoir ce que le brun venait de faire le rendait fou de jalousie. Ses frères et sœurs lui jetèrent des regards compatissants. Le vampire aux cheveux de bronze prit une résolution. Le soir même, il irait voir Bella Swan pour rompre avec elle. Cette relation ne rimait plus à rien. Rien que le fait de l'embrasser le dégoutait. Son odeur lui semblait bien pâle à côté de celle du brun. Même sa voix l'agaçait.

- Il faut que je rompes avec Bella... Toute cette histoire ne peut plus durer.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Edward et ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par avoir ton compagnon. Rétorqua la petite brune du nom d'Alice.

- Il faudra parler de tout ça avec Carlisle et Esmé avant. Ils vont vouloir le rencontrer je pense. Puis, le fait qu'il ai su ce que nous sommes au premier coup d'œil m'intrigue. Renchérit il.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Ils se levèrent et jetèrent les contenus de leurs plateaux tour à tour.

Les cours reprirent et les élèves quittèrent la cafétéria.

La fin de la journée passa rapidement et comme prévu, Mike revint chez Harry et Draco. Une fois dans la maison, ils s'installèrent au salon. Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Draco et le blond hocha la tête en réponse à la question muette. Il était tant de tout révéler à Mike. Le brun se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix clair..

- Winky !

La petite elfe apparut dans un crac sonore et s'inclina en signe de respect. Mike poussa un cri de surprise et porta une main à son cœur ne s'attendant pas à voir ce genre de choses.

- Oh ! Winky ne voulait pas effrayer l'invité de Maître Draco et de Maître Harry. Vilaine Winky ! Vilaine Winky ! Cria l'elfe en s'emparant d'un livre et en se frappant la tête avec.

- Assez Winky ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Cesses de te punir immédiatement... Trancha Harry d'une voix forte.

L'elfe s'arrêta aussitôt et reposa le livre où elle l'avait pris en leur jetant un regard incertain. Elle les fixa tour à tour en continuant à se calmer. Quand elle fut certaine qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle reprit la parole de sa petite voix aiguë.

- Qu'est ce que Winky peut faire pour Maître Draco et Maître Harry ?

- Apportes nous un encas et à boire s'il te plaît...

- Tout de suite Maître Harry.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et disparut dans un crac laissant un silence un peu pesant derrière elle.

- Mike... Tu viens de voir ton premier Elfe de maison. Nous en avons trois. Ils sont un peu nos domestiques... Ce que nous voulions te dire c'est que... Non seulement nous sommes très riche mais que en plus... Nous sommes sorciers... Lança Draco de but en blanc.

Il n'y avait pas de meilleur façon d'annoncer ce genre de choses. Il fallait mieux être direct et de toute façon, le serpentard détestait tourner autour du chaudron. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et les regarda tour à tour. Plusieurs émotions dansèrent dans ses yeux. La surprise, la fascination, la peur, tout se mélangeait à toute vitesse. Finalement, il prit la parole d'une voix hésitante...

- Quand vous dites sorciers... Vous voulez dire avec des baguettes magiques, des balais et tout ça ?

- Oui. Répondit fermement Harry.

- Pourquoi êtes vous venu vous perdre dans une ville comme Forks ?

Pour la seconde fois depuis leur arrivée à Forks, Harry prit la parole et lança la prophétie avec une facilité déconcertante. Il y était habitué maintenant. Elle faisait partie de lui. Elle était un peu son tout, le résumé de sa vie. Son passé, son présent et son futur. Un futur sombre, mais un futur quand même. Tuer ou être tué, c'était ironique. La vie était vraiment merdique. On parlait de paradis et d'enfer mais le brun était persuadé que l'enfer était en fait le monde dans lequel ils vivaient tous. Certes, depuis peu, il était plutôt heureux mais combien d'années avait il vécu cet enfer au quotidien ? Les mots fusèrent, lourds, implacables.

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..._

_Né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié... Il naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal..._

_Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre... Car, aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survis._

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. »_

C'est une prophétie. Dans notre communauté, un mage noir du nom de Voldemort sème la terreur. Avant ma naissance, une femme a énoncé cette prophétie. Un des adeptes de Voldemort a entendu une partie de la prophétie et l'a rapporté à son maître. Voldemort a fait des recherches et quand je suis né, le 31 juillet 1980, il a décidé que j'étais l'enfant de la prophétie. Le 31 octobre 1981, il a trouvé où mes parents et moi étions cachés. Il c'est introduit dans le manoir, a tué mon père, puis ma mère et enfin, il tourné sa baguette vers moi. Il a jeté la malédiction mortelle mais elle a rebondit sur mon front et l'a touché.

Cette nuit là, Voldemort était réduit à l'état d'âme errante. Moi j'étais orphelin, j'avais une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le - front qui prouvait que le mage noir m'avait marqué comme son égal et désigné comme son futur ennemi. Je suis devenu le survivant, le garçon qui a survécu ou encore l'élu... Tout dépends des surnoms qu'on me donne. J'ai été placé chez la soeur de ma mère qui vivait avec son mari et son fils. Dudley avait mon âge et les sorciers pensaient que je serais heureux chez eux.

En plus, ma tante n'était pas sorcière et beaucoup étaient persuadés qu'il était mieux pour moi de grandir hors de la communauté magique. Seulement, mes tuteurs me détestaient, à leurs yeux, j'étais un monstre. J'ai vécu enfermé dans un placard jusqu'à mes 11 ans. Je faisais le ménage, les repas et autre. J'étais battu par mon oncle pour tout et n'importe quoi, ma tante m'insultait et me rabaissait tout le temps et mon cousin avait un jeu qu'il adorait. La chasse au Harry. Avec sa bande de potes, ils me coursaient dans le quartier. Quand j'arrivais à me cacher, ça allait, mais, quand par malheur ils m'attrapaient, ils se mettaient à cinq pour me cogner dessus. Le fait que je suis plutôt petit et fin vient du fait que j'ai été très peu nourrit.

À 11 ans, j'ai appris que j'étais sorcier et aussi comment mes parents étaient morts. J'ai intégré l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. J'ai vécu des trucs hallucinants et finalement à la fin de la quatrième année, j'avais 14 ans, un autre élève et moi on a été enlevé et transporté dans un cimetière sordide. Cédric a été tué devant moi, j'ai été attaché une pierre tombale, torturé et grâce à mon sang, un adepte de Voldemort lui a fait retrouver son corps. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir. L'été dernier, j'ai eu une vision de Draco enfermé dans le manoir familial et torturé par son père, le mage noir et d'autres adeptes. Quand ils ont quitté la place pour faire un raid sur un petit village. Je suis allé sortir Draco de là. On a décidé de fuir et de s'entraîner. Quand on sera prêt, on retournera en Angleterre et on mettra fin à cette guerre...

Une larme traitresse dévala le long de la joue de Harry. Parler de sa vie lamentable était toujours une épreuve pour lui. Il détestait cette célébrité malsaine. Il détestait être l'élu. Il avait toujours voulu être Harry, juste Harry. Tout le monde avait une fascination glauque pour lui. Il ne savait même pas si ses amis le suivaient parce qu'il était l'élu ou parce qu'ils l'appréciaient réellement. Les seuls amis dont il était sûr était Draco, Neville et Luna. Mike le regarda, incertain et Draco lui fit un signe de tête. Le jeune homme prit alors le brun dans ses bras et l'enlaça avec tendresse.

De son côté, le serpentard frottait doucement le dos du survivant imprimant des mouvements circulaires. Rapidement, le gryffondor se calma et remercia les deux autres en embrassant chastement leurs lèvres. Draco se leva et prit la parole.

- Ry ! On a nos 4 heures d'entraînements à faire !

- Je peux vous regarder ? Demanda aussitôt le moldu.

- Oh mais tu vas participer. Pas au duel sorcier mais pour le combat à l'épée, l'échauffement et les arts martiaux on va t'apprendre. Répondit Draco...

Ils montèrent dans les chambres pour enfiler des vêtements de sports et regagnèrent la salle d'entraînement. Draco et Harry débutèrent leurs échauffements entraînant Mike à les suivre. Après une heure, ils dirent à Mike de s'asseoir. Le brun conjura une bulle protectrice qui engloba la plateforme de duel, ils se mirent en place, se saluèrent et les sorts fusèrent aussitôt. Si au départ ils étaient inoffensifs, très vite les sectumsempra, endoloris et autres sortilèges sombres sortirent des baguettes. Harry fut touché par une fléchette enflammée à l'épaule, Draco à la jambe par un sortilège de découpe qui l'effleura. Mike était impressionné par leurs puissances et leurs prestances. Ce n'était plus Harry et Draco qu'il avait devant lui, c'était des duellistes, des guerriers. Au bout d'une heure, le duel prit fin quand Draco s'écroula, touché par un stupéfix de Harry.

Le gryffondor avança vers son amant blond, pointa sa baguette sur lui et lança...

- Finite...

Le blond retrouva sa motricité et Harry resta en position défensive, méfiant. Il connaissait bien le serpentard et il attendait le coup fourré. Il arriva rapidement. Draco jeta un expelliarmus informulé qu'Harry évita d'un salto arrière avant de lancer le même sort qui toucha sa cible. La baguette de Draco arriva dans sa main et Harry eut un petit sourire.

- Bravo Ry chéri... Tu as gagné cette fois ci...

Les deux sorciers se soignèrent mutuellement à l'aide de sorts et de potions puis ils prirent leurs épées respectives. Draco en prit une de plus qu'il tendit à Mike. Il lui montra rapidement les mouvements de base et ils conjurèrent un mannequin d'entrainement.

- Attention, ne te déconcentres pas Mike... Le mannequin bouge, il donne des coups, esquive, pare et rends les coups. Son niveau augmente par rapport au tient. Occupes toi de ton mannequin et ne fais pas attention à notre combat.

- D'accord... Répondit le jeune moldu incertain.

Harry et Draco se lancèrent dans leur combat à l'épée alors que Mike faisait face à un mannequin qui était décidément sans pitié. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien et progressait assez rapidement. C'était étonnant d'ailleurs. On aurait dit qu'il avait ça dans le sang. Qu'il savait exactement quoi faire et quand le faire alors qu'il n'avait jamais tenu une épée de toute sa vie. Au bout d'une heure, le mannequin s'arrêta. Le blond avait une entaille à la joue, un gros hématome sur les côtes du côté gauche et des courbatures. Il venait de découvrir des muscles dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

- Pas mal du tout pour un début Mike... Lança Harry... Il jeta un sort sur la joue de Mike qui ressentit de légers picotements alors que la plaie se refermait pendant que Draco passait un baume pour les hématomes sur les côtes douloureuses.

Ils firent une pause de 5 minutes le temps de boire quelque chose et de reprendre leurs souffles. Ensuite, Harry apprit plusieurs figures de Karaté et de Kung Fu à Mike, puis, invoqua un nouveau mannequin avant d'avancer vers Draco. Le jeune moldu s'entraîna contre le mannequin qui cognait dur alors que les deux sorciers se faisaient face, impitoyables. Coups de pieds, de coudes, sauts acrobatiques et autres s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. L'heure passa très vite. Cette fois ci, Mike s'en sortit avec un hématome au mollet droit suite à un balayage. Draco avait un magnifique coquard et Harry, l'arcade droite ouverte. Ils se soignèrent et quand le serpentard repris la parole, il était grave et sérieux...

- Maintenant Mike... Harry et moi on doit s'entraîner à résister aux sortilèges de contrôles et aux sortilèges de torture. Je te préviens, le sortilège de torture est horrible alors si tu penses que tu ne pourras supporter nos hurlements de douleurs, tu peux quitter la salle.

- Je veux rester avec vous. Si un jour des adeptes de ce pourri vous trouve, je veux savoir à quoi m'attendre.

- Bien...

Harry se plaça face à Draco dans l'attente du programme bien qu'il s'en doute déjà. Il résistait à l'impérium depuis sa quatrième année donc selon toute logique, le serpentard allait le faire bosser sur sa résistance au Doloris. Le blond prit de nouveau la parole.

- Bon Ry. Puisque tu résistes déjà à l'impérium depuis que tu as 14 ans, on va passer tout de suite au doloris. Tu avais pas mal progressé la dernière fois.

- Oh Joie... Je m'étais évanouis après 17 min à la place de 16. Pas franchement glorieux. Répondit Harry en grimaçant.

- Je vais commencer à faible puissance et augmenter petit à petit...

- Je suis prêt quand tu l'es Dray...

Le blond ferma les yeux et s'imagina des scènes abjectes vécues avec son père pour avoir la haine nécessaire pour jeter le sort. Il voyait Lucius le battre, le jeter des Doloris. Sa tante Bellatrix qui lui jetait des sorts de découpe. Voldemort qui s'acharnait avec des sortilèges de magie noire qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Comment il avait été mené à la salle du trône et marqué de force devant un pare terre de mangemorts extatiques. Quand il se sentit prêt, il ouvrit les yeux, pointa sa baguette sur Harry et cria... Ses yeux avaient pris la couleur du métal en fusion.

- Endoloris !

Le corps du brun fut traversé par une crampe mais rien ne montra sur son visage qu'il souffrait. Il avait déjà vécu bien pire qu'une simple crampe dans sa vie. Draco raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et augmenta la puissance du sort. Le brun eu une légère grimace mais là encore, rien d'alarmant. Même l'oncle Vernon lui faisait plus mal avec ses coups. C'était un Doloris de fillette, il fit un sourire narquois au blond pour lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée. Draco gronda de colère. Harry mit ses boucliers mentaux en place et se concentra sur des images heureuses pour contrer les effets du sort de torture. La puissance monta d'un cran, le survivant haleta un peu et lança à Draco...

- C'est tout ce que t'as Draco ? Une fillette de 5 ans me ferait plus mal que ça...

Le blond grogna, il savait que Harry avait mal et le provoquait volontairement. Il savait que le gryffondor voulait qu'il lui lance un Doloris à pleine puissance mais le blond avait horreur de jeter ce sort. Encore plus sur Harry. Il se força à resté concentré sur sa haine et uniquement ça. Il décida d'ignorer la personne à qui il jetait le sort. Il était comme hors de la scène. Il relâcha le sort et cria...

- Endoloris !

Cette fois, il le lançait à pleine puissante en arborant un visage vide de toute expression. Harry s'effondra sur le sol et hurla de douleur en se recroquevillant. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur la sensation de plaisir qu'il ressentait en volant sur son éclair de feu, il voyait les étreintes de Sirius, le sourire de sa mère. Difficilement, il se mit en position assise, le visage déformé par la douleur. Un filet de sang coulait par le coin gauche de sa bouche. Haletant, il se redressa sur ses jambes et se mit debout, son corps tremblait. La douleur était toujours présente mais il parvenait à en faire abstraction.

Il leva sa baguette et parvint un jeter un sortilège de désarmement informulé au blond. Draco traversa la pièce dans les airs et cogna fortement contre le mur alors que sa baguette arrivait dans la main de Harry. Le blond se releva en frottant l'arrière de son crâne et Harry s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

- Harry ! Stupide gryffondor ! Grogna Draco en courant vers le brun...

Il fit venir une potion anti douleur et une autre pour contrer les effets du Doloris et les fit boire à Harry en l'aidant à avaler. Quand se fut fait, il pointa sa baguette sur le brun et chuchota...

- Enervate..

Harry ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Il sentit ses poumons se regonfler et l'air affluer. La douleur c'était grandement atténuée et son corps tremblait beaucoup moins. Il se redressa et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du serpentard pour se faire pardonner de la frayeur qu'il lui avait causé. Il savait à quel point Draco détestait faire ça même si c'était nécessaire. Ils se détachèrent et s'enlacèrent quelques secondes, comme seul au monde. Soudain, ils se souvinrent que Mike était là. Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers lui et le virent, blanc comme un linge. Il était livide et tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il était légèrement en état de choc. Au moins, il n'avait pas vomit face à la scène pensa Harry. Ils vinrent aussitôt vers lui et l'enlacèrent chaleureusement pour l'apaiser.

- C'est horrible... Murmura Mike faiblement qui n'imaginait pas que de tels sortilèges puissent exister.

Finalement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte des deux jeunes hommes et déclara avec conviction.

- Je veux que l'un de vous me le jette.

- Non. Répliqua fermement Draco.

- Si des adeptes du mage noir attaquent. Ils jetteront ce sort, ils ne se demanderont pas si je suis sorcier ou pas... Oui ou Non ?

- C'est vrai... Mais je doute que tu sois prêt physiquement et psychologiquement. Avant, nous devons t'apprendre la magie de l'esprit. Parce que ça, les moldus peuvent l'apprendre. Déclara le serpentard.

- Oui, quand tu seras un bon occlumens et plus en forme physiquement, alors promis, nous te jetterons le Doloris et tu tenteras d'y résister. Continua Harry.

- D'accord, alors apprenez moi maintenant...

Ils passèrent un long moment à expliquer à Mike comment vider son esprit, classer ses souvenirs et ses pensées afin de ne laisser que des détails insignifiants en surface. Comment ériger un mur dans son esprit que personne ne pourrait franchir. Il devait imaginer un mur infranchissable. Le jeune homme se concentra et fit exactement ce que les deux autres disaient. C'était long et fastidieux. Quand il se sentit prêt, il leva la main et Draco jeta le sort.

- Legilimens...

Rapidement des images défilèrent devant les yeux de Draco. Mike à cinq apprenant à faire du vélo. Mike prenant une fessée par sa mère parce qu'il avait mit le feu dans l'abri de jardin à 9 ans. Mike se faisant humilier par un garçon plus grand quand il avait 12 ans. Après 10 minutes durant lesquelles les images de succédèrent, le serpentard mit fin au sort. Le jeune homme aurait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant d'avoir des barrières solides. Pour que ce soit équitable, les sorciers décidèrent de montrer certains de leurs souvenirs à Mike. Le serpentard avait vue une bonne dizaines de souvenirs, ils en montrèrent également une dizaine chacun au jeune moldu.

Ils arrêtèrent les entraînements vers 21h et regagnèrent le salon où un dîner préparé par Winky les attendait. Ils discutèrent longuement en mangeant. Le gryffondor enchanta un collier identique à celui qu'il avait donné à Angela, Annabelle et Éric puis, ils décidèrent que Mike apprendrait les mêmes choses que le couple et la secrétaire. Quand le dîner prit fin, ils allèrent prendre une douche, chaste cette fois ci. Ils étaient bien trop épuisés pour se permettre plus. Ils s'installèrent dans le lit de Harry, comme la veille. Ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, leurs corps enlacés et s'endormirent dès que leurs têtes touchèrent les oreillers moelleux.

**Voilà, alors ? une petite review ? **

**La suite, le 13 juillet, à bientôt.**

**MagaliHP et Cléo McPhee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le chapitre 4 en avance, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant, merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, cela nous à fait extrêmement plaisir à Cleo et moi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

Pendant ce temps, Edward pénétrait dans la chambre de Bella par la fenêtre et se laissait glisser sur le sol avec grâce et légèreté. Il observa la jeune femme un long moment. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il huma l'air et réalisa que l'odeur de Bella ne l'envoutait plus du tout. Elle était devenue semblable à celle des autres humains, quelconque. Après un long moment, elle s'aperçut qu'il était là. La jeune femme releva la tête du livre qu'elle lisait et lui fit un sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit là.

Il grimaça légèrement mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle se leva, avança vers lui et se pencha mais avant qu'elle puisse l'embrasser, il la fit reculer. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et déclara avec douceur...

- Il faut que je te parle Bella.

La jeune femme le regarda perdue. Elle se doutait de ce que son petit ami voulait lui dire et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait l'air tellement bizarre ces temps ci. Il était distant. Il n'était pas venu la voir les deux nuits précédentes. Il n'avait presque pas passé de temps avec elle au lycée non plus. Il ne venait plus la chercher le matin. Tant de détails qui démontraient qu'il se lassait d'elle et pourtant elle ne voulait y croire. Elle se rassit sur son lit et il prit place face à elle. Il l'observa quelques instants et prit finalement la parole.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais expliqué sur les chanteuses et les compagnons des vampires ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête en guise de réponse et il continua.

- Normalement, le vampire tue sa chanteuse ou s'en éloigne. Il n'entame pas une relation amoureuse avec elle. Je croyais sincèrement que tu étais ma compagne mais j'ai commis une erreur. J'ai découvert qui était mon âme-sœur il y a peu et si je veux être parfaitement honnête avec toi, je ne peux pas continuer ma relation avec toi.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner Edward ! S'exclama t'elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Si Bella... C'est terminé.

Sans lui laissé le temps de parler ou de réagir, il disparut par la fenêtre restée ouverte. La jeune femme eut alors un regard haineux promettant intérieurement de se venger. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que le vampire l'abandonne, elle avait déjà prévu de ne pas continuer avec lui. C'était juste le fait qu'il la plaque avant de l'avoir transformé. Depuis le départ, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. L'immortalité. Elle avait juste trouvé le bon pigeon. Puis, le fait qu'Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées l'arrangeait grandement.

De son côté, le vampire courut jusqu'à la villa blanche où sa famille attendait. Alice venait d'avoir une vision de son frère et elle savait ce qu'il venait de faire. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était la réaction de Bella après le départ de son frère. Elle avait pensé la voir effondré mais non. Elle décida de ne pas s'attarder, elle aurait sûrement la réponse à cette réaction plus tard. Dès qu'il pénétra dans le salon, il fut invité par Carlisle à s'asseoir. Sans perdre de temps, il entreprit d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours.

- Je viens de rompre avec Bella. Soupira t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Esmé légèrement déçue. Elle avait toujours apprécié la jeune humaine.

- Elle n'était pas ma compagne. Je l'ai cru pourtant. Je voulais vraiment que ça marche avec elle mais je m'étais vraiment trompé. Il y a trois jours, mon vrai compagnon à fait son apparition et chamboulé ma vie.

- Qui ?

- Harry Potter... Un des nouveaux élèves. C'est pas tout. Son ami et lui savent ce que nous sommes. En fait, ils l'ont su au premier coup d'œil.

- Nous devons à tout prix les rencontrer. Déclara fermement Carlisle.

Ils discutèrent longuement et décidèrent qu'ils iraient à la rencontre des deux jeunes hommes le lendemain après midi. Le temps allait leur sembler long mais c'était le weekend et ils pensaient avec raison que les deux jeunes hommes feraient la grâce matinée. Ensuite, chacun vaqua à ses occupations sans plus se préoccuper des autres. Cette nuit là, Edward décida de rester dans sa chambre pour réfléchir au lieu d'allé observer son âme sœur. Il se mit de la musique et ferma les yeux en laissant vagabonder ses pensées. Il revit le sexe entre Draco et Harry puis entre le brun, le blond et Mike.

Dans la maison des deux sorciers, au milieu de la nuit, Harry glissa lentement dans un cauchemar. Il revit la mort de ses parents, celle de Cédric, puis Sirius avant de finalement être propulsé à Privet Drive. C'était au début de l'été avant qu'il ne fuit pour allé sauver Draco. Son oncle était ivre, le brun n'avait jamais rien dit à personne mais Vernon Dursley l'avait violé.

Une fois quand il était conscient et plusieurs fois ensuite durant son inconscience. Il n'avait eu que des souvenirs très flous de ce moment jusqu'à maintenant mais là, ils revenaient bien plus détaillés. Il entendait les pas lourds de l'homme dans le couloir, sa porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant semblant sur le point de se briser. Il reçu un coup de poing sur le visage qui l'assomma et fit danser des étoiles devant ses yeux verts. Vernon arracha son jogging trop grand et son boxer. Il le plaqua sur le matelas...

Le serpentard ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry qui se débattait et suppliait dans son sommeil. Il suppliait son oncle en sanglotant. Le blond haussa un sourcil, quelque chose au fond de lui lui criait que le brun lui avait caché quelque chose et que ce quelque chose ne lui plairait pas du tout. Mike ouvrit les yeux à son tour, réveillé par les cris de panique du brun et regarda Draco, légèrement perdu. Le serpentard tenta de réveiller le gryffondor mais Harry était bien trop loin et ne fit que se débattre davantage. Il prit sa baguette et chuchota _« legilimens »_.

Il se retrouva dans la chambre miteuse de son amant qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Il tourna la tête et vit Vernon Dursley saisir les hanches de Harry et le pénétrer brutalement. Son ange hurla de douleur alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues creuses. Ses yeux verts se voilèrent montrant qu'il venait de perdre une partie de cette innocence qui le caractérisait. Il fouilla la pièce à la recherche du Harry spectateur de l'affreux souvenir et le trouva recroquevillé sous le bureau bancal. Il était terrifié, il tremblait sauvagement et murmurait des paroles incohérentes, comme une litanie. Il approcha doucement et l'interpella.

- Tout ça c'est déjà produit Harry. C'est terminé... Viens avec moi. Il faut te réveiller...

Le brun prit sa main en tremblant de tout son être et ensemble, ils regagnèrent la réalité.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, Draco lui jeta un regard colérique. Ses yeux orageux jetaient des éclairs et Mike ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Le gryffondor baissa la tête, honteux alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

- Harry James Potter... Peux tu me dire ange de mes nuits, griffon de mon cœur pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ce que ce pourrit t'as fait ? Murmura dangereusement Draco.

- …

- Réponds Harry...

- Je voulais que personne sache. Tu te rends compte ! Déjà le fait que ce bâtard m'ait frappé et même laissé une fois entre la vie et la mort alors que je suis censé être un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde et de ce millénaire et lui un moldu c'est pas l'extase mais ça...

- Tu vas expliquer tout de suite ce qui c'est passé et s'il a recommencé après ça... Quand on retourne en Angleterre, ce porc est mort ! Je vais le torturer longuement et le saigner comme le porc qu'il est !

Jamais Harry n'avait vu Draco aussi en colère. Le regard du serpentard le fit frissonner. Bien sûr, même s'il n'était pas mangemort par choix, l'héritier Malfoy était loin d'être un enfant de chœur. Il en connaissait un rayon sur la torture. Mike observait le duo toujours aussi perdu. Il était encore dans les limbes de son sommeil interrompu et ne comprenait rien de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il pensait savoir que le blond avait eu accès à un souvenir de Harry et que ce souvenir devait être vraiment honteux et douloureux. Le brun prit la parole, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

- C'était trois semaines avant que je vienne te sauver à Malfoy Manor. Pétunia et Dudley étaient partis à Oxford pour le weekend. Ma tante avait mis un cadenas au frigo pour je cite _« que je ne vole pas leur nourriture »_. J'avais faim mais j'y étais habitué. C'était toujours pareil chez les Dursley. J'avais un crouton de pain dur et un verre d'eau par jour la plupart du temps et encore, quand j'étais nourrit.

Tout le samedi, mon oncle c'est saoulé dans un pub même s'il avait dit à Pétunia qu'il travaillait. J'ai profité de son absence pour brasser des potions. Ça me faisait passer le temps et oublier ma faim. Quand mon estomac grognait trop, je prenais une potion nutritive. Puis, vers minuit, après avoir tout rangé et nettoyé je me suis endormi.

Quand il est rentré environ deux heures plus tard, il est monté à l'étage et a presque défoncé la porte de ma chambre. Il était ivre, il titubait et son visage était rouge de colère. Je me suis dit que j'aurais encore droit à des coups de ceintures mais avant que je puisse réagir, je me suis prit un coup de poing digne des meilleurs boxers et j'ai été assommé.

Quand j'ai recouvré mes esprits, c'est à dire après plusieurs gifles puisque cet enfoiré voulait que je sois conscient de ce qu'il allait faire, il m'avait arraché mes vêtements. J'ai essayé de me défendre mais vu mes 1m67 et mes genre 56 kg je faisais pas le poids. Il fait 1m90 et 160 kg. Il m'a écrasé et à moitié étouffé et il m'a pris de force alors que je suppliais de ne pas me faire de mal. J'ai hurlé de douleur et il c'est mit à rire en disant que j'avais enfin la place que je méritais. Que j'étais une pute seulement bonne à se faire péter le cul. Il y avait la douleur de la pénétration bien sûr mais cet ordure m'a cassé trois côtes dans la foulée.

Quand il a eu terminé son affaire, il est sortit de ma chambre, je me suis évanouis et ma magie m'a plongée dans un coma pour me soigner. Quand j'étais inconscient, je suis sûr qu'il en a profité parce que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux trois jours plus tard, mes draps étaient maculés de sang et j'étais poisseux et collant mais avec ma magie qui m'avait soigné, j'avais aucune douleur...

- My Angel. Je te jure que la première chose que je fais quand on retourne en Angleterre c'est de tuer ce porc... Ta tante va être veuve et ton cousin orphelin de père... Selon moi ils méritent tous la mort mais là, ton oncle n'y réchappera pas...

- Je viendrai avec vous en Angleterre et Draco, je jure que je t'aiderai à buter ce bâtard puant. Déclara fermement Mike.

Harry se jeta dans leurs bras et sanglota en silence. Au fond, il était soulagé que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il avait vécu. Il c'était senti tellement sale. Il se faisait l'impression d'être un monstre. Il avait voulu refouler cet événement très loins dans son esprit mais ça venait de le rattraper. Les larmes roulaient librement s'écrasant sur les torses nus des deux blonds qui berçaient lentement le brun. Après cette longue étreinte rassurante. Le gryffondor murmura...

- Faites moi oublier...

Ce fut Draco qui compris en premier sa demande. Il coucha délicatement Harry sur le matelas et entreprit d'accéder à son souhait. Il déposa des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau découverte alors que Mike prenait le sexe du brun en bouche et commençait à le préparer avec douceur. Ils lui firent oublier lentement, tendrement. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois en cette fin de nuit. Ils fusionnèrent, gémirent, hurlèrent. Ils étaient si bien ensemble. Ils s'apaisaient les uns les autres cicatrisant les plaies de leurs enfances déchues. Ils se rendormirent, épuisés, un doux sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres alors que le soleil se levait. Ils étaient apaisés, repus d'amour et de sexe.

Mike ouvrit les yeux en premier et regarda l'heure sur le réveil. Il allait bientôt être 13h. Il grimaça légèrement en bougeant. Son postérieur lui rappelait les activités de la nuit. Il réveilla ses deux amants en les embrassant chastement et ils se hâtèrent tout trois vers la salle de bain. Ils prirent une douche bien chaude, s'habillèrent et gagnèrent le salon pour manger. Sur place, ils trouvèrent Éric, Annabelle et Angela qui lisaient des livres de potions de première année, de botanique et de SACM en prenant des notes. Ils étaient arrivés vers 10 h et Dobby les avait fait entrer.

- Salut vous trois... Lança joyeusement Harry.

- Salut... Rétorquèrent le couple et Annabelle.

Sans plus un mot, le trio s'installa à la table et entama un copieux petit déjeuner que Winky venait d'apporter. Ils étaient affamés, l'activité physique ça creusait. Ils furent rejoint par le couple et Annabelle qui dégustèrent le déjeuner que la jeune elfe leur avait préparé pour eux. Le repas ce fit dans le silence. Le brun ne cessait de repenser à son cauchemar, à ce que Vernon Dursley avait fait. Même si Mike et Draco l'avaient chouchouté, les images défilaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il se faisait l'effet d'un monstre. Il les avait salis. Il ne méritait pas d'être aimé par des êtres comme eux. Il ne méritait l'amour de personne. Il était un monstre. Il tremblait doucement et les larmes menaçaient de couler. Éric jeta sur lui un regard sceptique et Angela interrogea Mike et Draco du regard et Annabelle avait les larmes aux yeux en sentant la peine du brun.

- Harry... Grogna légèrement le serpentard.

Le brun sursauta et regarda Draco avec une lueur de panique dans le regard. La magie du brun crépitait et tourbillonnait. Des objets commençaient à s'élever dans les airs et à danser dans la pièce. L'air était chargé de magie, tellement chargé qu'ils étaient à la limite de suffoquer. C'était puissant, écrasant. Le serpentard se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Les nerfs de Harry lâchaient, il fallait s'y attendre. Il avait gardé cette événement trop longtemps en lui.

- Calmes toi Angel...

- J'y arrive pas Dray... Ma magie...

- Oh putain !

Draco se concentra et Harry et lui disparurent dans un pop. Ils atterrirent dans la salle d'entraînement qui était protégée contre les explosions de magies. Le serpentard eut à peine le temps de se jeter un _« protego »_ que la magie de Harry explosa, pulsant hors de son corps. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce fut réduit en miette et la maison trembla. Le serpentard fut assommé par la magie du gryffondor et tomba inconscient sur le sol. Le survivant était lui aussi inconscient. Ils avaient vraiment eu chaud sur ce coup là.

Dans le salon, Mike ressentit une pointe de douleur et des picotements dans le corps. Il se figea puis se leva et se fiant à son instinct, se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement suivit par Éric, Annabelle et Angela. Là, il vit les deux corps inconscients qui gisaient sur le sol et quelque chose s'empara de lui. C'était puissant, ça le guidait. Il se faisait l'impression d'être une marionnette contrôlé par des fils invisibles. Comme dans un film au ralentit, il ramassa la baguette de Draco qui était sur le sol, approcha de Harry, prit la main du gryffondor dans la sienne et se concentra. Il sentit une puissance brute et une chaleur l'envahir. C'était grisant, électrisant. Il pointa la baguette vers Draco et se rappelant de comment le blond avait réanimé le brun la veille, il dit clairement.

- Enervate.

Draco se redressa et prit une grande goulée d'air alors que ses poumons se regonflaient. Puis, il tourna la tête vers Mike et écarquilla les yeux. _« Merde »_ ce fut la première pensée qui lui vint. Harry et lui avait forgé un lien de sang, d'âme et de magie avec le moldu sans le vouloir. Mike était devenu un sorcier mais pas seulement, il était le parfait mélange des deux magies du gryffondor et du serpentard. Il était entré dans leur connexion d'âmes jumelles. Ils étaient des âmes triplés ? Du jamais vu. Unique au monde. Ils avaient réussi le miracle de faire d'un moldu, un sorcier. Mike se leva et avança vers lui.

- Draco ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui... Mais quand Harry sera réveillé nous allons avoir une longue, très longue conversation. Soupira t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez dans un geste nerveux.

Il fit venir à lui plusieurs fioles de potion qu'il fit boire à Harry et le réanima. Le brun papillonna des yeux et se jeta dans les bras de Draco.

- Merlin ! Tu es vivant... Hurla le brun en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Je vais bien Ry ! Tu sais très bien que tes explosions de magies ne peuvent pas me tuer. Par contre, on a un problème... Tout le monde au salon...

Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au salon comme une mariée. Il conjura un canapé très large dans lequel il prit place avec le gryffondor, invitant Mike à les rejoindre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entreprit d'expliquer ce qui se passait en tentant d'être le plus clair possible.

- Bon.. Par où commencer ? Oui, peut être ce qui nous unis, Harry et moi. Il y a une raison pour laquelle nous sommes si proche... On ne pourra jamais se séparer, enfin, si, mais on ne pourra pas rester un trop long moment sans se voir. En fait, nous sommes ce qu'on appel des âmes jumelles...

- Des âmes sœurs ? c'était Angela qui avait parlé.

- Non... Les âmes sœurs sont les personnes qui te sont destinées comme compagne ou compagnon de vie... Non, nous nos âmes sont jumelles, elles fusionnent. Nous sommes au delà de la relation amoureuse, au delà des frères et sœurs. Si l'un souffre, l'autre le ressens. Nous pouvons communiquer par télépathie. Nous pouvons apparaître où l'autre se trouve. Nos magies peuvent nous soigner l'un l'autre. Le lien que nous avons est quelque chose de merveilleux mais aussi une sorte de malédiction parce que si l'un de nous meurt, l'autre meurt aussi. Et là, je crois, que je viens de découvrir _« le pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore »_. C'est quelque chose d'unique...

- Tu peux expliquer Draco...

- Vois tu Harry. Quand nous avons intégré Mike à notre couple, nous lui avons ouverts nos esprits, nos émotions, nos cœurs aussi. Nous lui avons fait confiance. Nous avons partagé nos secrets, nos souvenirs. Nos corps ont fusionnés aussi. Qu'est ce qui se passe quand nous avons des rapports sexuels tous les deux beau brun ?

- Nos magies naviguent entre nos deux corps et se mélangent...

- Bien ! Maintenant ajoute un moldu blond, timide, sexy, attachant et courageux au tableau. Que font nos magies ?

- Elle vont ! Oh Par tous les caleçons de Merlin et les chaudrons de Salazar !

- Oui et L'épée de Godric etc etc... Félicitation Mike... Tu es sorcier et tu es notre âme triplé... Ta magie est le mélange parfait des deux notre. Bienvenue dans le monde magique...

- ….

Mike était en état de choc. Lui ? Un sorcier ? Et puissant s'il était un mélange des magies de Draco et de Harry. Mais... Il ne connaissait rien, il n'avait pas de baguette. Comment allait il faire ? Soudain, il sentit la panique monter en lui. Il ignorait s'il arriverait à maîtriser sa magie autant qu'eux. Quand il les voyait évoluer, il avait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait atteindre leurs niveaux.

- On va t'aider Mike... Je vais te fabriquer une baguette, j'en ai le pouvoir. Tu vas apprendre tout ce que nous avons apprit depuis nos 11 ans... Sortilèges, DCFM, Magie noire, métamorphose etc etc. On va t'apprendre à être animagi.

-Anima… Quoi ? Demanda le blond.

- Animagi. C'est la capacité d'un sorcier à se transformer en animal. Je suis une panthère noire aux yeux verts, Draco une panthère blanche aux yeux argentés, je crois que tu seras une panthère sable aux yeux bleus.

- Vous pouvez vous transformer en animal ? Demandèrent Éric et Angela en cœur et que Annabelle les regardait avec de grands yeux.

- Oui... Répondit Draco...

Harry et lui se levèrent et les trois autres les virent se métamorphoser doucement en panthère. Angela et Annabelle se levèrent et vinrent les caresser ne cessant de répéter à quel point ils étaient magnifiques. De leur côté, ils fanfaronnaient et ronronnaient sous les caresses. Éric et Mike riaient à gorges déployées.

Ces deux là ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire les beaux. C'était dans leur nature, dans leur caractère. Ils aimaient être complimenté. Ils aimaient être vu. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et les deux sorciers reprirent aussitôt leurs forment originelles. Draco alla ouvrir et tomba sur sept personnes qu'il reconnut comme étant des vampires. Il se décala et les invita à entrer. Il leur prouva ainsi qu'il n'avait pas peur d'eux. Il leur tourna le dos et regagna le salon suivit par cette curieuse délégation. Cette journée était décidément pleine de surprises. Cela allait il s'arrêter un jour ? Il en doutait sérieusement.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le salon et les vampires se figèrent un instant quand ils virent que Mike, Annabelle Angela et Éric étaient présents. Draco les invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main et tous obtempérèrent. Il reprit place avec Harry et Mike sur le large fauteuil. Le brun était blottit contre Mike et les larmes roulaient de nouveau sur ses joues. Il c'était encore laissé aller à ses pensées. Pourquoi cela arrivait il maintenant alors qu'il vivait avec son secret depuis des mois ? Le serpentard sentit son calme légendaire se faire la malle et hurla.

- Harry ! Cette fois ci ras le bol ! Ce soir nous allons au 4 Privet Drive et je te jure que ce porc va souffrir !

- Pas maintenant Dray... S'il te plaît.

- Tu ne vas pas bien Angel...

- Et tu sais pourquoi Dray... Ma magie est instable aujourd'hui. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Serais tu en train de me dire que face de serpent est en Amérique ?

- Oui... Mais il est encore trop loin pour que la connexion que j'ai avec lui réagisse. Je viens de comprendre que ses plans ont changé...

- Comment ça ses plans ont changé ?

Pop ! Harry disparut laissant derrière lui une dizaine de personnes abasourdies. Draco essaya d'utiliser leur lien pour l'appeler mais le brun ne répondait pas. Il grogna et jura fortement. C'était très loin de ses habitudes. Jamais il ne montrait ses émotions en public mais là, avec les nerfs de Harry à fleur de peau, il avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir.

- Stupide gryffondor... Têtu et borné... Par tous les chaudrons de Salazar qu'est ce qui m'a collé une tête de mule pareil. Putain de survivant balafré !

- Tu veux que j'aille le voir Draco ? Peut être qu'il acceptera de me parler...

- Vas y Mike... On vous attends...

Le blond aux yeux bleus se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Grâce au lien, il savait que Harry était dans la chambre. Il monta les marches et ne vit pas la paire d'yeux topazes qui suivait les moindres de ses mouvements. Sur le pallier, il avisa la porte blanche et close. Il prit une profonde inspiration et l'ouvrit. Il ne vit le brun nul part et commença à douter. Peut être qu'il c'était trompé et que Harry n'était pas dans cette pièce finalement. Puis, prit d'un doute, il tendit l'oreille. Il entendit des sanglots étouffés provenant du placard.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Le brun avait vécu des années dans un placard. Même si ça avait été un enfer à l'époque, il devait se sentir à l'aise pour se laissé aller dans un endroit tel que celui ci. Il approcha lentement, ouvrit la porte, et trouva Harry recroquevillé dans le noir, pleurant en silence. Il entra dans le placard avec lui, referma la porte sur eux et sans un mot, il l'attira à lui et l'enlaça avec douceur.

- Parles moi Harry...

- C'est trop dur... J'en ai marre de cette vie, de cette prophétie. Pourquoi n'y a t-il jamais rien de normal dans ma vie ? Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de mourir avec mes parents. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple.

- Dis moi ce qui a changé dans les plans de Voldemort...

- Il ne veut plus me tuer... Il veut me lier à lui. Il veut me forcé à être son compagnon et à porter son héritier. Depuis qu'il est en Amérique, il m'envoie des images de ce qu'il veut faire avec moi. Mais avant il veut me briser. Il a prévu de laisser ses mangemorts hauts gradés jouer avec moi avant qu'on soit lié. Il veut simplement que je sois la pute d'une dizaine de mangemorts avant d'être la sienne. Il veut aussi me torturer. Comme si ma vie n'avait pas été assez merdique avant ça...

- C'est pour ça que les images de ce que l'autre porc t'as fait tournent en boucle dans ta tête...

- Je me sens sale, je suis un monstre. Je vous ai salis Draco et toi...

Mike éloigna Harry de lui et lui releva vivement la tête. Les paroles du brun lui firent l'effet d'un poignard planté en plein cœur. Il plongea ses yeux bleus assombris par la colère dans les orbes vertes de son vis à vis. Il prit la parole d'une voix dure mais pourtant tendre à la fois.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite Harry ! Tu ne nous a pas salis. Comment un ange comme toi pourrait salir quoi que ce soit ? Tu es la personne la plus belle et la plus pure que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es beau, tu es doux, tu es une des plus belles choses qui me soit arrivé Harry. Je sais qu'avec le lien que nous avons Draco, toi et moi je risque ma vie. J'aurais pu hurler, vous en vouloir et pourtant, je suis heureux. Vous avez donné un sens à me vie. Savoir que nous aurons un lien indestructible pour l'éternité est mon plus beau cadeau. Je suis heureux et fier d'être avec vous, d'être avec toi. De tout ce que tu m'as donné.

Harry lui renvoya un regard défiant et susurra _« prouves le... »_. Mike ferma les yeux et la porte de la chambre claqua et se scella en même temps qu'une bulle de silence se mit en place. Il venait de faire de la magie primaire.

Lentement, il prit le brun dans ses bras et l'amena au lit. Il le déposa sur les draps verts clairs et recula pour le contempler. Malgré ses yeux rouges et les sillons laissés par les larmes sur ses joues, Harry était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Un ange déchu, oui, c'était ce que le brun était. Il revint vers le gryffondor et lentement, comme pour ne pas le briser, il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Il déposait des baisers légers et aériens sur chaque millimètre de peau découverte. Le brun ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir d'apaisement et de bien être. Sa magie crépitait doucement emplissant l'air et rendant l'atmosphère électrique. Rapidement, la chemise de Harry échoua sur le sol et Mike se plaça sur lui pour l'embrasser avec lenteur et passion. La magie du survivant pulsa et en moins d'une seconde, ils furent nus. Leurs érections entrèrent en contact, ils gémirent de concert et se crispèrent sous la sensation. Des frissons remontaient le long de leurs corps. Ils étaient bien en cet instant.

Mike entama une lente descente, il découvrit chaque parcelle du corps du brun avec sa langue. Il déposa des petits baisers au niveau de l'aine et commença à jouer avec les bourses de ses doigts fins et agiles. Ils présenta trois doigts à Harry que le brun engloutit aussitôt, les léchant avec avidité et urgence. Le blond suça le bout du gland rougi recueillant les premières goutes de semence qui perlaient. Il mordilla, suça et aspira le gland rougi. C'était la seconde fois qu'il le faisait mais il voulait faire plaisir au brun, lui faire tout oublier. Harry se cambra sous lui, il avait l'impression de voler. La douceur de Mike était le plus beau des cadeaux. Il sentit la langue chaude et humide remonter le long de son sexe durcit puis, sans qu'il s'y attende, la hampe fut engloutie par une bouche avide. Il s'agrippa aux draps et poussa un cri de plaisir. Les doigts de Mike quittèrent sa bouche et frôlèrent son torse avec une lenteur affolante. À ce moment, il perdit conscience de qui il était et d'où il se trouvait. Il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Mike.

Un doigt audacieux titilla légèrement son intimité le faisant grogner de frustration puis, enfin, il entra en lui. Il le sentait bouger doucement en lui. C'était magique. Il fut rapidement rejoint par un deuxième. Un va et vient rapide et des mouvements de ciseau élargirent son intimité. Il gémissait et criait. Son corps se cambrait sans qu'il en ait conscience. Ses jambes tremblaient. Un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux autres et les mouvements se firent rapides, violents et profonds. Quand ils touchèrent la glande sensible au plus profond de son être, il poussa un hurlement de plaisir et se cambra violemment. Il planta ses ongles dans le dos de Mike qui grimaça légèrement.

- S'il te plaît Mike... Plus... Sanglota t-il...

- Que veux tu mon Bel Ange ?

Harry poussa un nouveau cri de plaisir et trembla violemment sous le corps chaud de Mike. Il était perdu loin, loin très dans les limbes de la luxure. Il se tortilla, agrippa les draps entre ses doigts. Il haletait. Il sifflait.

- Prends...Moi... Je...veux...te sentir...En moi... Maintenant !

Mike relâcha son sexe qu'il avait toujours en bouche et remonta doucement en déposant une multitude de baisers sur le torse imberbe et bronzé. Il s'empara ensuite de ses lèvres lui offrant un baiser vertigineux, il retira ses doigts et sans rompre le baiser, le pénétra en une seule poussée. Leurs cris furent étouffés par le baiser qu'ils rompirent. Ils étaient haletants, pantelants. Le blond entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens et débuta un va vient lent et profond. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux sensations qui s'emparaient de lui. Ce sentiment de bien être, cette sensation d'être protégé, d'être dans un cocon. Il voulait ressentir ça à jamais. La voix de Mike se fit entendre dans son esprit, le blond utilisait le lien télépathique sans s'en rendre compte.

_« Ouvres les yeux mon Ange... Ne détaches pas ton regard du miens... »_

Au salon, Draco se figea, il avait tout à coup très chaud. Ses joues étaient rougies et ses yeux brillaient de désirs. Ils étaient sombres, presque noirs. Ils devinrent d'un argent pur, le veela en lui s'agitait alors qu'il crispait ses doigts sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Un vampire blond, qui c'était présenté comme étant Carlisle Cullen demanda...

- Vous allez bien ? Les autres vont bientôt revenir... Mike Newton a réussi à calmer votre ami ?

_« Mike...Plus... Encore...Prends...Moi...Plus fort ! »_ Hurla la voix de Harry dans son esprit...

- Putain de bordel de merde !

- Langage Dray ! Corrigea Angela...

- Angie chérie, c'est pas toi qui partage le lien avec les deux rois du sexe là haut ! Mike est très profondément penché sur le problème de Harry si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Et j'entends la voix d'un brun au cul de rêve hurler des trucs que tu ne peux même pas imaginer même dans tes rêves les plus pornos dans ma tête... Excusez moi ! J'ai besoin d'une douche ! Froide ! Mais alors très froide la douche...

-Oui... Vas y Draco... Tu as l'air...Tendu... Répliqua Éric en riant...

Le blond grogna et transplanna à la salle de bain mais alors qu'il venait d'apparaître dans celle ci. Il entendit la voix de Harry qui raisonnait de nouveau dans sa tête...

_« Dray ! Viens immédiatement ! Je te veux ! »_

Ils disparut dans un nouveau pop et arriva dans la chambre au moment ou Mike et Harry criaient leur extase. Il se déshabilla en vitesse alors que Mike embrassait doucement le brun. Dès que le blond se retira de l'antre chaud du gryffondor, il se plaça à l'entrée du survivant et le pénétra brutalement. Il donna aussitôt de violents coups de butoir qui firent hurler le petit brun d'extase. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'ils atteignent la jouissance en hurlant les prénoms les uns des autres.

Dans le salon, dix personnes patientaient. Angela se disait que Draco mettait longtemps à prendre sa douche et plus curieux encore, on entendait pas l'eau couler. Elle fronça les sourcils et appela...

- Dobby ?

- Qu'est ce que Dobby peut faire pour Angela Miss ? Demanda la petite créature qui venait d'apparaître dans un crac...

- Tu peux me dire ce que font Harry, Draco et Mike ?

- Oh... les jeunes maîtres sont en train de se reproduire Miss...

- Tu veux dire qu'ils... Commença t'elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- Dobby n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Méchant Dobby ! Vilain Dobby ! Méchant Méchant Dobby !

Dobby avait saisit un énorme livre et se frappait avec. Puis, il se dirigea vers le cheminée, prit le tisonnier et continua à se frapper en s'insultant. Angela était totalement paniquée et les Cullen regardaient la scène l'air totalement halluciné. Ils se demandaient s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Éric décida de prendre les choses en main. Il se leva et cria d'une voix forte dans une parfaite imitation de Draco deux jours plus tôt.

- Stop Dobby ! Cesses de te punir immédiatement ! Tu n'as fait que répondre à la question d'Angela. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

L'elfe cessa tout mouvement et sembla réfléchir. Il approcha de Éric qui était quelque peu méfiant puisque la créature semblait imprévisible. Une fois devant le jeune homme, l'elfe s'inclina bassement et déclara...

- Dobby est honoré de servir une personne aussi généreuse que Maître Éric... Jusqu'à présent, les seuls à avoir traité Dobby en égal étaient Harry Potter Monsieur, le Petit Maître Draco et Maître Mike... Dobby est tellement, tellement ému...

Le petit elfe sanglotait de bonheur et ne cessait de babiller vantant les mérites de ses maîtres. Le jeune homme se demandait comment faire pour calmer l'hyperactivité de la créature quand la voix de Harry raisonna dans sa tête... _« donnes lui un vêtements et dis lui de demander à Winky d'apporter à boire et à manger »._ Il était un peu sceptique mais obtempéra. Il retira le bracelet de force en cuir qu'il avait au poignet et le tendit à l'elfe.

- Tiens Dobby... C'est pour toi...

- Le petit Maître Éric à donné à Dobby un bracelet. Dobby est tellement heureux que le Maître soit satisfait de ses services. Le petit Maître Éric peut demander ce qu'il veut à Dobby.

- Peux tu demander à Winky de préparer de quoi boire et de quoi manger s'il te plaît Dobby ?

- Tout ce que Maître Éric demande, Dobby le fait...

L'elfe claqua des doigts et disparut dans un crac. Alors qu'il reprenait place aux côtés d'Angela et Annabelle, le trio infernal refit surface. Ils avaient les cheveux humides montrant qu'ils venaient de sortir de la douche. Ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé qu'ils occupaient à l'arrivée des Cullen comme si de rien était. Le vampire costaud qui se nommait Emmett leur jetait des regard emplis de malice. Draco toussa un peu et commença à parler...

- Désolé pour ce léger contre temps... Donc, si vous nous expliquiez pourquoi vous vouliez nous rencontrer Dr Cullen...

- C'est à dire que...

- Si c'est à cause de Mike, Annabelle, Éric et Angela, ils ne partiront pas. Ils sont nos amis et nos alliés. En plus, en venant à nous, vous n'imaginez même pas le merdier monumental dans lequel vous vous fourrez.

- D'accord... Comment avez vous su que nous étions des vampires au premier coup d'œil ?

- Simple... La beauté, la grâce, la peau pâle et les yeux topazes sont déjà une réponse à eux seuls. Et aussi, parce que Harry et moi avons côtoyés Vampires, lycans, licornes, hippogriffes, dragons, griffons, phoenix, acromentules et autres créatures magiques depuis que nous sommes petits.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda la petite brune qui se nommait Alice...

- Des sorciers. Pas n'importe lesquels hélas mais ça, vous le serez peut être plus tard.

Alors que Draco et le reste de la famille Cullen discutaient. Edward ne pouvait détacher son regard de Harry. Il était comme hypnotisé par lui. Le brun était tellement beau, magnifique. Le brun sentait sa magie s'affoler. Il venait de trouver son compagnon. Merlin ! Comme si sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça. Il fallait en plus que son compagnon soit un vampire. Et qu'en plus il soit du genre magnifique et torride. Il laissa vagabonder ses pensées qui étaient loin d'êtres innocentes. À côté de lui, Draco grogna.

- Ry... Mais tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ? Stop les pensées lubriques !

- J'y suis pour rien ma magie s'affole...

- Putain de bordel de Merde !

- Langage Drake ! Crièrent cinq voix.

- Harry ! Expliques moi pourquoi au nom de Merlin, Salazar, Godric et tous les autres, il faut toujours que ce genre de bizarreries te tombent dessus...

- Si seulement je savais. Ça doit être le karma ! J'ai du faire des trucs horribles dans une autre vie... Répondit le brun.

- Toi ? Impossible Angel... Rétorqua le blond, sérieux.

- Très spirituel ton surnom quand on connait certains de mes gènes.

- Oui ! Au moins ton compagnon connaîtra le sexe torride et débridé avec toi !

- Drake ?

- Oui mon Ry adoré...

- As tu tellement envie de perdre ce qui fait de toi un homme ? Tu sais que je peux te rendre aussi innocent qu'une nymphe chéri... Non mieux... Je suis sûr qu'être dans la peau d'une magnifique fouine bondissante te manque.

- Tu me ferais pas ça ? Ange de mes nuits, soleil de ma vie...

- Mais oui, griffon de mon cœur et blablabla. Arrêtes ton charme Drake ! Je te rappelles que je suis déjà passé par ton lit et que donc tu n'as pas besoin de me charmer... Oh toi ! Grand dieu du sexe et de la perversion !

Harry, Draco et Mike partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par Éric, Angela, Annabelle et curieusement Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper. Relâcher la pression faisait un bien fou. Carlisle était plutôt troublé par les propos de Harry. Le brun avait parlé de gène, ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment humain.

- Vous avez parlé de gènes...

- Oh... Alors attention, y en a une sacré liste... La seule chose qui est sûre c'est que je n'ai pas de gènes humains en moi. Je suis un savoureux mélange de Nymphe lunaire, Elfe noir, Incube, Veelas, Drake et même Lycan à très faible dose. Que des créatures à la sexualité surdéveloppée.

- Je suis 100 % Veela... Renchérit Draco...

- Je suis un humain devenu sorcier et dont l'âme est liée à la leur... Rétorqua Mike...

- Oui et nous sommes trois humains sans magie qui apprenons les potions pour les aider dans leur futur combat... Renchérit Annabelle.

Harry eut un rire nerveux. Ils formaient vraiment un groupe hors du commun. Il se dit qu'il était peut être temps de dire ce que voulait face de serpent aux autres. Draco savait qu'il allait lâcher sa bombe.

- Voldemort à changé ses plans... Il veut plus me tuer... Ce bâtard à la face de serpent veut se lier à moi... Il a décidé de m'offrir comme joujou sexuel à ses mangemorts hauts gradés quelques temps et ensuite il veut me lier magiquement à lui, un mariage sorcier est incassable bien sûr et que je porte son héritier puisque avec mes gènes je peux !

- Oh... Mais ! Y a beaucoup de Mangemorts haut gradé ? Demanda Angela.

- Attends que je réfléchisse. Lança le brun avant de reprendre en donnant une liste de noms... Lucius Malfoy, Ah ! Oui ! Ton père Dray, il a retrouvé sa place de second... Apparemment Voldy le trouve torride au lit. Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Peter Pettigrow, Avery et Dolohov, Snape mais il est espion donc il cherchera à m'aider puis de toute façon, il a déjà eu une nuit de sexe torride avec moi. Qui d'autre... Greyback, Crabbe et Goyle Senior, Nott Senior, Yaxley, Parkinson Senior... Me semble que c'est tout mais j'ai pu en oublier. Ça fait 14 ! 2 équipes de Quidditch pour moi tout seul ! Un honneur sans aucun doute, sans compter que parmi eux, il y a le rat qui a trahis mes parents et fait de ma vie un enfer. Et c'est pas tout... Voldemort est en Amérique. Il vient me chercher.

- Il te touchera pas Ry ! S'il faut, la bataille finale aura lieu sur ce continent mais on va lui botter le cul à Voldychou !

- Y a une autre solution Dray...

- Laquelle ?

- Primo Lien avec mon compagnon...

- Le primo lien c'est L'union Ry chérit et tu oublis que Mike, toi et moi on doit avoir des relations sexuelles régulièrement à cause de nos magies et notre lien... Ils sont trop instables pour le moment. Quel compagnon accepterait ça ? Tu peux me le dire ?

- D'après ce que vous avez dit, votre compagnon est dans la pièce... Si on savait lequel du clan est votre compagnon nous pourrions peut être en parler... Lança Carlisle.

Ce fut Mike qui lança la réponse, tel une bombe...

- C'est Edward...

- Oh moins, il est célibataire... Renchérit Esmé.

- Wahow ! T'as plaqué Arizona ? Alors là tu m'épates Edward. Tu remontes dans mon estime. Lâcha Mike.

- Oui. Je ne suis plus avec Bella, si c'est ce que tu veux dire... Répondit Edward de sa voix douce et chantante.

-Surtout pas d'offense hein ! Mais ta Bella Swan elle était tout sauf clair... Elle puait la luxure à plein nez... Sa seule pensée était d'être l'une des votre... Rien d'autre ne la branchait. Lança Harry avec désinvolture et en plissant le nez avec dégout.

- Tu as eu accès à ses pensées ? Demanda Edward.

- Non... Mais je suis incube à prêt de 60 % j'ai donc eu accès à ses fantasmes profonds. Un film très intéressant d'ailleurs...

- Donc... Si j'ai tout compris. Ta magie m'a reconnu comme étant ton compagnon. Pour te sauvé d'un homme dangereux, tu dois te lier avec moi mais tu dois quand même continuer à avoir des relations sexuelles avec Mike et Draco pour des histoires de magies et de liens instables ?

- C'est ça... Pour faire court... Draco et moi avions un lien d'âmes jumelles. Nos âmes sont liées et fusionnées entre elles. Nous sommes au delà des amants, des frères, des amis. Nous sommes inséparables en quelque sorte. Nous ne pouvons rester loin l'un de l'autre très longtemps sinon on devient irritable et nos retrouvailles sont violentes. Si l'un de nous deux meurt, l'autre meurt aussi. Nos magies sont complémentaires et communiquent entre elles. Quand nous avons débuté la relation avec Mike, au lieu de naviguer entre nos deux corps, nos magies sont entrées dans le corps de Mike faisant de lui un sorcier mais son âme à fusionnée et c'est liée aux notre faisant de nous trois les premiers à former un lien d'âmes triplées. Du jamais vu... Le lien est instable et Mike ne maîtrise pas sa magie... Les rapports sexuels sont le seul moyen de réguler le flux magique et d'apaiser le lien d'âme. Comme la magie de Mike est un parfait mélange des notre, si elle venait à exploser, ce serait un drame. Draco et moi sommes parmi les plus puissants sorciers de ce siècle... Je descend de Merlin et lui de Morgane Lafay. Quand nous aurons tous nos compagnons et que nos trois primos liens seront forgés, nos magies et liens d'âmes seront plus calmes. Pour Mike, je suis presque sûr que son compagnon est Tyler Crawley, pour Draco, je crois que c'est un lycan mais je ne suis pas sûr et puis nous n'avons pas croisé de loups ici alors.

- Il y a des loups pourtant... Les indiens Quilleute. Il y a une meute. Lança Alice.

Le silence tomba un moment sur la pièce. Edward réfléchissait aux paroles de Harry. Il savait que ce serait dur pour lui de savoir que le brun aurait des relations sexuelles avec d'autres que lui mais en même temps, il avait envie que le jeune homme soit sien. Avec certains arrangements, il pourrait gérer ça. Par contre, il ne voulait pas parler de tout ça devant tout le monde. Il trouvait ça gênant. Il devait discuter avec Harry seul à seul. Il regarda la brun et prit la parole.

- Est ce qu'on pourrait discuter seul à seul Harry ?

- Pas de problème... Répondit le brun en se levant...

- Évites la chambre. Lança Draco.

- Je sais Dray ! Mes gènes incubes...

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînements sans vérifier si Edward suivait ou pas. Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, l'incident du début d'après midi lui revint en mémoire. Edward, qui était entré à sa suite écarquilla les yeux.

- Que c'est il passé ici ?

- Ma magie... Heureusement que la pièce est équipée de protections pour la contenir à l'intérieur sinon une énorme explosion aurait tout rasé dans le coin sur plusieurs kilomètres. On aurait été rayé de la surface de la terre. Enfin sauf Draco, Mike et Moi puisque nos magies ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal. Répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

Il fit ensuite des mouvements avec ses mains et peu à peu, la pièce retrouva son apparence d'origine. Ça ressemblait à une chorégraphie. Les mouvements étaient doux et gracieux. Quand tout fut de nouveau à sa place. Il conjura deux fauteuils et se laissa tomber dans l'un d'entre eux. Il invita le vampire à s'installer dans l'autre.

- Je t'écoutes.

- D'abord, je veux être totalement honnête avec toi. Alors tu dois savoir que, depuis ton premier jour au lycée, tu m'intrigues. Je t'ai donc observé la nuit. Je t'ai vu avec Draco le premier soir, puis avec Mike et Draco le soir d'après.

- Je sais... Tout comme je sais que tu n'étais pas à ton poste d'observation la nuit dernière... Mes gènes incubes et veelas. Je ressens les fantasmes et les désirs. Ma nature me pousse à assouvir les fantasmes et les désirs des autres. Mes gènes nymphe et elfes, me poussent à réclamer de l'attention et me donnent une innocence presque angevine mes gènes lycans me poussent à la procréation et l'exclusivité mais ils sont si dilués dans mon sang que c'est vraiment insignifiant. Mes gènes Drake me poussent à la protection et au combat. Ce sont eux qui font de moi un guerrier redoutable.

- Je connais rien à tout ça... Je suis un peu perdu. Mais, ce que je sais, c'est qu'à la seconde où je t'ai vu, j'ai compris que j'avais commis une erreur et que Bella Swan n'était pas ma compagne. Si pour te sauver, il faut forger le lien entre nous et nous unir je le ferai. Même si tu dois continuer à avoir des relations sexuelles avec les deux autres. Mais, je ne pourrais faire autrement que de vous observer et je sais déjà que quand vous aurez terminé, j'aurais besoin de m'unir à toi parce que le vampire en moi voudra te sentir sien. Dans ces moments là, il est possible que je sois brutal et j'ai peur de te faire mal ou de t'effrayer.

- Tu ne me fera pas peur... Approches toi, il y a quelque chose que je dois te montrer...

Edward approcha d'Harry et s'accroupit face à lui. Le brun posa la paume de sa main sur le front du vampire, ferma les yeux et laissa des images affluer.

_Ce samedi là avait commencé comme un doux rêve. Harry se leva et gagna la cuisine du 4 Privet Drive. Il allait préparer le petit déjeuner, comme à son habitude, mais un mot l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine._

_**Dudley et moi sommes partis à Oxford pour le weekend et ton oncle travail toute la journée. Fais le ménage et occupes toi du jardin. Le frigo est fermé avec un cadenas de cette façon tu ne voleras pas notre nourriture.**_

_**Pétunia...**_

_Le brun soupira, son estomac gargouillait, il avait faim mais c'était habituelle. La faim était sa compagne chaque fois qu'il était chez les Dursley. Il fit ce que sa tante avait ordonné et regagna sa chambre. Il absorba un potion nutritive pour calmer les grognements incessants de son estomac et commença à brasser des potions. Il y passa toute son après midi et une partie de sa soirée. Vers 23h, il rangea tout, nettoya la pièce et l'aéra afin qu'aucune odeur suspecte ne le trahisse puis se coucha. Il s'endormit rapidement, contrairement à son habitude. _

_Au milieu de la nuit, la porte de la maison claqua. Les pas lourds de son oncle raisonnèrent dans les escaliers et très vite, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, tremblant dans ses gonds sous la violence avec laquelle elle avait été ouverte. Harry papillonna des yeux et aperçu le visage de Vernon Dursley déformé par la rage. Il poussa un soupir résigné. Il allait encore être battu. Il vit l'homme marcher en titubant vers lui et un coup de poing digne des plus grand boxers s'abattit sur sa tempe l'assommant sur le coup. Alors qu'il était aux portes de l'inconscience, il sentit ses vêtements lui être arrachés et des mouvements saccadés à côté du lit. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par les cheveux et releva sa tête avec force. Il reçu une volée de gifles qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il croisa le visage rouge de rage et de haine de son oncle et une lueur lubrique dans le regard de l'homme. Il trembla violemment. _

_Son oncle le plaqua sur le matelas lui coupant le souffle. Les os de ses côtes craquèrent. Il essaya de se débattre mais l'homme était bien trop lourd pour lui._

_- Oncle Vernon... Arrêtes... t-en supplies..._

_- Tu es enfin à ta place monstre. Tu es une bonne pute. Juste un cul à prendre et reprendre encore._

_Son souffle était court, il étouffait sous le poids de l'homme. Son oncle le pénétra d'une seule poussée et il hurla de douleur. Il se sentait déchiré en deux, ses reins, son intimité, le bas de son dos, tout était en feu. La douleur était insupportable. L'homme besogna en grognant et en tenant des propos salaces puis se répandit en lui peu de temps après. Harry sombra dans l'inconscience alors que l'homme quittait sa chambre._

_Le brun se réveilla trois jour plus tard. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il plissa le nez et eut la nausée. Dans la pièce flottait une odeur de sueur, de sexe et de sang. Il leva la couverture et vit avec horreur le drap bleu ciel maculé de rouge. Son corps était poisseux et collant par le sperme, la sueur et la salive. Il se glissa hors du lit et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Là, il vomit pendant un long moment, incapable de se retenir d'avantage. Il prit une douche pour se débarrasser de la crasse et de la honte qui s'emparait de lui. Il était salis, il était un monstre. Il se frotta frénétiquement pendant des heures en laissant des larmes de désespoir dévaler ses joues creuses et pâles. _

La scène se dissipa peu à peu et Edward et Harry furent de nouveau dans la salle d'entraînement. Le brun tremblait violemment et les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues. Montrer ça au vampire avait été si difficile mais il se devait d'être parfaitement honnête avec lui et ce souvenir faisait parti de sa vie. Il se sentit plaqué contre un torse froid. Une odeur de pins, de feuilles mortes et de miel s'empara de lui. La chaleur monta lentement. Une vague impossible à arrêter. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour calmer l'incube en lui. Il y parvint et poussa un soupir de soulagement et de bien être mêlés. Edward avait des envies de meurtres. Cet homme qui avait brisé et souillé son compagnon devait mourir dans des souffrances atroces. Il pensait déjà à milles façons de mettre fin à sa misérable vie. Contre son torse, Harry émit un petit rire.

- Mike, Dray et Moi allons rendre une visite à ce porc ce soir. Il est prévu que ce salaud souffre et que ma tante finisse veuve. Si tu veux, tu peux toujours venir avec nous.

- Je viens. Harry, il y a autre chose que je dois te dire...

- Je t'écoutes.

- Je n'ai jamais, enfin... Eut de relations intimes.

Edward avait baissé la tête à cet aveux, il se sentait misérable. Il savait que Harry avait beaucoup d'expérience et il avait l'air doué. Le brun lui releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et susurra contre elles...

- Je t'apprendrai... On ira lentement et tout se passera bien. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir.

Harry se détacha de Edward et l'observa gravement.

- Tu dois savoir que lors de notre primo lien, je peux tomber enceint... En fait, Il y a 85 % de chance pour que je tombe enceint.

- Mais... Je suis vampire...

- Et alors ? Tu ne sais pas qu'un vampire n'est pas stérile ? Pour les femmes vampires, elles peuvent tomber enceintes, il suffit d'une potion. Les hommes vampires peuvent procréer avec des humaines et des créatures magiques qui le peuvent aussi.

- Avec cette information, Rose va t'adorer. Elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants et elle était persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en avoir.

- Et bien je leur expliquerai tout prochainement mais l'heure tourne et nous allons bientôt nous rendre en Angleterre.

- Si nous devons allé là bas, il faut que le lien soit forgé avant, sinon, je serais incontrôlable face à cet homme et je risquerai d'attaquer n'importe qui et n'importe quoi à vu...

- Autre chose. Pendant notre relation, le vampire en toi va exiger que tu me mordes. Ne freines pas la pulsion et fais le. Ton venin est inoffensif sur moi. En fait, avec ta morsure et ton venin, les autres vampires et créatures magiques seront que je suis tien. Tout comme une partie de ma magie va s'infiltrer en toi... Bon... Que dirais tu de forger le primo lien maintenant... Edward Cullen.

- Ici ?

Harry se leva, attira Edward dans ses bras et ils disparurent dans un pop sonore. Dans le salon, Draco qui avait parfaitement reconnut le bruit de transplannage, grogna et jura. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il soupira et déclara d'un ton las...

- Harry les a transplanné dans la chambre... Autant dire qu'ils vont en avoir pour un moment. Alors je vais vous parler du monde sorcier, de la guerre, de qui est Harry et son importance dans cette même guerre. Bref, vous allez tout savoir.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre. Harry avait posé de puissants sorts de fermetures et de silence tout autour de la chambre. Personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir et aucun son ne pouvait entrer ou sortir non plus. Il avait également conjuré une sphère de protection pour éviter que sa magie ne détruise tout. Edward était figé, il semblait inquiet. Il avait très envie du brun mais il se sentait perdu, inutile. Que devait il faire ou dire dans ce genre de situation ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Harry était magnifique. Les images qu'il avait vu deux nuits de suite lui revinrent en tête et il sentit son sexe durcir davantage. Le brun sentait toute son angoisse et toute sa peur. D'une démarche féline, il approcha du vampire aux cheveux de bronze et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Sentant des lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, Edward entreprit d'approfondir le baiser. Sa langue et celle d'Harry entrèrent en contact les électrisants légèrement. Il poussa un grognement de satisfaction. Il avait rêvé de le faire depuis la seconde où il avait vu le brun descendre de cette voiture 4 jours plus tôt. Le brun commençait déjà à défaire sa chemise qui s'écrasa bien vite sur le sol. Les vêtements disparaissaient rapidement et atterrissaient n'importe où dans la pièce. La chaleur était montée d'un coup et la magie du brun commençait déjà à crépiter dans l'air, reconnaissant son compagnon. Des images des ébats entre Draco et Harry revinrent à l'esprit d'Edward. Il décida de se calquer sur ce qu'il avait vu. Il ne voulait pas être inactif et ne souhaitait pas blesser son compagnon.

Comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, il souleva le brun et le déposa en douceur sur le lit. Le survivant lui fit un large sourire alors qu'il se penchait pour cueillir ses lèvres. Alors que leurs langues jouaient entre elles, il laissa courir ses doigts sur le torse bronzé et imberbe. La peau était chaude et douce, il avait un goût de miel. Les doigts froids du vampire n'étaient qu'un frôlement, c'était aérien. Des frissons traversèrent le corps de Harry qui poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir.

Le vampire mit fin au baiser, les laissant haletants et pantelants et entreprit de découvrir chaque parcelle de peau nue avec sa langue. Il la laissa courir sur le torse bronzé et musclé s'attardant sur les tétons qu'il suça et mordilla faisant se cambrer son compagnon. Alors qu'il continuait son exploration, il présenta trois doigts au brun que ce dernier s'empressa de lécher comme la plus savoureuse des gourmandises. Jamais Edward n'avait vécu un moment aussi sensuel et intime. Il trembla d'anticipation. Il n'avait même jamais pensé à la sexualité avant ça et pourtant, il savait déjà que cette première fois allait être exceptionnelle pour lui. Il savait aussi qu'il aurait du mal à se passer du corps parfait de son compagnon après ça.

Il joua avec le nombril, mimant l'acte sexuel et empoigna la virilité éveillée de son compagnon de sa main libre. Il retira les doigts de la bouche d'Harry et les fit glisser sur ses flancs. Il titilla l'anneau de chair avec un doigt humide, il était hésitant. Sentant qu'il n'était pas sûr de la démarche à suivre, le brun s'empala sur le doigt et entreprit le le guider en susurrant doucement.

- Fais le allé et venir lentement...

Il obtempéra et débuta un lent va et vient tout en continuant à masturber son compagnon de son autre main. Il sentait les doigts fins du brun fourrager dans ses cheveux et chatouiller délicieusement sa nuque. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de bien être qui l'encouragea à continuer sa lente découverte. Il entra un autre doigt et le va et vient se fit un peu plus rapide et profond. Il entendit la voix de son amour, ce n'était un souffle, qu'un murmure...

- Fais des mouvements de ciseau pour détendre et étirer l'entrée.

Une fois de plus, il obéit à l'ordre et sentit peu à peu les chairs s'ouvrir et se détendre. Il sentit ses doigts buter sur quelque chose, Harry se cambra et poussa un petit cri de plaisir qui lui engourdit les sens. Il tenta d'atteindre ce point sensible à chaque va et vient. Le brun se tortillait, se cambrait, gémissait, soupirait. Il oubliait lentement tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Edward adorait cette façon qu'avait son compagnon de s'abandonner, de donner autant qu'il recevait si ce n'était plus. Il fit pénétrer un troisième doigt pour achever la préparation. Les va et vient étaient rapides et profonds. Le corps d'Harry tremblait, l'abandon était total.

- Edward...Plus...

Le vampire remonta lentement le long du corps alanguis et s'empara des lèvres du survivant. Il susurra contre elles...

- Que veux tu mon amour ?

- Toi... Prends moi... Maintenant... S'il te plaît...

Il continua sa torture quelques secondes. Harry tombait fou, il n'en pouvait plus, il le voulait. Les gémissements et les cris de plaisir se transformèrent en grognement de frustration. Il fit un léger sourire, ôta ses doigts et suréleva les hanches du brun alors qu'il plaçait sa virilité dressée devant l'intimité ouverte et détendue. Il entra en lui en une poussée et ils crièrent de plaisir et de surprise. C'était si intense, indescriptible. Ils fusionnaient, ils ne faisaient qu'un. Ils étaient une seule et même entité. Le gryffondor noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches et il commença à bouger.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire espiègle et renversa la situation d'un coup de hanche. Il noua ses doigts dans les siens et commença à le chevaucher avec urgence. Les mouvements du brun étaient rapides, profonds, brutaux. Son corps ondulait comme un serpent sur le sien, il hurlait de plaisir. Il tenait des propos incohérents et semblait parfois parler une autre langue. Une langue sifflante, hypnotisante qui avait un effet aphrodisiaque sur Edward. Peut être le vampire rêvait il ? Le vampire ferma les yeux, chamboulé par toutes les sensation ressenties. Le venin afflua dans sa bouche et il fut tenté de le ravaler mais il se souvint des propos de Harry. Le brun se pencha davantage sur lui et lui présenta son cou.

- Mords moi...

Les paroles de son compagnon le firent revenir sur terre, il ouvrit les yeux, avisa la gorge si tentante et sans plus se poser de question, il planta ses crocs dans la chair tendre. Soudain, Harry et lui furent comme connectés. Ils ressentaient le plaisir et les émotions de l'autre en plus des leurs. La magie d'un blanc pur pulsa dans la pièce et explosa. Des paillettes d'un blanc lumineux semblables à des flocons de neige s'infiltrèrent dans le corps du vampire qui sentit une chaleur et des picotements agréables traverser son corps. Edward attrapa la hampe de Harry et le masturba sur le même rythme que les coups de butoirs qu'il donnait. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut l'explosion.

- Edward !

- Harry !

Deux cris, deux corps qui se crispent, une magie qui vole dans l'air. Edward retira ses crocs de la gorge du brun et ce dernier retomba haletant et en sueur sur son torse. Harry donna un baiser passionné au vampire avant de rouler sur le côté. Il vint se blottir dans les bras d'Edward et rabattit les couvertures sur eux d'un geste de la main.

Dans le salon, au moment où ils atteignaient l'extase, Draco crispa ses doigts dans le tissu du canapé et se yeux devinrent argent pur. Son regard était vitreux. Son souffle était court et son corps tremblait. La vague de magie avait été puissante. Il était comme un drogué en manque et Mike n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il entendit une voix douce qui le ramena un peu à la réalité.

- Vous allez bien Draco ? Interrogea Carlisle.

- Oui... C'est juste que... Ils sont liés... Je suis Veela, Harry a des gènes Veela et nous avons un lien très fort. J'ai sentit la vague de magie qui c'est répandue partout dans l'air et c'était puissant...

- Ils vont revenir bientôt alors. Déclara Alice en souriant...

- En fait non... Avec le lien, la magie de Harry va les plonger dans un sommeil de trois heures. C'est pas tout, il est possible que Harry soit enceint.

- Quoi ? Hurla Rosalie.

- Oui... Comme toute créature magique, bien qu'il soit un spécimen masculin, Harry peut tomber enceint. Les vampires ne sont pas stériles vous savez... Ils peuvent procréer.

- Tu veux dire que si je voulais, je pourrais avoir un bébé ? Demanda la blonde intéressée.

- Bien sûr. Il faut une potion, elle n'est pas simple à brasser mais c'est possible.

- Tu sais la faire ? Interrogea Rosalie.

- Oui...

Ils discutèrent longuement. Carlisle posa une multitude de questions sur les potions et la médicomagie. Voyant son intérêt pour la question, le blond fit venir à lui plusieurs livres qu'il décida de prêter au médecin vampire. Il précisa que pour brasser des potions il faudrait une formation minimal que Harry et lui donneraient au clan s'ils le souhaitaient. Mike s'était endormi dans les bras de Draco, il était calme et apaisé.

Tous étaient surpris. Ils connaissaient plus ou moins le jeune homme et ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi détendu. Il fallait dire que les parents du jeune homme n'étaient pas les meilleurs parents du monde. Ils ne c'étaient jamais tellement occupés de lui. Son père était un cavaleur et il était violent avec sa mère et la mère était complètement soumise. Le blond n'avait pas le droit de donner son avis. Dès qu'il cherchait à protester, il était battu durement.

Carlisle avait été obligé de le soigner plusieurs fois depuis que le clan était installé à Forks. Ils savaient tous que Mike attendait sa majorité avec impatience. Qu'il quitterait la maison dès qu'il aurait ses 18 ans. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis qu'il était parti le jeudi matin et ses parents ne c'étaient même pas inquiétés. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Il était bien chez Harry et Draco et les deux sorciers ne lui avaient posé aucune questions.

**Voilà ce chapitre s'arrête ici, la suite ne viendra pas tout de suite, je suis désolé, je pars en vacance pendant 1 mois, et je n'aurais pas d'accès internet. J'essaierais de poster un chapitre dans 2 semaines, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais, la fic n'est PAS abandonnée, juste que pendant ma période de vacances, il n'y aura rien.**

**Merci et à bientôt.**

**Alie-Yaoi ( anciennement MagaliHP ) et Cleo McPhee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici le chapitre 5 de fuir pour mieux se reconstruire, je suis sincèrement désoler de l'attente, mais j'espère qu'il vous plairas quand même.**

**Merci de toutes vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 :

Alors que les conversations se faisaient plus légères et que Mike s'éveillait doucement, du bruit se fit entendre à l'étage. On put entendre le bruit de l'eau couler pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que le silence ne revienne. Bientôt, les escaliers grincèrent et Edward et Harry apparurent. Le vampire était fasciné par ses chaussures, il était gêné. Le survivant de son côté souriait et agissait comme à son habitude. Il était spontané. Le serpentard jeta un regard moqueur au vampire. Le brun regarda son ami et le fusilla du regard. Ses yeux disaient, une remarque et je te castre mais le blond n'avait pas peur. Loin de là. Puis, il adorait taquiner son ami. Ils avaient toujours été très libéré sur les questions du sexe. Au début de leur relation particulière, le brun rougissait souvent. Maintenant, il était presque pire que le blond.

- Dray... Siffla t-il dangereusement.

- Raven ?

- Cesses tout de suite ce petit jeu.

- Qu'est ce que tu feras sinon ?

- Tu sais que je peux devenir aphrodisiaque Dray chéri...

- Est-ce-que tu as débité des propos salaces en fourchelangue avec ton compagnon ?

Alors que Harry allait répliquer, Edward releva vivement la tête, intéressé par ce que venait de dire le blond. Draco haussa un sourcil, visiblement, il avait vu juste. Le vampire déclara alors...

- J'avais pas rêvé alors... Tu as bien parlé une autre langue... C'est quoi le fourchelangue ?

- La langue des serpents...

- Tu parles la langues des serpents, tu peux dire un truc ? Demanda Alice survoltée.

- En fait, je le parle quand je croise un serpent, quand je suis énervé ou dans un état d'excitation intense..

Draco sortit sa baguette, visa le centre de la pièce et dicta : _« Serpentsortia »_. Un cobra noir aux yeux d'or sortit de sa baguette et s'échoua au centre de la pièce. Il rampa tout de suite vers Éric qui se mit à trembler. Harry fit volte face et cria.

_**[Arrêtes toi !**_

Le serpent se figea et se retourna.

_**Un humain qui parle notre langue, voilà qui est intéressant...**_

_**Comment t'appelles tu ?**_

_**Saskyâh.**_

_**Je suis Harry.. Viens et enroules toi à mon bras... Je ne veux pas que tu mordes quelqu'un dans cette pièce. Par contre, ce soir je vais dans un endroit spécial et il y aura une personne que tu pourras mordre...**_

_**C'est d'accord]**_

Le serpent rampa lentement vers lui et s'enroula autour du bras qu'il tendait. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que toutes les personnes dans la pièce le regardaient avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Elles étaient totalement hypnotisées. Il fit apparaître des globes d'eau froide au dessus de leurs têtes et d'un claquement de doigt, les fit se déverser sur eux. Certains poussèrent des cris de surprise. Alice sautillait partout comme une folle.

- C'est génial ! Comment tu as apprit le fourchelangue ?

- Je l'ai pas apprit. Je l'ai dans le sang. J'ai compris que je pouvais parler aux serpents quand j'ai lâché un Boa Constrictor sur mon cousin au zoo. J'avais 11 ans. Un des plus beau jour de ma vie. Finit il rêveur et un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- T'as vraiment lâché un Boa sur ce crétin ? Demanda Draco en riant.

- Ouaip...

- Et t'as fait quoi d'autre à ta famille ? Interrogea Angela qui savait très bien qu'il en avait bavé chez eux.

- Oh pas grand chose. À 13 ans j'ai gonflé la soeur de mon oncle, la tante Marge, comme un ballon. Elle a volée dans le quartier comme une montgolfière pendant des heures. Elle a fini par rester accroché à un lampadaire et à tourner autour. Finalement, le service des incidents magiques est intervenu, ils l'ont dégonflé et lui ont jeté un oubliette.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait ? Demanda Éric cette fois ci.

- Elle disait que mon père était un bon à rien alcoolique et que ma mère était une erreur de la nature et que c'était pour ça que j'étais un monstre que les Dursley avaient trop de coeur et qu'ils auraient dû me mettre dans un orphelinat dès qu'ils m'ont trouvé devant leur porte.

- Les Dursley ? Avoir du coeur ? C'est une plaisanterie. Lâcha Draco avec un rire ironique.

- Tu trouves aussi... Rétorqua la brun sarcastique.

- Au fait... Edward vient avec nous pour l'opération Vernon.

- Pas de problème... Ce soir ta tante est veuve parce que quoi qu'il arrive Ry chéri, je ne laisserai pas ce porc en vie mais avant, je vais le torturer longtemps... Lança Draco, une lueur de folie brillant dans ses orbes orageuses.

- De qui parlez vous ? Demanda Esmé légèrement horrifiée de les voir planifier un meurtre de sang froid.

- Mon Oncle... Enfin si on peut appeler ça un Oncle.

- Et tu veux le tuer ? Mais c'est horrible...

Harry fit venir une pensine, il y jeta tout ses souvenirs de famille, y comprit ceux du viol et de son réveil trois jours après puis, expliqua à tout le monde la démarche à suivre pour les regarder. Il ne voulait pas revoir tout ça et il savait que Draco pourrait commenter les scènes si besoin était. Il ne supporterait pas de revivre son viol une fois de plus. Puis, il savait déjà à quel point sa vie avait été merdique. Tout le monde plongea dans la pensine et il sortit un livre de DCFM qu'il commença à lire. Les minutes tournaient, puis la première heure passa. Ils restèrent dans la pensine pendant plus de deux heures.

Quand ils en ressortirent, Angela et Annabelle foncèrent aux toilettes prisent de nausées. Mike et Éric étaient pâles comme la mort, Carlisle assez agité, Esmé outrée, Rosalie très en colère, Emmett prêt à tout casser, Jasper plus crispé que d'habitude, Alice avait perdue sa bonne humeur et Edward avait envie de tuer les Dursley. Draco était silencieux, trop selon Harry. Il avait apprit des choses que le brun ne lui avait jamais raconté. Comme le jour où il avait apprit que son nom était Harry Potter et pas gamin, morveux ou le monstre.

Il avait 4 ans et sa tante avait été obligée de l'inscrire à l'école maternelle. Ils avaient vu sa tante qui expliquait à la maîtresse que Harry était retardé mentalement et que ça ne servait à rien de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit. Qu'elle avait juste à le mettre dans un coins et à ne pas s'en occuper. Qu'il n'était qu'un sauvageon sans éducation. Bien sûr, l'institutrice n'avait pas écouté Pétunia Dursley et c'était vite rendue compte que le brun était en fait un petit génie. Qu'il apprenait vite et était doué pour le dessin. À la demande de Harry, elle n'avait rien dit aux Dursley et n'avait pas dénoncé ses tuteurs aux services sociaux. À l'époque, les Dursley lui avaient dit qu'il vivait chez eux parce qu'il était tellement vilain que ses parents ne voulaient plus de lui. Après, ils avaient dit que ses parents étaient des chômeurs alcooliques qui c'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture. Il avait vécu l'enfer chez eux.

Il était très calme quand les occupants de la pièce reprirent leurs esprits et que Angela et Annabelle revinrent au salon. Angela se cala contre un Éric encore un peu abasourdie. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui alors qu'il reposait tranquillement son livre de DCFM. Edward s'assit prêt de lui et l'attira sur ses genoux d'autorité. Si Esmé, Alice et Rosalie avaient été humaines, elles auraient probablement pleuré.

Aucune des personnes présentes n'arrivaient à sortir les images violentes et cruelles de leurs esprits. Ça allait de Harry enfermé dans son placard à Harry battu en passant par Harry insulté et Harry brûlé avec la poêle pour avoir laissé brûler le bacon. Il y avait aussi la fois où Vernon Dursley l'avait laissé entre la vie la mort. Les Noël à servir sa famille et regarder Dudley ouvrir ses cadeaux. Ses anniversaires qu'il se souhaitait tout seul chaque année. Comment pouvait on faire ça à un enfant ? Ce fut Draco qui prit finalement la parole, il avait appris des choses qu'il ne savait pas avant.

- Dis moi My Angel. À quel âge ces monstres t-ont ils sorti de ton placard exactement ? Demanda Draco furieux.

- Le jour de mes 4 ans. La tante Pétunia m'a souhaité un bon anniversaire, la seule et unique fois qu'elle l'a fait d'ailleurs. Elle m'a ensuite fait sortir pour m'apprendre à cuisiner, faire le ménage et compter.

- Je vois... Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me contenir face à elle et à ce porc qui te sert de cousin. Tu en es conscient n'est ce pas ? Susurra dangereusement le serpentard.

La magie de Draco crépitait dangereusement dans la pièce. Le blond était littéralement hors de lui. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu aussi furieux. Le serpentard était connu pour contenir facilement ses émotions. Il se félicita mentalement de ne pas avoir montré ces images à Severus ou Rémus. Le lycan aurait été incapable de se contrôler. Moony aurait prit le contrôle à coup sûr. Le brun plongea ses orbes vertes dans celles orageuses de l'héritier Malfoy et déclara d'une voix calme.

- Dray... Calmes toi.. J'ai pas envie de faire sauter la ville.

Le blond ferma les yeux et prit de profondes inspirations pour calmer sa magie capricieuse. Il grogna faiblement avant de reprendre.

- Tu sais que si Rémus ou Sev' voient ses images ils vont réduire Pétunia et Dudley en pièces ? Et je parle même pas de ton porc d'oncle.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir ! S'énerva Harry avant de reprendre... Jamais...

- Comment t'as fait pour cacher ces images à Sev' quand il t'a donné des cours d'occlumencie ?

- J'ai juste détourné son attention...

- Magie Incube ?

- Oui...

- C'est quoi la magie incube ? Interrogea Angela...

- Si Harry utilise son pouvoir d'incube alors cette pièce va se transformer un baisodrôme. Un lieu d'orgie. Vous serez incapable de contrôler vos hormones et s'il ajoute la magie veela, se sera redoutable.

- Dray ?

- Oui Angel ?

- On va choisir nos jouets pour ce soir ?

Harry avait un sourire cruel plaqué sur ses lèvres qui fit frissonner les personnes présentes. Le blond arbora le même sourire. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement. Ils regardèrent les armes qui étaient accrochées aux murs avec un plaisir sadique. Le brun se dirigea vers les dagues et poignards avec une lueur diabolique dans ses yeux verts. C'était de loin ses armes préféré. Il fallait une telle proximité pour les utiliser. C'était presque intime. Il prit un poignard en platine dont le manche représentait un dragon avec des yeux en rubis. La lame contenait un violent poison qui tuait instantanément mais en provoquant une douleur insoutenable. Draco prit un fouet en cuir clouté et le fit claquer dans l'air avec une lueur de satisfaction. Seulement, leurs deux magies crépitaient toujours et c'était vraiment dangereux pour les personnes présentes. Le brun regarda son ami et avec un large sourire, il demanda.

- Un p'tit duel Dray chéri ?

- Je suis prêt quand tu l'es Raven !

Le blond sauta et atterrit avec grâce sur la plateforme de duel, Harry le suivit aussitôt. Tous les occupants de la maison les observaient. Mike savait déjà à quoi s'attendre mais ne se lassait pas du spectacle. Il était comme envouté. Les deux sorciers se saluèrent et ce fut le brun qui entama les hostilités avec un stupéfix que le blond esquiva facilement.

- Rictusempra !

- Protégo ! Contundo !

N'ayant pas le temps de lancer de sort de protection, le blond plongea sur le côté et se redressa en ripostant avec agilité et rapidité.

- Divulsio !

- Confringo ! Expulso !

Le premier sort avait été lancé avec la baguette de Harry et le deuxième d'un mouvement de main. Draco esquiva le premier sort mais reçu le deuxième en pleine poitrine et traversa la salle dans les airs pour taper violemment contre le mur. Il secoua la tête et hurla...

- Endoloris !

Harry qui n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le sort arriver fut touché et s'effondra au sol. Aussitôt, il sentit la douleur traverser son corps. Des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc piquaient sa peau, ses entrailles. Aucun millimètre de son corps n'était épargné par cette souffrance. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait vécu avec Mike, avec Edward, avec Draco. Les étreintes de son parrain, de Rémus, de Severus. Le sourire de sa mère. Sa première victoire au Quidditch. Haletant, il se redressa lentement. Il se mit d'abord en position assise et continua à se laissé envahir par les images de bonheur. Il entreprit de se relever lentement. Ses jambes tremblaient et son visage était déformé par la douleur. Du sang perlait au coin de sa bouche et ses yeux verts brillaient de détermination. Il se campa sur ses pieds, leva sa baguette et parvint à souffler...

- Expulso !

Une nouvelle fois, Draco vola et cogna contre le mur. Harry prit une grande inspiration et alors que le blond se relevait, il lança...

- Stupéfix ! Expelliarmus !

Draco tomba sur le sol, immobile et sa baguette vola jusqu'à Harry pour atterrir dans sa main. Le brun approcha du blond d'une démarche féline. Malgré les coups qu'il avait prit avant, sa démarche était légère et il était beau à évoluer ainsi. Il se tenait fier et droit. Dans les yeux de son ami, il vit la colère. Il resta sur ses gardes alors qu'il annulait le Stupéfix.

- Finite...

Le blond sauta sur ses pieds et s'élança vers Harry en poussant un cri de rage. Le brun esquiva, jeta les deux baguettes plus loin et le duel sorcier se transforma en combat d'arts martiaux. Les coups de poings, de pieds et autres acrobaties s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle. Ils étaient tous les deux des créatures magiques et avaient bien plus de ressources que n'importe qui. Ce combat leur rappelait leurs bagarres de Poudlard. Ils savaient que ça allait les apaiser bien plus qu'un duel sorcier. Les contacts physiques les avaient toujours calmé. Le blond fini par maîtriser Harry et s'assit sur lui avec un sourire satisfait.

- Jubiles pas trop Dray... Tu m'as bien affaibli avec ce putain de Doloris.

- M'en fou ! Pour une fois j'ai gagné !

- Félicitation beau blond... Maintenant je serai pas contre une ou deux potions là...

Draco tendit la main et fit venir quelques fioles d'un accio informulé et sans baguette. Il aida Harry à s'asseoir et lui donna les potions. Le brun les prit et les bu aussitôt. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que la douleur due au doloris refluait et que son souffle revenait. Il se sentait bien mieux. Ils appelèrent ensuite leurs baguettes et se soignèrent mutuellement. Mike apporta un baume, leur fit enlever leurs chemises et il le passa sur les hématomes qui couvraient leurs torses, dos et côtes. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Aucun des deux n'avait retenu ses coups.

- Waow... Soufflèrent Angela et Anabelle.

- Vous faites souvent ça ? Enchérit Éric.

- 4 heures d'entraînement tous les soirs... Duel sorcier, duel à l'épée et arts martiaux.

- Impressionnant. Lança Jasper qui était le seul à s'y connaître un minimum en combat.

- Quand on a un serpent psychopathe aux trousses on apprend vite. Rétorqua Harry.

- C'était quoi le sort Endoloris ? Demanda Emmett.

- Sortilège de torture... Dray l'a pas lancé à pleine puissance. Sinon j'aurais perdu connaissance après l'avoir repoussé. Bon une douche, on se change et je crois qu'on sera prêt pour notre petite expédition. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez tous rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on soit de retour...

Tous hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse. Mike, Draco et Harry allèrent prendre une douche et se changer et enfin revinrent au salon. Les deux sorciers firent venir une foule de livres sorciers pour les occuper. Ils auraient de quoi en apprendre sur leur monde et les créatures magiques. Ils posèrent également des sorts de protection sur la maison. Si les mangemorts trouvaient où ils habitaient pendant leur absence, les personnes qui se trouvaient chez eux seraient protégées. Ensuite, le brun prit un livre moldu et lança un _« portus »_ dessus. Il régla l'adresse, le tunnel prêt de Privet Drive et prévu le départ pour deux minutes plus tard. De cette façon, il avait le temps d'expliquer la démarche à suivre à Edward et Mike.

- Edward, Mike... Quand je vous dit de tenir le livre vous le faites et vous ne lâchez pas tant que Dray ou moi on vous le dit pas.

- Ok. Répondirent les deux concernés.

- Maintenant ! Cria Harry...

Tous prirent le livre et disparurent. Ils se sentirent agrippés par leurs nombrils et des paysages défilèrent rapidement. Bientôt, Draco ordonna à Edward et Mike de lâcher, il le firent aussitôt. Alors que Harry, Draco et Edward atterrissaient sur le sol avec grâce, Mike évita une collision brutale avec le goudron que grâce aux réflexes du vampire qui le rattrapa. Il marmonna un vague merci. Il avait au moins évité cette humiliation. Il espérait ne pas être inutile lors de cette expédition punitive. Après tout, il était sorcier débutant et humain. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de force physique et était en général timide et réservé.

Ils remirent leurs vêtements en place et suivirent Harry qui les invitait à le faire d'un signe de la main. Ils traversèrent le tunnel et atterrirent dans Privet Drive. Ils remontèrent la rue sous les regards de certains moldus qui ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards d'eux. Le petit brun revit avec plaisir quelques gamins du quartier qu'il avait protégé contre Dudley et sa bande. Les quatre garçons étaient magnifiques et gracieux. Des beautés froides et cruelles. Ils marchaient sur un même rythme et ne prêtaient aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Ils n'avaient que leur objectif en tête.

Quand ils furent devant le numéro 4, ils passèrent la barrière et remontèrent la petite allée. Harry ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper et invita ses trois partenaires à entrer dans la maison. Draco posa différents sortilèges dont un de silence. Les Dursley étaient au salon et regardaient la télé inconscients du fait qu'ils étaient désormais prisonniers dans leur propre maison. Le brun fit signe aux trois autres de ne pas faire de bruit et avança vers le centre de la pièce, espiègle.

- Salut la compagnie !

Les trois Dursley se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme en entendant sa voix. L'oncle Vernon était rouge de rage et de haine. Il se leva et avança vers lui le corps tremblant de colère. Ce monstre avait osé revenir sous leur toit. Il allait payer son insolence. Cette fois ci, ce morveux allait mourir. Il leva la main et fut arrêté par un vampire mécontent qui se mit en position défensive et cracha. Il grognait face à l'oncle Vernon qui commençait à pâlir. Il avait bien vu les crocs blancs et les yeux sombres du jeune homme face à lui. Ils étaient rouges sombres. C'était effrayant.

- Calmes toi mon chéri... On a même pas fait les présentations...

Edward se détendit légèrement mais continua à observer les moindres faits et gestes de Vernon alors que Mike et Draco pénétraient dans la pièce. Le serpentard avait roulé les manches de sa chemise jusqu'aux coudes. Il savait que la tante de Harry connaissait la marque des ténèbres et qu'elle serait effrayée. Effectivement, quand elle aperçut le tatouage, Pétunia Dursley poussa un petit couinement. Quand à Mike, il alla se placer derrière Harry et enroula ses bras autour de la taille fine du brun en jetant un regard haineux aux trois moldus face à lui.

- Mike, Draco, Edward je vous présentes mes tuteurs. Vernon Dursley et Pétunia Dursley née Evans et aussi mon cousin Dudley Dursley. Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia, Dudley... Je vous présentes mes compagnons Edward Cullen vampire de son état, Draco Malfoy qui est un Veela et un mangemort et Mike Newton qui est sorcier. Ah oui je suis bête ! Il y a moi aussi ! Harry Potter, vous savez, le gamin que vous avez torturés pendant des années et que ce PORC a violé ! Hurla t-il en pointant Vernon du doigt.

L'homme afficha un rictus satisfait pensant que le brun était affecté mais en réalité, Harry ne l'était plus. Il avait seulement soif de vengeance. Cet homme allait souffrir de longues heures. Il allait mourir exactement comme le porc qu'il était. Ce serait douloureux, cruel et sanglant. Il se demandait s'il devait lui arracher ses bijoux de famille ou pas ? Peut être le ferait il. Il c'était sentit en paix dès la seconde où il avait franchis la porte d'entrée car il savait alors que la vengeance était proche.

- T'es une bonne pute Gamin ! Juste un trou à enfiler !

- Je suis bien meilleur quand je suis consentant. J'te montre Vernon chéri ?

Le brun envoya un peu de sa magie incube et son oncle et Dudley frissonnèrent. Le gros jeune homme était excité. Son cousin était vraiment bandant, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Il ignorait que Harry ressentait ses fantasmes profonds. Le brun lui fit un sourire charmeur et prit la parole.

- Hey Drake ! Mon cousin est Gay et puceau ça t'intéresse ?

- Putain Ry ! T'as l'art de me faire débander ! J'aurai l'impression de me taper Crabbe ou Goyle...

- T'as qu'à penser à moi quand tu lui défonce le cul !

- Rien ne peut être meilleur que ton cul Raven !

- Oh ! On dirait que tu excites Tante Pétunia ! Tu me diras avec l'horreur qu'elle a dans son lit ça doit pas être très difficile.

Draco, qui avait envie de s'amuser un peu, approcha de la tante Pétunia d'une démarche gracieuse, féline et prédatrice. Il était passé en mode séducteur en une seconde. Il se pencha vers son oreille, en lécha le lobe et lui susurra alors qu'il malaxait ses fesses...

- Toi et moi dans un lit chérie... ça te tente...

La tante Pétunia ne put retenir un gémissement et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche alors qu'elle virait au cramoisie. L'héritier Malfoy partit dans un fou rire. Vernon grogna de rage et hurla.

- Que veux tu monstres ?

- Moi ? Demanda innocemment Harry en fixant ses ongles avec ennuis avant de reprendre. Pas grand chose... En fait, ce soir Tante Pétunia sera veuve et Dudley orphelin de père. Une bonne chose si tu veux mon avis. J'ai réussi à convaincre mes compagnons d'épargner leurs vies mais toi, avec ce que tu m'as fait. Ils vont prendre plaisir à te torturer lentement jusqu'à ce que tu supplie qu'on t'achève.

Vernon Dursley vacilla légèrement. Il était devenu pâle comme la mort. La tante Pétunia poussa un petit cri terrifiée et Dudley tomba littéralement dans les pommes. D'un sort, Harry l'envoya dans son lit et bloqua les sorties de sa chambre, il s'occuperait de cet abrutis, plus tard. Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa tante et déclara, presque avec douceur.

- Tu as le choix tante Pétunia. Tu peux choisir de rester pour être avec ce porc jusqu'au bout. Où, tu vas dans ta chambre et je t'y enferme comme je l'ai fait pour Dudley. Tu ne verras rien et tu n'entendras rien.

- Je préfère allé dans ma chambre. Répondit Pétunia alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Harry la prit par le bras et l'escorta jusqu'à la suite parental. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et le brun jeta différents sorts sur les murs, la fenêtre et la porte. Sa tante le regardait mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son regard. Des regrets, une sorte d'amour aussi. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et elle prit la parole, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

- Je suis désolé Harry. Je ne voulais pas tout ça. Je t'ai toujours aimé mais Vernon disait que si on était cruel, alors tu cesserais d'être un monstre. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme tel et t'enfermer dans ce placard, t'insulter. Ça fait parti des pires moments de ma vie. Tu étais la seule chose qui me restait de Lily. Il t'a vraiment violé ?

Harry, émut au delà des mots, approcha d'elle, s'accroupit face à elle et prit la parole d'une voix très douce.

- Merci... Je crois qu'avec le temps, je pourrai te pardonner. Et oui... Ce porc m'a vraiment violé. Quand vous étiez à Oxford Dudley et toi.

- Alors il mérite ce que vous allez faire. Déclara sa tante les yeux brillants de rage et de haine.

Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de la femme et quitta la chambre dont il bloqua la porte. Il regagna le salon où ses compagnons attendaient. Quand il arriva dans le salon, il croisa le regard d'Edward. Le jeune homme lui souriait doucement.

- Elle le pensait vraiment.

- Merci... Harry se jeta dans les bras de son Vampire et l'embrassa à perdre haleine.

Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Draco conjura une chaise et ligota Vernon Dursley dessus. L'incube en Harry voulait être nourrit. Il avait besoin de sexe. Sa magie Incube se répandit dans la pièce et Draco grogna.

- C'est pas le moment beau brun ! Tu nous auras tous après si tu veux mais là... On a quelqu'un à torturé.

Le brun fit la moue adorable mais empoigna sa baguette fermement et lança.

- Contundere...

Le sort atteignit la jambe droite de Vernon Dursley. Un craquement sinistre retentit et l'homme hurla de douleur. Le serpent qui était enroulé au bras de Harry glissa lentement sur le sol et approcha de la victime. Il avait envie de mordre et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il mordit dans la chair tendre attirant un autre hurlement de souffrance. Ce porc allait avoir mal pendant plus de 6 heures avant de succomber au poison. Draco visa le ventre de Vernon et susurra...

- Secare...

La chemise se transforma en lambeaux alors que les chairs étaient entamées. Edward approcha et brisa le genoux gauche de Vernon comme s'il était fait de verre. Mike lui donna un violent coup de poing au visage qui lui brisa le nez alors qu'Harry lançait un puissant Doloris. La torture fut lente et cruelle. À la fin, Vernon Dursley était devenu méconnaissable. La quasi totalité des os de son corps étaient brisés. Il avait des plaies sanguinolentes partout et des brûlures. La peau était gonflée par endroit. L'incube en Harry n'avait pas résisté à la vengeance et lui avait ôté ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Le gros moldu avait poussé un hurlement bien plus fort que les autres. Il s'en était brisé les cordes vocales. Pendant plus de 4 heures, ils avaient découpé, brûlé, écrasé, brisé. Harry avait régulièrement envoyé des images horribles ou incroyablement excitantes. Alors qu'il se faisait torturer, Vernon Dursley était venu plusieurs fois dans son pantalon à sa plus grande honte.

Alors que le jour pointait à l'horizon, comme le gryffondor l'avait prévu, Vernon le supplia de l'achever. Il approcha de l'homme, sortit son poignard et lui enfonça dans le coeur. L'homme écarquilla les yeux et pleurnicha un _« je suis désolé, je t'aime »_ en rendant son dernier souffle. Draco fit aussitôt disparaître le cadavre. Une seule et unique larme roula sur la joue de Harry. Son oncle c'était repenti finalement. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que l'homme puisse lui demander pardon un jour et encore moins lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Grâce à ça, il se sentait enfin normal. Il n'avait plus cette sensation d'être un monstre. Il était seulement une victime. Victime de l'horreur humaine. Il se tourna vers ceux qui l'accompagnaient et leur adressa un sourire éblouissant.

- Il faut que j'aille voir ma tante et mon cousin...

Ils hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse et il partit en direction des escaliers sans un mot. Il gravit rapidement les marches et arriva sur le pallier familier. Il se figea un instant, les souvenirs remontants en surface. Il ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration puis, il avança jusqu'à la porte de la chambre parental et la débloqua. Il pénétra dans la pièce et trouva sa tante assise sur son lit. Quand elle le vit, son visage sembla s'éclairer. Elle avait l'air si' heureuse de le voir. Il avait du mal à reconnaître cette femme. Elle avait l'air douce et aimante.

- C'est fini ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui... Il ne reviendra plus jamais.

- Tu sais... Quand tu n'étais pas là, c'était moi qui prenait et Dudley parfois. Il n'était pas violent qu'avec toi. Ces derniers temps, il buvait tout le temps et il nous faisait peur. Quand je l'ai épousé, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il soit comme ça. Je le pensais doux et aimant. Je me suis lourdement trompé.

J- e crois qu'il cachait bien son jeu. Qu'est ce que vous allez faire Dudley et toi ? Vous avez plusieurs choix.. Vous pouvez resté ici en Angleterre ou venir avec moi. Au départ, vous resterez chez Draco et moi et puis je vous aiderai à avoir votre propre maison et à vous installer. Vous serez en sécurité.

- Après tout ce que nous avons fait, tu nous aiderais ?

- Oui... Je crois que vous avez agis comme ça par peur... Je pense aussi qu'un changement d'environnement ne ferait pas de mal à Dudley. Il a besoin d'être entouré et aidé. Le fait qu'il soit obèse, c'est juste qu'il est mal dans sa peau. Tu sais, je plaisantais pas tout à l'heure en disant qu'il est homosexuel. Je l'ai senti et je crois qu'il se sentait sale à cause de tout ce que Vernon racontait sur les homosexuels. Il avait peur que son père le rejette, qu'il lui fasse du mal aussi.

- Tu as raison mais... Comment on va faire pour emmener nos affaires ?

- Je vais appeler un ami, tu vas lui dire ce que tu veux emmener et il va t'aider à tout rassembler...

La tante Pétunia répondit d'un hochement de tête. Elle était heureuse que Harry leur ai pardonné à Dudley et à elle et qu'il accepte de les aider. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle et son fils seraient devenus sinon. Elle avait des diplômes mais elle n'avait jamais travaillé. Vernon le lui avait interdit. Elle n'était pas douée pour gérer sa vie. Elle ne connaissait rien de tout ça. Son mari avait tout fait pour la garder dans l'ignorance du monde toutes ces années. Elle était un peu perdue. Elle espérait que son fils pourrait aller mieux. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il allait mal mais l'avait vu s'enfoncer sans pouvoir l'aider. Grâce à Harry, ça allait peut être changer. Il avait juste besoin d'un coup de pousse.

- Dobby !

Un crac retentit dans la pièce et elle ouvrit des yeux ronds quand elle vit la petite créature face à elle. Elle avait cette impression de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant mais peut être rêvait elle. L'elfe s'inclina face à Harry, son nez touchant presque le sol et demanda légèrement surexcité.

- Qu'est ce que Dobby peut faire pour Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ?

- Je veux que tu obéisses à Pétunia et que tu l'aides à rassembler toutes les affaires qu'elle te désignera. Vas chercher une malle compartimenté à la maison...

- Tout ce que Maître Harry désir, Dobby le fait...

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut quelques secondes avant de revenir avec une malle énorme. Là, il approcha de la tante Pétunia et entreprit d'écouter ce que la femme disait. Pendant que sa tante préparait les affaires avec l'elfe de maison, Harry sortit de la suite parentale et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Dudley. Il débloqua la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Il pénétra dans la pièce sans un bruit et avança tel un félin vers le lit. Son cousin était couché sur son lit et sanglotait doucement. Il s'assit prêt de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Le jeune moldu se redressa et avant que le brun n'ai le temps de réagir, il se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer tout son soul. Jamais Harry n'avait vu Dudley dans un tel état de fragilité. Il l'avait toujours connu violent et un masque de méprit plaqué sur son visage rond. Le jeune homme tenait des propos incohérents. C'était touchant et il comprit que même si Dudley avait été cruel avec lui, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment voulu. Qu'il avait juste suivi les directives de Vernon. Qu'il avait fait ça pour que son père soit fier de lui. Il pouvait le comprendre.

- Je suis tellement désolé Harry...

- Je sais Dud... Ta mère et toi vous allez partir avec moi. Tu ne reverras plus jamais cette maison et cet homme.

- Il t'as vraiment... Enfin...

- Oui Dudley... Il m'a vraiment violé.

- Tu sais... Il a essayé de s'en prendre à moi il y a quelques semaines mais quand je l'ai supplié de ne pas me faire de mal, il a réalisé que c'était moi et c'est enfuis. Je crois qu'avec l'alcool, il me prenait pour toi. Il arrêtait pas de m'appeler Harry et de dire qu'il m'aimait. Tu avais raison quand tu disais que je préfère les garçons tu sais..

- Je sais. Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous allez apprendre sur moi Pétunia et toi. Si tu veux je t'aiderai.

- Ça sert à rien. Qui voudrait d'un gros monstre comme moi ?

- Un régime, du sport, un changement d'environnement, quelques potions et dans moins d'un mois, tes kilos en trop seront juste un mauvais souvenir. Crois moi !

- Jamais personne ne m'a embrassé. J'ai essayé d'embrasser Piers parce qu'il est Bi mais il m'a repoussé et c'est moqué de moi. Il m'a dit qu'il était peut être copain avec moi mais que c'était pas pour ça qu'il avait envie d'embrasser un gros tas comme moi. Je l'aime depuis longtemps. J'ai tellement eu mal quand il a dit ça.

Une lueur dangereuse flotta dans le regard de Harry. Cet enfoiré de Piers paierait mais plus tard. D'abord, il allait faire de Dudley un mec bandant et ensuite, la vengeance n'en serait que plus douce. Il prit le menton de son cousin entre ses doigts et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au départ, Dudley écarquilla les yeux, choqué, puis, quand il sentit une langue taquine caresser habilement ses lèvres, il entrouvrit la bouche et la langue du brun s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se touchèrent, se goûtèrent. Le baiser était doux.

Le moldu se sentait bien. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Harry de lui avoir donné ça. Son premier baiser était comme un doux rêve. Le brun rompit le baiser le laissant pantelant. Ses joues prirent une magnifique teinte vermeil et Harry émit un petit rire enchanteur. Dudley regarda vers la porte et écarquilla les yeux, effrayé. La voix de Draco s'éleva.

- Tu nous fait des infidélités Raven ?

- Fermes là Drakichou !

- Redis ça et je te jure que quand on en aura fini avec toi, ton magnifique postérieur s'en souviendra beau brun...

- Des paroles, des paroles Dray ! Et puis, saches beau blond, que j'ai embrassé Dudley pour lui montrer que je lui avait pardonné et aussi pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Il en avait besoin et bizarrement, moi aussi.

- Ils viennent avec nous n'est ce pas ?

- Oui... Pétunia et Dudley sont autant des victimes que moi finalement. Ils ont obéit aux ordres de l'autre bâtard uniquement par peur.

Harry vit que Edward semblait tendu. Il avisa son vampire. Ce dernier avait la mâchoire crispé et une lueur de souffrance flottait dans ses topazes qui s'assombrissaient peu à peu. Là, il comprit. Le venin. L'odeur du sang de Vernon et la colère contre l'homme avaient attisé sa soif. Il se leva, approcha du vampire, dégagea son cou et déclara d'une voix calme et posée.

- Mords à l'endroit de ta marque..

Le vampire ne se posa pas de questions. Il attira Harry contre son torse et mordit dans la chair tendre. Harry ferma les yeux quand les émotions de son vampire s'insinuèrent en lui. C'était puissant. Elles étaient très contradictoires. Il savait déjà qu'il allait devoir apaiser le lien d'âme triplé et le primo lien dès qu'ils seraient rentrés. Après quelques minutes qui parurent durer des heures, Edward ôta ses crocs du cou du brun et poussa un soupir satisfait. Il susurra un merci au creux de son oreille avant de l'embrasser sensuellement en laissant ses mains errer sur le corps fin et musclé. Un grognement les obligea à se séparer. Harry regarda Draco et vit que le veela avait des yeux totalement argent. Il approcha du blond et l'embrassa aussi pour l'apaiser, Mike se plaça derrière Harry et déposa des baisers dans son cou. Dudley regardait la scène, totalement halluciné. Il regarda Edward et demanda d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- Vous formez un couple à quatre ?

- C'est compliqué... Répondit le vampire. Pour faire court. Je suis le véritable compagnon de Harry, son âme soeur. Mais, Draco et Mike ont aussi un lien avec lui. Les âmes jumelles. Leurs âmes sont emmêlées, fusionnées. Tant qu'ils n'ont pas tous les trois leurs âmes soeurs et qu'ils ne sont pas liés à elles, alors ils doivent avoir des relations charnelles pour apaiser leur lien.

- Oh... Pour ma première fois. Je crois que j'aimerai que ce soit Harry. Mais tu es son compagnon alors je suppose que je ne devrai pas dire ce genre de choses. Je connais Harry depuis tout petit. Je sais qu'il est doux et pur. Je sais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal malgré tout ce que j'ai été obligé de faire. J'ai confiance en lui.

Edward répondit par un simple hochement de tête semblant vouloir dire qu'ils en discuteraient plus tard. Dobby entra dans la chambre de Dudley pour rassembler les affaires du moldu. Il annonça que s'ils le souhaitaient, la tante Pétunia avait préparé un petit déjeuner ainsi que du thé, du café et chocolat chaud dans la cuisine. Ils quittèrent la chambre du jeune homme et gagnèrent la cuisine. Ils avaient quand même faim. Toutes ces émotions les avaient creusé. Dans le salon, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry. Le brun sentit aussi que Draco avait fait disparaître les traces de leurs magies pour que personne ne sache qu'ils étaient venus ici. Ils s'installèrent à la table et entamèrent le repas en silence. La tante Pétunia regarda Edward et demanda.

- Vous ne voulez rien ?

- Non Tante Pétunia... Edward est un vampire, il ira chasser à notre retour.

La tante Pétunia se mit à pâlir et vacilla un peu. Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail. Edward la regarda et entreprit d'expliquer sa condition pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur de lui. Il ne voulait pas que la famille de Harry soit effrayée.

- Ma famille et moi sommes différents des autres de notre espèce. On nous considère comme des vampires végétariens parce qu'on ne se nourrit que du sang des animaux.

Pétunia poussa un soupir de soulagement et but une gorgée de thé. Dudley de son côté avait hâte de tout savoir sur Harry. Il était sûr qu'il allait apprendre pleins de choses. Alors qu'un tas de questions flottaient dans son esprit. Il entendit une voix familière devant la maison.

- Big D ! Tu viens ! On va être en retard au Lycée !

Il se crispa et se souvint du moment où il avait voulu embrasser Piers trois jours plus tôt et de la méchanceté avec laquelle son 'ami' l'avait rejeté. Même si Harry lui avait prouvé qu'il n'avait rien d'un monstre, la douleur était encore bien présente. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rondes. Harry serra la mâchoire et un sourire cruel naquit sur ses lèvres. Draco haussa un sourcil paraissant comprendre ce que le brun avait en tête.

- Je crois que l'incube en moi est affamé.

Le blond explosa littéralement de rire. Si Harry laissait sortir l'incube en lui, le moldu aurait vraiment mal. Le brun se tourna vers son cousin et déclara d'une voix calme, peut être trop.

- Mon Dudley adoré. Fais donc entrer Piers...

Un frisson remonta le long de colonne vertébrale de Dudley. Il se dégageait de Harry une aura puissante et inquiétante. Il se leva, alla ouvrir la porte et parvint à convaincre le fameux Piers d'entrer dans la maison. C'était un jeune homme assez grand, finement musclé, des cheveux bruns mi longs et des yeux noisettes brillants de malice. Il avait donné une tape viril dans l'épaule de Dudley pour le saluer.

Quand ils revinrent à la cuisine, une scène étrange se jouait devant eux. Le brun était assis à califourchon sur les genoux de son vampire et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Mike et Draco s'embrassaient aussi en se caressant et en gémissant. Les scènes étaient chaudes, torrides. Dudley approcha timidement de Harry qui l'assit entre Edward et lui et lui roula la pelle du siècle le laissant haletant et pantelant. Piers regarda les couples avec un désir évident. À ce moment, le brun se tourna vers lui, ses yeux étaient un mélange d'or et de pourpre mais le moldu ne le vit pas. Il était obnubilé par sa beauté. L'incube avait prit le contrôle. Il lui offrit un large sourire, sauta sur ses pieds et approcha du moldu d'une démarche féline et prédatrice.

- Bonjour Piers. Susurra t-il en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille du brun.

Ce dernier frissonna violemment et ne pu empêcher un gémissement de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Puis Harry reprit la parole. Il se tourna vers Edward et demanda avec insolence.

- Je peux allé jouer un peu amour ?

- Vas y mon Ange...

Piers et Harry disparurent et Draco, Edward et Mike eurent un fou rire incontrôlable. Dudley et Pétunia s'interrogeaient. Harry allait tromper le vampire et ce dernier ne semblait pas être affecté.

- Que va faire Harry ? Demanda Dudley.

- Et bien... Vois tu... Si Harry est très doux, l'incube en lui est loins de l'être. Je crois que Piers va avoir très mal. De plus, la forme incube en elle même n'est pas vraiment séduisante. Enfin si... Il est magnifique sous sa forme incube mais effrayant aussi...

- Donc Harry n'est pas.. Humain ? Interrogea Pétunia.

- Effectivement... Harry est beaucoup de choses mais pas humain.

- Mais pourtant Lily ma petite soeur...

- N'était pas votre petite soeur de sang. Vous ne l'avez jamais su mais vos parents ont adopté Lily. En fait, ils avaient effectué des démarches pour adopter avant votre venu au monde parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfants. Puis, votre mère est tombée enceinte de vous. Vous êtes née et un an après, on leur proposait un bébé qui venait juste de naître et qui avait été abandonné dans une ruelle. Ils ont accepté. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que Lily était une créature magique. Elle était née de l'union d'un incube mâle et d'une Nymphe lunaire,vélane et Drake. James, le père de Harry était Elfe noir, Veela et lycan à très faible dose. Donc Harry est Incube à 60 % mais aussi Nymphe lunaire, Veela, Drake, Elfe noir et Lycan bien que son gène loup garou soit très dilué.

- Je ne comprend pas... Si nous ne sommes pas du même sang pourquoi...

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il vous aide ?

La tante Pétunia hocha la tête et Draco reprit.

- Parce qu'il vous a toujours connu. Parce que même si vous ne vous comportiez pas comme tel, il a toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille unie et que maintenant qu'il sait que Dudley et vous ne lui avez pas volontairement fait du mal, il vous veut dans sa vie pour enfin avoir la famille dont il a toujours rêvé. On va dire qu'avec la famille d'Edward, Mike, Anabelle, Éric, Angela et moi, il a déjà commencé à former sa famille. Nous sommes nombreux, c'est vrai, mais nous sommes proche, nous nous aimons tous, nous nous protégeons et sommes à l'écoute des problèmes des autres.

Alors que Draco poursuivait ses explications dans la cuisine. Dans la chambre, Piers tremblait de la tête au pieds. Il avait peur, vraiment peur. L'ange qui l'avait attiré dans cette pièce était en fait un démon. Il avait lu pas mal de livres et avait comprit que la créature qui se tenait face à lui n'était plus le bandant Harry Potter, cousin de Dudley mais un incube affamé.

- La manière dont tu as blessé Dudley est inadmissible. Normalement je devrais te prendre et te faire souffrir jusqu'à la mort par épuisement pour t'en être pris à un de mes liés comme ça mais je suis de nature clémente aujourd'hui. Simplement parce que je sais que Dudley t'aime plus que tout autre chose au monde même si je sens que tu n'es pas son âme soeur, tu auras toujours une place particulière dans son coeur. Alors je ne te punirai qu'une seule fois...

D'un mouvement de la main, l'incube ôta ses vêtements. Il n'était plus Harry, Harry était parti loin. Quand il vit la taille démesuré du sexe de l'incube, Piers poussa un petit cri effrayé. Il n'avait jamais eu de rapports sexuels avec personne et il avait peur. La voix de la créature claqua dans l'air.

- Retires tes fringues !

Tremblant, Piers obéit à l'ordre ne souhaitant pas se mettre plus à dos la créature magnifique et effrayante à la fois. Quand il fut enfin nu, l'incube lui ordonna d'approcher d'un geste de la main et il le fit. Le démon plongea son regard dans le sien et murmura.

- À genoux...

Piers se mit aussitôt à genoux et se retrouva face au sexe énorme. Il déglutit difficilement. L'incube n'eut aucun besoin de lui dire ce qu'il voulait. La langue timide du jeune homme titilla le sexe gorgé de sang et l'incube émit un rire moqueur. Il attrapa Piers par les cheveux, lui fit ouvrir la bouche et lui fourra son sexe à l'intérieur avant d'entamer un va et vient rapide. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues du jeune homme. Touché plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Harry retrouva à moitié sa forme humaine.

- Cesses de pleurer. Je vais te punir mais je suis généreux. Je ne te prendrai pas à sec. Tu aimeras ce que je vais te faire mais la punition sera d'autant plus douloureuse que tu deviendras obsédé par cet instant à en avoir mal. Tu trembleras comme un drogué en manque. Je te laisses le choix de la douleur ou de la meilleure baise de ta vie.

Sans surprise, Piers préféra la deuxième solution bien que selon Harry, elle soit bien plus douloureuse et cruelle que d'être pris sauvagement par un incube en rut. Il ôta son sexe de la bouche du jeune homme et le remit à genoux sur le sol. Il passa derrière lui et leva ses fesses. Là, il entreprit de le préparer avec une lenteur et une douceur affolante. Sa langue titillait l'anneau de chair inviolé arrachant des cris d'extases au châtain qui perdait pieds peu à peu. Il pénétra un doigt dans l'autre chaud, rapidement suivit d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième. Piers hurlait littéralement de plaisir. Il était excité au delà des mots. Il venait à la rencontre des doigts qui le fourrageaient avec violence meurtrissant sa prostate.

Il commença à sangloter. Il suppliait. Il voulait le sexe de l'incube en lui. La créature ôta ses doigts et le pénétra d'une seule poussée. Elle entama aussitôt un va et vient profond et rapide. Piers hurlait de plus en plus. Finalement, il ne put se retenir et l'orgasme arriva par vague. Il sombra dans l'inconscience. L'incube le prit dans ses bras, le déposa sur le lit et rabattu les couvertures sur lui. Ensuite, il reprit forme humaine, se rhabilla et quitta la chambre pour rejoindre les autres à la cuisine.

Quand il arriva, tous étaient silencieux. Il regarda ceux qui l'accompagnaient et en particulier Draco et trouva la réponse qu'il cherchait. Le blond avait parlé. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire et reprit place à la table pour terminer son repas. Quand ils eurent finis, Draco nettoya la place de quelques coups de baguettes et Harry ordonna à Dobby d'emporter les affaires que la tante Pétunia avait choisie. Quand ils furent certains de n'avoir laissé aucune traces de leur passage, ils sortirent de la maison et se faufilèrent vers le tunnel de Privet Drive par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Le quartier était totalement désert. Sur place, le brun expliqua le fonctionnement du portoloin et ils disparurent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils atterrissaient dans le salon de la maisonnette de Forks. Mike parvint à atterrir sur ses pieds, Harry et Draco rattrapèrent Pétunia et Dudley fut retenu par Edward. Comme prévu, tout le monde avait attendu leur retour. Tous étaient surpris que Harry ait ramené sa tante et son cousin mais décidèrent d'attendre les explications avant de se mettre en colère.

Le brun s'installa dans le canapé qu'il avait occupé plus tôt avec Mike et Draco mais l'agrandit encore et invita Edward et Dudley à s'y installer avec eux. Pétunia prit place à côté de Angela, elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que les autres allaient penser de ce qu'elle avait été obligée de faire à Harry. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Une larme roula sur sa joue, rapidement suivit par une deuxième. Esmé regardait cette femme brisée et eut mal pour elle. Elle alla prendre place à ses côtés et la ramena contre elle. La fraîcheur d'Esmé étonna Pétunia mais elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte rassurante. Finalement, le brun entreprit d'expliquer la situation.

- Vernon Dursley est mort... Lâcha t-il froidement. J'ai pris le temps de discuter avec Pétunia et Dudley et j'ai très vite compris qu'ils m'aimaient et avaient suivi mon oncle par peur. J'ai donc décidé de leur offrir une nouvelle vie et de les intégrer à ma famille dont vous faites tous partis.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Le brun avait dit l'essentiel. Pétunia et Dudley n'étaient pas mauvais. Ils étaient eux aussi des victimes. Le brun se tourna ensuite vers Dudley et lui offrit un large sourire.

- Comme je te l'ai dit Dudley. Je vais t'aider. Tu vas avoir un entraînement difficile et je demande une obéissance et une soumission totale de ta part. Si tu suis mes directives, dans moins d'un mois, tu seras un mec bandant.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu me dis Harry. Je ne veux plus être gros comme je le suis maintenant. Je ne veux plus qu'on me traite de monstre, jamais.

- Tant que tu n'auras pas perdu un peu de poids, tu resteras à la maison. Nous t'inscrirons au lycée avec nous quand tu auras ton nouveau physique. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas passé tes journées à te prélasser. Quand à toi Pétunia, tu as fait des études d'infirmière je crois et tu es diplômé.

- Oui Harry. Bien que je n'ai jamais eu le droit de travailler avec Vernon.

- Carlisle, vous savez s'il y a une place d'infirmière disponible à l'hôpital de Forks.

- Et bien, une des infirmières va partir en retraite à la fin de la semaine.

- Vous pourriez aidé Pétunia à avoir le Job ?

- Pas de problème...

- Merci. Maintenant, pour l'organisation dans la maison. Je pense que Pétunia et Dudley peuvent dormir dans la chambre de Draco pour le moment puisque Draco, Mike, Edward et moi dormons dans la même chambre. Éric et Angela, vous pouvez prendre une des chambres d'amis, Anabelle prendra la deuxième. Quand aux autres, puisque vous ne dormez pas, vous pouvez allé partout où vous voulez dans la maison et nous emprunter les livres sorciers si vous voulez.

- D'accord. Répondirent tous les concernés en même temps.

- Bien, maintenant... Je ne sais pas ce que font les autres mais moi je vais dans mon lit me reposer un peu.

Sur ces paroles, le brun se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Aussitôt Draco se leva et se précipita à sa suite tel un diable sortant de sa boîte, puis, se fut au tour de Mike de réagir et enfin Edward. Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre du gryffondor. Dès que la porte de la chambre du survivant se referma, il fut plaqué contre le mur et la bouche avide de Draco s'empara de la sienne dans un baiser violent et urgent. Quand le serpentard le relâcha, Mike le souleva et l'amena sur le lit. Les deux blonds entreprirent de le déshabiller en embrassant, léchant et mordillant la peau bronzée. Il laissait déjà échapper des soupirs. C'était incroyable.

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir, la bouche avide de Mike se refermait autour de son sexe éveillé et des doigts agiles fourrageaient son intimité. Il poussa un petit cri de plaisir et se cambra. Alors que Mike le préparait avec urgence, Draco préparait lui aussi le moldu / Sorcier. Le blond timide se tortillait en soupirant et en gémissant. Harry lui n'en pouvait plus. Il était prêt et ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'on le prenne violemment. Il commença à siffler en fourchelangue sa frustration. Mike sembla comprendre sa frustration parce qu'il ôta ses doigts, suréleva ses hanches et entra en lui en une poussée le faisant hurler de plaisir. Draco pénétrait aussi Mike. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger avant que le survivant ne ondule des hanches donnant le signal. Les coups de reins furent violents, profonds, puissants. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour les amener à la jouissance. Ils crièrent les noms de chacun et s'effondrèrent les uns sur les autres. Ils reprirent leurs souffles, s'embrassèrent chastement et Draco se retira de Mike et l'autre fit de même avec Harry.

Dès que la place fut libre, Edward approcha de son compagnon. Il était déjà nu et excité. Quand il fut proche de Harry, le brun lui attrapa la main et l'amena à lui. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et lui susurra de le prendre immédiatement. Sans plus attendre, le vampire s'enfonça dans l'antre chaud du survivant qui cria son plaisir. Le vampire débuta aussitôt des coups de butoirs profonds et violents. Le corps d'Harry se soulevait du lit sous la puissance des coups de reins. Le brun avait les joues rougies et le souffle court. Il ne savait plus où il était. Il n'y avait plus que son compagnon, son Edward qui le prenait avec violence et passion. Il sentit des crocs puissants se planter dans ses chairs alors que le vampire augmentait encore la rapidité de ses coups de butoir. Après quelques secondes, il se répandit en hurlant de plaisir. Il fut aussitôt suivit par Edward qui explosa en lui en criant son prénom. Le vampire retomba sur son corps chaud le faisant frissonner. Il l'embrassa longuement, avec douceur et enfin, se retira.

Avant que tous se couchent, Draco agrandit magiquement le lit. Edward se mit du côté droit, Harry se plaça à côté de lui, suivit de Mike et enfin Draco qui prit le côté de gauche. Ils rabattirent les couvertures sur eux et sombrèrent rapidement dans le sommeil. Tous, sauf Edward qui prit quelques livres et entreprit de veiller sur leurs sommeils.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, les reviews ne prennent que quelques minutes, les critique sont les bienvenues si elle sont constructives.**

**Le chapitre 6 sera poster dans 1 mois.**

**À bientôt, bizz**

**Alie-yaoi et Cléo McPhee**


End file.
